Angel with the scabbed wings
by MelSuny
Summary: Vous êtes enceinte Madame Potter. Félicitation.  Non. Elle ne pouvait pas… Pas maintenant. Comment allait-elle pouvoir le dire à James ? Et elle en était à son deuxième mois ! Comment avait-elle pu ne pas s'en apercevoir… Elle devrait naître pour Noël. C'était ce qui était convenu. A l'origine. Mais le 31 Octobre changera toute l'histoire des Potter. Surtout celle de Severus...
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde !

Alors, comme promis, voici le prologue de ma nouvelle fiction « Angel with the scabbed wings », qui est encore une chanson de Marilyn Manson… Oui, je sais ! J'aime beaucoup Marilyn Manson, et je n'y peux rien O.O *En même temps, c'est pas comme si elles n'expliquaient pas les choses du monde…* … Pas faux !

Enfin bref ! Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture sur ce prologue, et je vous dis… A dans deux mois ? Le temps que je prenne un peu d'avance sur les chapitres !

Je vous n'ems !

 **RATING** : M

 **Couple** : Harry/Hermione ; Draco/Elianor ; Blaise/Ginny ; Ronald/Pansy (oui c'est un couple pas commun, mais je les vois bien ensemble...)

* * *

 _ **..**_

 _ **Angel with the scabbed wings**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Prologue**_

 _ **..**_

* * *

La famille Potter était une famille remplie de bonheur depuis la naissance de Harry. Le petit garçon avait les yeux de sa mère, et donnait une joie sans faille à ses parents, et parrains. Sirius Black et Remus Lupin étaient, en quelque sorte, ses deux parrains. Mais Sirius était le plus présent, et le parrain officiel du petit garçon.

Pourtant en cette fin du mois de Mai 1981, Lily venait de rentrer à St Mungo's pour un examen.

Elle avait des nausées depuis quelques semaines, début ou mi-Avril peut-être, et elle n'avait pas dit à James, son mari, qu'elle se retrouvait ici aujourd'hui. Elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter après tout… James était déjà assez inquiet comme cela…

Elle se dirigea vers l'accueil de l'hôpital, et demanda à ce qu'un médecin vienne l'ausculter au plus vite.

– Madame Potter ! Je suis surpris de vous voir. _S'exclama un homme d'une quarantaine d'année._

– Je vous prie de m'excuser Monsieur Sprat. Mais c'est important.

Le médecin en fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas vu la rousse depuis la naissance du petit Harry James Potter, en juillet dernier.

L'homme conduisit Lily dans sa salle d'auscultation, et commença son diagnostic, posant des questions.

– Que se passe-t-il ? Vous semblez tellement désemparée Lily.

– Je suis prise de nausées depuis quelques semaines, et j'ai peur de ce que vous pouvez m'apprendre. _Souffla la jeune femme, ses yeux verts brillants d'inquiétude._

Le médecin laissa un tic franchir ses lèvres. Il lança un rapide sort de diagnostic, et son visage se transforma en un grand sourire quand les notes sur le parchemin apparurent.

– Eh bien Madame Potter, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire ! Ce n'est rien !

– Monsieur Sprat…

Elle le fixa étrangement.

– Vous êtes enceinte d'une petite fille Madame Potter. Félicitation.

Les yeux de Lily s'écarquillèrent. Elle ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça. Pas… avec tout ce qui allait se passer, et ce qu'il se passait déjà dehors.

– Je vais vous prescrire des potions anti-nausées pour faire passer cela.

– De combien de temps suis-je enceinte ?

– De deux bons mois. Le bébé est prévu pour Décembre, Noël pour être plus exact. Lily, vous allez bien ?

– Que personne ne sache cela. Pas même vos collègues. Personne ne doit savoir que je suis enceinte dans votre entourage. Promettez-le.

– Vous avez ma parole.

Lily hocha la tête, serra la main du docteur, qui ne comprit pas cette inquiétude dans les yeux de la jeune femme, alors qu'elle prenait la prescription et qu'elle sortait de St Mungo's.

Comment allait-elle pouvoir dire cela à James… ? Et surtout… Comment le cacher… Un _Glamour_ était bien trop instable pour camoufler une grossesse dans son intégralité.

Elle soupira, refoulant les perles d'eau salé qui s'agglutinaient à ses yeux. Elle devait se reprendre.

oOoOoOoOo

– James ?!

Un ricanement de bambin lui répondit du salon. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, et Lily se dirigea vers eux.

– Où étais-tu Lily ? Tu es partie sans rien dire, je me suis inquiété.

La rousse sourit un peu plus, et embrassa les lèvres de son époux, sous le rire d'Harry, qui gazouillait en les voyants si proches, avant de bailler bruyamment.

– Tout va bien. _Elle se tourna vers Harry et le prit dans ses bras._ Tu n'as pas fait ta sieste je suppose petit bonhomme. N'est-ce pas James ?

Le Maraudeur lui accorda alors un sourire resplendissant, et Lily ne put que lever les yeux au ciel.

Elle alla coucher son petit ange, et lui embrassa le front quand il tomba aussitôt dans le pays des rêves. Se posant une main sur le ventre, la jeune femme se demanda comment son mari allait réagir à la nouvelle. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps, elle devait le lui dire.

Elle retourna dans le salon, où James l'attendait. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son regard le montrait bien.

– Lily, que se passe-t-il ? Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais…

– Je… Je ne sais pas comment te le dire.

– Tu es malade ? _S'enquit brusquement James, paniqué._

– Non ! Non, je ne suis pas malade… James, je… je suis enceinte.

Elle l'avait dit. Et elle ne savait pas si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de l'avoir fait.

Alors elle ferma les yeux et attendit. Jusqu'à ce qu'une tête ne vienne se coller à son ventre.

– Je vais être papa une deuxième fois…

Se mordant la lèvre, Lily fourra une main dans les cheveux en bataille de son mari, et acquiesça.

– Oui. D'une petite fille… Pour Noël.

Un Noël qui n'arriva jamais.

oOoOoOoOo

 _ **31 Octobre 1981,**_

 _ **Godric's Hollow**_

La porte de l'entrée vola en éclat, alors que les éclairs grondaient dans la nuit. Ils savaient qui était entré, et James n'hésita pas une seconde.

– Vas-t'en Lily. Pars avec Harry, je le retiendrais…

– Je ne pars pas sans toi James !

Les pleurs du petit Harry résonnaient dans la maison. James était déjà dans le couloir quand Lily aperçut une aveuglante lumière verte dans le pas de la porte. Retenant son souffle, la jeune femme se tourna vers son fils, dans son berceau et s'agenouilla devant lui.

– Harry… Maman t'aime. Papa t'aime. Sois fort.

La porte de la chambre d'Harry explosa soudainement, et Lily pu enfin voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres face à elle.

– Écartez-vous.

– Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie… Ayez pitié d'un petit garçon et de sa mère… Je vous en prie…

– C'est mon dernier avertissement… _Somma Voldemort, sa baguette pointée vers la jeune rousse._

– Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie… Ayez pitié… Ayez pitié… Pas Harry ! Pas mon fils ! Je ferais tout ce vous voudrez ! Pas mon Harry… _Souffla Lily, la main sur son ventre._ _ **Pas mes bébés…**_ _Pensa-t-elle_ _à_ _cet instant._

Godric's Hollow avait vu une nouvelle fois cette aveuglante lumière verte transpercer la nuit sombre de Halloween.

– AVADA KEDAVRA !

Voldemort pointa alors sa baguette sur le petit être pleurant dans son berceau, et lança le même sort. Sort qui eut un effet différent, et provoqua la disparition partielle du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Les Potter étaient morts. Harry était devenu le _Survivant_. Et les membres des forces policières sorcières arrivaient en masse devant la maisonnée des Potter.

Les corps de James et Lily avaient été transportés à St Mungo's dans l'immédiat par les Aurors sur place. Certains fouillèrent les lieux, comme Severus Snape.

Il trouva une lettre dans la chambre des Potter. Une lettre qui lui était adressée. A lui. Écrite par Lily. Sa douce Lily…

oOoOoOoOo

Une prématurée de deux mois avait vu le jour à St Mungo's quand les médicomages s'étaient aperçus que l'enfant de Lily vivait encore dans son ventre, grâce à la magie qui lui avait été transmise par sa mère. Elianor Lily Potter.

Severus fit alors toutes les démarches possibles pour faire d'elle sa fille. Comme Lily le lui avait demandé dans sa lettre. Personne d'autre que lui ne savait pour la petite Elianor. Personne d'autre à part le médicomage Sprat. Elianor Lily Potter, était désormais une Snape.

 _... A suivre..._


	2. Chapitre 1 : Hogwarts

Hello world !

Euh… Comment vous dire… Juste « WAOUH »… Je ne pensais pas que le prologue serait à ce point apprécié, ou du moins je le prends comme cela.

Mais merde quoi ! **12 reviews** ! 12 ! Rien que sur le prologue et en même pas un mois ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer quand je vais publier le reste ! *Le chapitre I par exemple…* Oui par exemple, merci conscience…

Bref de blabla ! Place aux **RAR :**

 **AbsolutlyTonks : ** Bonjour à toi et bienvenue :)

Merci pour ta review, me dire que c'est un début prometteur me va droit au cœur et je t'en remercie. De ce fait, je te souhaite une très bonne lecture de ce premier chapitre, qui j'espère te plaira tout autant !

Bisous !

 **Momorrcharlotte : ** Bonjour et bienvenue,

merci beaucoup, je te propose donc de lire la suite, si tu as tellement hâte XD

 **Miss Homme Enceinte 2 : ** (Le 1 était déjà pris… ? Pardon pour cette intervention des plus ridicule…) Bonjour !

Triste en effet, je le conçois… Et effectivement, Elianor a passé les deux mois suivant sa naissance dans une couveuse, mais la magie de Lily l'a également beaucoup aidé. Disons que la magie de Lily coule dans ses veines ? C'est une belle image je trouve…

Mais comme tu vas le voir ici, Elianor ne ressemblera pas tellement à Lily, mais j'ai tenté de décrire le personnage différemment d'un mélange entre James et Lily.

J'espère que ce premier chapitre te plaira,

Bonne lecture !

 **Noour : ** Bonjouir ! *… Je ne fais plus de commentaire, j'ai abandonné depuis bien trop longtemps…*

Elianor et Eleonore se ressemblent beaucoup en effet, et c'est un prénom que j'aime beaucoup également. Du coup j'espère sincèrement que cette histoire te plaira.

Bonne lecture à toi :)

 **Hey Sappho : ** *Oh Merlin ! La Reine des Neiges ! Sortez-moi de là !* … Euh… Pardon…

Je suis ravie de t'accueillir sur la fiction, qui j'espère te plaira tout autant que le prologue !

Bonne lecture !

 **Soln96 : ** Ah soln96… Depuis combien de temps je te vois sur mes fictions ? Je ne saurais le dire !

Enfin, je te souhaite d'aimer cette fiction, et surtout d'apprécier la suite qui arrive… MAINTENANT !

Alors, bonne lecture !

 **Brigitte26 :**

La suite tu voulais, la suite voici !

Bonne lecture !

 **Aurel8611 : **

J'espère que tu vas aimer ce premier chapitre… Bisous à toi !

Bonne lecture !

 **Minimiste : ** Je dois te poser la question… Alors… Comment ce pseudo t'est-il venu à l'esprit ? O.O Je VEUX savoir XD

Tu peux dorénavant lire la suite, je te souhaite du bon courage aussi… On ne sait jamais…

Bonne lecture !

' **calyssa : ** Bon sang ! O.O

Je me demande depuis combien de temps tu lis mes fictions, mais que ça fait plaisir de voir des personnes qui les affectionne comme tu le fais en commentant toujours de façon très sérieuse ! Je te remercie pour cela.

Alors… Oui… Harry ira quand même chez les Dursley… *Pas taper… PAS TAPER ! * Quant à Severus… Comment dire… OUI il restera borner face à Harry !

Je suis tellement heureuse que la façon dont j'écris (ça se dit ça… ?) te plaise autant… Même si je coupe toujours là où il ne faut pas ! Et ce sera aussi le cas sur cette fiction…. Évidemment !

Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture ! Bisous :-3

 **Lysa Sucre : ** Bondour !

Non, cette fiction ne sera pas un slash ! Et je crois que c'est une première pour moi en dehors de mes OS hétéro… Mais il y aura tout de même la présence de lemon dans cette fiction (Harry/ Hermione et Elianor/Draco, et peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, Pansy/Ron)

Bonne lecture si le cœur te dit :)

 **cilandra : ** Bonjour !

Je te remercie pour ta review, et je pense publié une fois tous les deux mois environ. Cette publication est exceptionnelle vu le nombre de parties que j'ai déjà écrite.

Bonne lecture !

 **FIN RAR**

MY GODNESS ! Je ne sais pas si vous imaginez combien ça fait plaisir de vous retrouver pour certains et certaines d'entre vous, et d'en accueillir d'autre dans mon monde à moi qui est l'écriture.

Toutes vos reviews me vont droit au cœur et je tiens à vous remercier encore et encore !

BONNE LECTURE A VOUS !

 **RATING** : M

 **Couple** : Harry/Hermione ; Draco/Elianor ; Blaise/Ginny ; Ronald/Pansy (oui c'est un couple pas commun, mais je les vois bien ensemble...)

* * *

 _ **...**_

 _ **Angel with the scabbed wings**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Chapitre I : Hogwarts**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _ **20 Août 1996,**_

 _ **Manoir Prince**_

Le maître des potions se réveilla avec un sublime mal de crâne, la respiration encore haletante de son cauchemar. Severus faisait toujours le même depuis un certain temps.

Il revoyait Lily se faire tuer par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il détestait cela.

Il se revoyait impuissant suite au sort de son ancienne meilleure amie. C'était il y a presque 15 ans déjà. Et cela faisait déjà 6 ans qu'il veillait sur Harry. Le fils de Lily et James Potter.

Souvent, il repensait à la lettre qu'il avait trouvée dans la chambre de James et Lily.

Il pouvait se souvenir de cela comme si c'était hier.

Cette lettre où Lily s'expliquait sur les faits pour lesquels elle revenait vers lui, où James s'excusait de lui avoir rendu la vie si difficile à Hogwarts. Où ils lui demandaient tous les deux pardons pour ce qu'il s'était passé, avant la fin de leurs études.

Cette lettre où sa douce Lily lui avait demandé cela…

 _Severus, mon ami._

 _Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose._

 _Je regrette la distance que nous avons creusé entre nous après l'incident à Hogwarts, mais je ne pouvais pas faire comme si tu n'avais rien dit, alors…_

 _Je regrette tellement Severus…_

 _Pourtant, je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Quelque chose que je veux que tu fasses, en ma mémoire._

 _Protège Harry. Protège mon fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et si_ _ **elle**_ _parvient aussi à survivre… Je voudrais que tu l'élèves. Loin de tout cela. Loin de la famille de ma sœur._

 _Je ne pourrais empêcher Harry d'y aller, mais je veux que tu_ _ **la**_ _protèges._

 _Élève ma fille comme si elle était la tienne Severus. Je t'en supplie…_

 _James tient à s'excuser pour tous les problèmes qu'il a pu te causer. J'ose espérer que tu le pardonneras un jour._

 _Que tu nous pardonneras si tu en as la force._

 _Prends soin de toi, Severus._

 _Lily Evans Potter_

Severus ferma douloureusement les yeux, avant de les rouvrir pour se rendre dans son salon, où il savait trouver quelqu'un, grâce à la lueur orangée provenant de la cheminée, qu'il pouvait apercevoir du couloir.

– Elianor, tu devrais être en train de dormir. Il est 4h30.

– Je sais… Mais j'arrive pas à me rendormir. _Articula-t-elle doucement._

Elianor. Elle ressemblait tellement à Lily. Ces cheveux noirs lui tombaient sur les épaules, comme ceux de Lily, bien que la couleur soit différente. Ces yeux jaunes saphir étaient des perles précieuses, comme ceux de Lily. De sa mère. Même son caractère était semblable à celui de Lily…

Elianor lui ressemblait tellement…

Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, de la mère d'Elianor. Même si elle lui demandait souvent qui elle était, Severus évitait indéniablement le sujet. Et Elianor le savait.

Mais elle avait aussi une part de James, de son père. Elle était toujours taquine, légèrement joueuse. Et très obstinée et déterminée.

– Tu es sûre que tu veux toujours y aller ?

– Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision papa… Je veux y aller. Apprendre ici, c'est bien mais… Je veux voir le monde extérieur. Je veux aller à Hogwarts, rencontrer d'autres sorciers, autre que toi. Et de toute façon, tu m'as déjà dit que le directeur acceptait ma présence jusqu'à mes 17 ans.

– Je l'ai dit en effet. Et de toute évidence, je ne te ferais pas changer d'avis. Je veux te protéger, tu le sais.

– Je ne suis plus une petite chose fragile et docile papa. Tu le sais. _Sourit-elle lentement, ces perles orangées brillant à la lueur des flammes de la cheminée._

Severus se choqua à lui rendre son sourire.

Si ses élèves de potions le voyaient sourire de cette façon, il perdrait à coups sûr sa réputation de chauve-souris des cachots. En plus de cela, si ils entendaient Elianor l'appeler « papa »… Ils feront à coup sûr une syncope.

Mais envoyer Elianor à Hogwarts, était risqué. Il pourrait tout aussi bien l'exposer au danger du Seigneur des Ténèbres, que lui permettre d'avoir accès à sa véritable identité. Elle ne serait qu'Elianor Lily Snape pendant quelques temps, avant que Dumbledore ne lui avoue la vérité. Qu'elle n'était pas une Snape, mais une Potter.

Elle retrouverait son frère. Harry James Potter.

Mais pour l'instant, elle restait sa fille. La petite qu'il avait élevé pendant bientôt 15 ans.

Elle l'avait convaincu finalement.

Il n'était pas bon pour elle de rester seule chez eux, et Severus le savait. Mais l'enseignant ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour Elianor.

Si elle apprenait, par mégardes, qu'elle n'était pas sa véritable fille, il était tout à fait probable qu'elle l'insulterait d'enfoiré.

A chaque fois qu'elle avait demandé des informations sur sa mère, il avait changé de sujet, lui prétextant que c'était encore douloureux.

Mais elle n'était pas idiote. Elle savait bien qu'il y avait autre chose.

– Je n'aurais qu'à dire à tout le monde que je suis ta fille, ils me foutront la paix au moins.

– Langage Elianor.

– Pardon… Mais tu vois ce que je veux dire.

– Oui je vois ce que tu veux dire. Nous irons à Diagon Alley demain pour acheter ce qu'il te faut. En revanche, je ne pense pas être ton professeur de potion durant cette année, mais ton professeur de défense magique. En dehors du fait que nous soyons juste tous les deux, ce sera Monsieur, ou Professeur. Compris ?

– Tu me l'as déjà dit plusieurs fois…

Elianor lui adressa un léger sourire.

Elle avait tellement hâte d'y être. Elle était brillante, son père le savait. Mais si elle apprenait qui elle était réellement, Severus avait peur de sa réaction.

Oui. Il avait peur, et il l'avouait honnêtement. Pas devant les autres, il avait sa fierté, mais il se l'admettait à lui-même.

Et si par malheur le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprenait son existence…

Alors oui, Severus Snape avait peur.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

 _ **1**_ _ **er**_ _ **Septembre 1996**_

 _ **Gare de King's Cross**_

Elianor venait de quitter son père pour entrer dans le train. Il était à peine 10 H et quart, et quelques sorciers étaient présents. Cependant, se retrouvant seule dans cette immense gare, la jeune fille ne pu qu'observer les alentours.

Spacieuse, pour ne pas dire gigantesque, la gare de King's Cross était surtout reconnaissable grâce à ce train rouge, connu de tous les sorciers britanniques, et d'Europe de l'Ouest.

Soupirant, Elianor finit par entrer dans le train et marcha un long moment, alors que d'autres élèves de l'école commençaient à s'agglutiner dans les compartiments. Finalement, elle bouscula quelqu'un sans faire attention, et s'excusa aussitôt. Une jeune fille de son âge visiblement, avec le blason d'un lion sur le gilet noir qu'elle portait. Les cheveux bruns emmêlés, et les yeux brillants de bonheur. Bonheur sûrement dû à son retour à l'école.

– Il n'y a aucun souci. Je ne regardais pas non plus où j'allais. Tu es nouvelle ? Je ne t'ai encore jamais vue…

– Euh oui… Elianor Snape, je rentre en cinquième année.

– Enchantée de faire ta connaissance Elianor. Je suis Hermione Granger, sixième année chez les Gryffindors. Je ne savais pas que Snape avait une fille…

Elianor baissa les yeux en silence, rougissante, avant de répondre.

– En fait, j'ai étudié pendant presque huit ans à la maison… Il ne voulait pas trop que je quitte le manoir.

– Oh je comprends. Tu as l'air totalement perdue ! Viens avec moi.

Hermione lui tendit gentiment la main, et Elianor la prit, avec hésitation. Pourtant le sourire de la jeune sorcière face à elle, la rassura quelque peu, et elle put commencer à prendre confiance. Cette Hermione Granger semblait adorable, et gentille.

Elles entrèrent dans un compartiment, un peu plus loin, où trois garçons et une fille discutaient tranquillement, assis sur les banquettes bleuâtres, et légèrement vieillies.

– Voici Elianor Snape. Elianor, je te présente Ronald et Ginerva Weasley. Harry Potter, et Dean Thomas, le petit-ami de Ginny. Ron, Harry, Dean et moi sommes en sixième. Gin' en cinquième.

– Bonjour. _Fit doucement Elianor, alors que Ginny lui faisait une place à côté d'elle._

– Salut. Snape hein ? Tu iras sûrement à Slytherin alors… _Râla Ronald, avant de se faire réprimander par Hermione._

– Euh… Je n'ai pas encore décidé où j'irais pour l'instant… J'ai encore un peu le temps de me décider entre les lions, les serpents, les blaireaux ou les aigles. _Rigola nerveusement Elianor._

– J'ai l'impression que c'est la première fois que tu rencontres d'autres sorciers… _Ajouta le métis, un sourcil levé._

– Honnêtement, à part mon père, c'est effectivement la première fois.

– Tu n'as pas à être timide à ce point tu sais. On ne te mangera pas. _Sourit Ginny._

Seul Harry n'avait pas encore parlé. Il semblait, comme, déconnecté de la réalité. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux. Cependant, il se recentra sur le monde autour de lui quand le train finit par quitter le quai de King's Cross.

– On va enfin pouvoir revoir l'école.

– Peut-être qu'on aura une année tranquille cette fois… _Souffla Harry, avant de tourner son attention vers Elianor._ Tu rentres en cinquième, c'est ça ?

– Oui. Tout à fait.

Le petit groupe discuta encore de longues heures, jusqu'à ce que le train n'arrive à son terminus, à Hogsmeade. Harry était sorti du compartiment quelques minutes avant, et il n'était toujours pas revenu. Peut-être était-il déjà rentré dans l'école…

Hermione et Ginny, qui étaient préfètes de leur maison, guidèrent Elianor jusqu'à la Grande Salle, après avoir pris les calèches, et lui firent signe d'attendre ici.

Albus Dumbledore finit par la faire entrer, escortée par son père lui-même, qui l'emmena devant la table professorale.

– Pas besoin d'avoir peur Elianor.

– Je n'ai pas peur, professeur…

– Tu mens très mal.

Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, alors qu'elle s'installait sur le tabouret présent à l'effet de sa répartition. Aussitôt que le choixpeau fut posé sur le haut de son crâne, celui-ci s'écria.

– SLYTHERIN !

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son père, Elianor nota silencieusement le côté gauche de ses lèvres relevées en rictus satisfait. Elle se dirigea alors vers ce qui semblait être sa table et s'installa entre un élève de sixième et un de cinquième.

Regardant face à elle, elle remarqua que Ginerva avait les yeux fixés sur elle. La rouquine lui sourit franchement, et Elianor s'en sentit soulagée.

Alors que le choixpeau était ramené au bureau directorial, Harry réapparu, un mouchoir collé sur la narine droite. Il saignait. Que c'était-il passait par Merlin. Une voix à sa gauche la fit sursauter. Le sixième année. Un blond platine aux yeux d'un gris orageux.

– Elianor Snape hein…

– Je sais, tu ne savais pas qu'il avait une fille… _Marmonna la jeune fille. Tout le monde allait donc s'arrêter sur son nom ?!_

– Je me présente, Draco Malfoy, préfet de Slytherin.

– Je suis Pansy Parkinson, et voici Blaise Zabini, et Théodore Nott. _Ajouta une brune, en diagonale face à Elianor, alors qu'elle présentait de la main, respectivement, un black aux yeux et aux cheveux bruns, ainsi qu'un jeune homme blanc et aux courts cheveux noir à l'allure discrète._ Bienvenue chez les serpents.

Hochant doucement la tête, Elianor finit par fermer les yeux quelques secondes avant que le Directeur ne se lève à nouveau pour se placer derrière son pupitre. Toutes les voix se turent dans la Grande Salle, alors que tout le monde se tournait vers lui.

– Je vous souhaite à tous le bonsoir. Tout d'abord, permettez-moi de vous présenter le tout nouveau membre de notre équipe, Horace Slughorn. Le professeur Slughorn, et j'en suis heureux, a accepté de reprendre son ancien poste de maître des potions. De ce fait, pour les cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, ils seront assurés par le professeur Snape.

Le silence continua encore, après les légers applaudissements des élèves quant aux annonces présentées. Albus Dumbledore finit par reprendre son discours, l'air de plus en plus grave et sérieux, alors qu'Elianor remarquait l'état de sa main droite. Elle était comme brûlée, morte… et elle n'était pas la seule à avoir remarqué son état. Hermione la fixait elle aussi.

– Comme vous le savez tous, Voldemort et ses Deaths Eaters sont en liberté. Ils sont peut-être même en train de tenter de pénétrer les murs de ce château au moment où je vous parle. Je vous demande donc une très grande prudence, et si quoique ce soit vous paraît suspect, parlez-en aux Aurors, ici présents. Ils sont ici pour votre sécurité. Et surtout… N'oubliez pas, que leur meilleure arme, c'est vous. Gardez bien cela à l'esprit. Maintenant tous au lit ! Hop hop !

Beaucoup d'élèves froncèrent les sourcils, comme Elianor ou Pansy, face à elle. Cependant, tous finirent par se lever, et Elianor suivit les serpents, avant qu'une main sur son épaule ne s'y pose. Elle croisa le regard bleuté de Ginerva, et lui accorda un sourire.

– Même si tu es chez les serpents, on reste amie. Ne t'en fais pas.

Elles se sourirent, et avant que Ginny ne rejoigne les autres Gryffindors, Elianor lui demanda.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a au nez Harry ?

– Coup de Malfoy.

Sur ces mots, la lionne s'éclipsa avec ses amis pour monter les escaliers, alors que les serpents les descendaient. Elianor les suivit et attendit que les derniers arrivants ne s'installent pour finalement se diriger vers les cinquièmes années de sa maison, alors que Severus arrivait derrière deux étudiants en septième année de Slytherin.

– Bonsoir à tous. Je suis ravi d'accueillir de nouveaux élèves cette année, et de retrouver les anciens. En espérant que vous n'êtes toujours pas dans le même état d'esprit que les Gryffindors, et que vous saurez vous servir de vos cerveaux. Voici vos emplois du temps, par année. Blaise Zabini va vous les distribuer. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit, et à demain.

Tous les élèves le lui souhaitèrent en retour, et Elianor fixa son emploi du temps de la semaine quand le black le lui donna.

 _Elianor Snape_

 _Cinquième année. Slytherin. Option prise en compte._

 _Lundi : 10H – 12H : Défense contre les Forces du Mal. En commun avec Gryffindor._

 _Pause déjeuner._

 _14H – 16H : Sortilèges. En commun avec Ravenclaw._

 _16H – 18H : Histoire de la Magie. En commun avec Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff et Gryffindor._

 _Repas de 19H à 20H._

 _Mardi : 9H – 10H30 : Métamorphose._

 _Pause déjeuner._

 _14H – 16H : Potions. En commun avec Gryffindor_ _._

 _16H – 17H30 : Botanique. En commun avec Hufflepuff._

 _17H30 – 19H : Sortilèges. En commun avec Ravenclaw._

 _Repas de 19H à 20H._

 _Mercredi : 9H – 10H30 : Sortilèges._ _En commun avec Hufflepuff._

 _10H30 – 12H : Métamorphose. En commun avec Gryffindor._

 _Pause déjeuner._

 _16H – 17H30 : Potions. En commun avec Gryffindor, Hufflepuff._

 _Repas de 19H à 20H._

 _Jeudi : 9H – 10H : Histoire de la Magie._

 _10H– 11H30 : Option Études des Runes_ _._

 _Pause déjeuner._

 _14H – 16H : Botanique. En commun avec Ravenclaw._

 _Repas de 19H à 20H._

 _21H30 – 23H : Astronomie_

 _Vendredi : 9H30 – 11H : Métamorphose. En commun avec Gryffindor._

 _Études de 11H à 12H._

 _Pause déjeuner._

 _14H – 16H30 : Défense contre les Forces du Mal. En commun avec Gryffindor._

Une fois tous les emplois du temps distribués, certains, dont les plus jeunes, allèrent dans leurs dortoirs, avant qu'une jeune fille de l'année supérieure à celle d'Elianor ne lui demande de la suivre. Daphné Grengrass.

– Je vais te montrer ta chambre. Nous avons chacune la nôtre. Enfin, celles et ceux qui ont un traitement de faveur, comme Pansy, et Draco par exemple, sinon nous avons aussi un dortoir dans lequel tu pourras entrer si tu le souhaites. En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment un traitement de faveur… Nous sommes dans les dortoirs si nous avons des affinités, ou si nous ne voulons pas rester seuls ! Les premières années sont souvent dans ce cas. Ils sont inquiets au début, et après… tout roule !

Suivant la jeune fille, Elianor se fit la remarque de penser à se souvenir du mot d'ordre de son père. « Ne fais rien d'inconsidéré. Si quelque chose ne va pas, viens me voir. Mon bureau reste près de la salle commune des Slytherin » Il lui avait dit cela avant de la laisser prendre le train, mais maintenant qu'elle était là… Elle n'allait pas se plaindre, au contraire même ! Mais si elle disait que tout allait bien alors qu'elle savait que quelque chose clochait… Son père le saurait, et il lui remonterait les bretelles.

Se focalisant sur sa chambre, la jeune fille observa la pièce. Elle avait un grand lit à baldaquin recouvert d'une toile de soie verte émeraude, et des draps en cotons noirs. Le son d'un cliquetis constant contre la fenêtre rendait le tout étrangement calme et apaisant. Un son provenant de l'eau, des bulles d'air qui s'éclataient contre les fenêtres. C'était à la fois fascinant et grandiose.

Elianor finit par défaire sa malle, et rangea ses livres de cours dans la bibliothèque à sa disposition, alors qu'elle observait les nombreux livres qui y trônaient déjà.

 _Des Grandes Noirceurs de la magie,_ par Godelot,

 _Les contes de Beedle le Bard,_

 _Les Potions de grands pouvoirs,_

 _Sorts et enchantements anciens oubliés._

 _Battre les Cognards - une étude des stratégies de défense dans le jeu de Quidditch,_ par Kennilworthy Whisp.

 _Antivenins asiatique,_

 _Forces Obscure : comment s'en protéger ?_ par Quentin Jentremble

Et la liste était encore longue.

Elianor sourit en voyant le livre de contes de Beedle le Bard. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de l'histoire des trois frères et de celle du sorcier et la marmite sauteuse. C'était ses préférés. Son père lui lisait ces histoires avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, quand elle était plus petite.

Face à ce souvenir, Elianor ne put que sourire.

Elle finit par sortir de sa chambre en la verrouillant à clé, et alla dans la salle commune. Mêmes cliquetis contre les fenêtres, et elle n'avait pas fait attention à cela au début. C'était étrangement apaisant. Elle s'installa près de Pansy et Blaise qui discutaient calmement, alors que Draco Malfoy se vantait de quelque chose qu'il avait commis. La jeune Snape comprit tout de suite de quoi il parlait.

– C'était injuste de faire ça…

– De quoi je me mêle la nouvelle ? C'est pas parce que tu es la fille de Snape que tu peux dire ce que tu penses ! _S'emporta le blond._

– Donner un coup de pied dans le nez à quelqu'un qui est sous _pretificus,_ je ne trouve pas cela très loyal. Surtout pour quelqu'un comme toi. Malfoy.

– Tu dis ça parce que tu es amie avec Weasel en fait… Les deux belettes des lionceaux.

– Abrutit. _Cracha Elianor avant de se lever, prête à partir dans sa chambre, avant de finalement se retourner vers le blond qui la fixait de ses yeux orages._ Contrairement à toi, je ne m'arrête pas aux noms, à la pureté du sang ou autre chose dans le genre. Je me sers de ce qu'on appelle un cerveau, mais il semblerait que tu en sois dépourvu. Sur ce. Bonne nuit.

Alors que la jeune fille entrait dans sa chambre, elle entendit Pansy et Blaise rire derrière elle, et Draco Malfoy n'avait toujours pas bougé. La bouche à demi-ouverte sur une réponse acerbe, qui ne voulait pas sortir.

– Elle est bien la fille de notre directeur de maison ! _Sourit Pansy, avant d'aller elle aussi se coucher._

Un sourire orna les lèvres de la jeune fille, et elle ferma la porte en silence.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

 _ **Salle commune des Gryffindors**_

Le trio d'or discutait encore dans la salle commune, en compagnie de Ginny. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, et la rousse finit par parler d'Elianor.

– Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer Ronald ! Mais elle est différente.

– C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas le caractère spécifique des Slytherin… _Souleva Hermione._

– Mais elle est la fille de Snape…

– Ron ! On ne la connaît pas ! On ne peut pas la juger comme ça.

– Tu es de leur côté en fait hein vieux ? Mon meilleur ami se ligue contre moi ! _Finit dramatiquement Ronald, en posant sa main sur son cœur._

Le groupe se mit à rire joyeusement.

Ils avaient tous remarqué qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres, même Ron, qui ne l'avouerait sûrement pas. Cependant, Ginny souleva une question qui fit rougir son frère.

– Et fais pas genre les serpents sont tous les mêmes. Surtout Pansy Parkinson. N'est-ce pas Ron ?

– Quoi ?! _Crièrent Hermione et Harry à l'unisson._

De nouveau, le groupe partit dans un fou rire, alors que Ronald se détendait progressivement. Il était vrai qu'il avait un petit faible pour la jeune Parkinson. Il fallait dire aussi qu'elle avait la langue bien pendue, et qu'elle n'y allait pas de main morte pour dire ce qu'elle pensait aux gens. En plus de cela, elle n'était pas quelqu'un qui jugeait les gens sans connaître.

Pansy Parkinson…

Les deux filles finirent par aller se coucher, laissant les deux amis assis sur le canapé. Se tournant vers Harry, le rouquin lui fit un léger sourire. Sourire qui fit lever un sourcil au brun.

– Tu n'aurais pas un faible pour quelqu'un toi ?

– Ce n'est pas ta sœur Ron, ne t'inquiète pas.

– Ginny n'est pas Mione, ça c'est sûr.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent. Comment Ron pouvait le savoir…

– Tes regards ne sont pas très discrets tu sais. Et les siens non plus d'ailleurs. Ils parlent pour vous, si on peut dire ça comme ça…

Harry eut un petit sourire.

Il devait bien l'avouer, il avait un grand faible pour Hermione. Qui ne l'aurait pas en même temps.

– Tu comptes toujours postuler comme gardien cette année ?

– Évidemment !

Ron et Harry finirent par aller se coucher, se tenant prêts pour les cours du lendemain.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

 _ **2 Septembre 1996**_

Il était à peine 5 H 30, et Elianor était déjà dans la salle commune, assise en face du feu de la cheminée qui crépitait indéfiniment. Elle le fixait depuis une dizaine de minutes quand le son d'une porte s'ouvrant parvint à ses oreilles.

– Tu es une lève tôt toi aussi ?

C'était Malfoy. Tournant légèrement les yeux vers le blond, la jeune Snape hocha la tête.

– J'arrivais plus à dormir. Alors je me suis levée.

Il leva aristocratiquement un sourcil, peu convaincu par sa réponse, et finit par s'asseoir face à la cheminée, à côté d'elle.

– Pas l'habitude de vivre avec d'autres sorciers. Ton manoir doit te manquer.

– Vivre recluse dans un manoir, enfermée, sans personne d'autre à qui parler à part mon père, quand il est là, et les elfes de maison, qui le sont constamment. Alors non. Mon manoir ne me manque pas tant que ça. Tu dirais la même chose à ma place…

– Dans un sens tu as peut-être raison. Mais tu devrais quand même y repenser à l'avenir. Tu aurais été bien mieux, recluse dans ton si précieux manoir.

– Tu m'agaces de plus en plus Malfoy. Et je suppose que c'est aussi le cas pour mal d'élèves. _Lâcha Elianor d'un ton acerbe._

– Tu n'as pas à me parler comme ça. Même si tu es la fille de Snape, tu es nouvelle, alors tu restes à ta place.

– Tu l'as dit toi-même. Je suis une Snape. Je suis comme mon père. Je dis ce que je pense en face, alors ne me force pas la main.

– Mon père entendra parler de ton comportement.

Elianor leva les yeux au ciel, et eut un rire froid.

– « Mon père entendra parler de ton comportement » ? Sérieusement ! Tu as quel âge Malfoy ? Cinq ans ?! Tu ne vas pas te réfugier dans les jupes de ton père à chaque fois qu'un comportement ne te plaît pas !

Avant que le blond ne puisse dire quelque chose, Pansy sortit de sa chambre, les sourcils froncés.

– Il est à peine 6 H. Nous sommes le lendemain de la rentrée, et vous vous sautez déjà limite dessus. Alors pour éviter une effusion de sang dès le premier jour, Elianor tu viens avec moi.

Prenant la jeune Slytherin par le bras, pour la relever, Pansy la tira avec elle jusqu'au pan de mur lui permettant de sortir.

Une fois dans le couloir, les deux filles ajustèrent leurs sacs sur leurs épaules, et la sixième année finit par tourner les yeux vers la plus jeune quand celle-ci soupira.

– Tu ne l'aimes pas trop hein ?

– Ce n'est pas ça… C'est juste que ça m'agace qu'il se croit supérieur à tout le monde comme ça ! C'est agaçant ! Il prend tout le monde de haut, parce que son père est Lucius Malfoy.

– C'est Draco Malfoy. Il est comme ça avec tout le monde.

– Surtout avec les Gryffindor oui !

– Tu l'as déjà remarqué on dirait.

Elles finirent par arriver aux portes de la Grande Salle, où quelques élèves étaient déjà installés. Alors que Pansy se dirigeait vers la table des verts et argents, Elianor lui souffla.

– Je vais saluer Ginny et les autres, je reviens.

Hochant la tête, Pansy alla s'installer à sa table, sans manquer le regard d'un certain roux sur elle, alors qu'Elianor disait bonjour à des Gryffindors.

Harry arriva avec Hermione quelques minutes plus tard, et saluèrent leur nouvelle amie en souriant.

– Tu as l'air… Contrariée. Non ? _Trouva Hermione, observatrice._

– Malfoy. « Mon père entendra parler de ton comportement ». C'est ce qu'il m'a dit ce matin.

– Tiens… ça me ramène quelques années en arrière cette phrase… _Souffla Harry, soudain l'air rêveur._ Et crois-moi, tu n'as pas fini de l'entendre !

– J'en suis sûre… On se voit tout à l'heure en cours Gin' ?

– En défense avec ton père… Évidemment !

Souriante, Elianor retourna vers Pansy, qui discutait avec Blaise. Il venait d'arriver, et avec lui, Draco Malfoy. Elianor fut contrainte de s'asseoir à côté de lui, et elle lança un regard lourd de sens à sa voisine en face, qui lui fit un grand sourire.

Ils prirent leurs petits déjeuners en silence, avant qu'ils ne doivent aller en cours.

Rejoignant Ginny à la sortie de la Grande Salle, Elianor fronça les sourcils. Elle était en pleine dispute avec Dean Thomas. Son petit-ami.

Voulant calmer le jeu en douceur, la Slytherin appela doucement son amie, qui finit par laisser le garçon en plan et qui alla en cours.

– Ça va Gin' ?

– Très bien. Merci d'être intervenue…

– Pas de quoi !

Les deux jeunes filles rejoignirent leur salle de classe en rigolant. Aussitôt entrées, Ginny se tut sous l'étonnement de son amie.

S'installant à la même paillasse, les deux filles continuèrent à discuter en silence, sous le regard dur de Severus Snape.

Elles sursautèrent toutes deux quand il lança à quelques pas de leur paillasse.

– Miss Weasley et Miss Snape. Pas de bavardage dans mon cours ! 30 points en moins pour Gryffindor !

– C'est injuste ! _Répondit Elianor._

– 10 points en moins pour Slytherin ! Ouvrez encore la bouche Miss, et ce sera une heure de retenue !

Les yeux écarquillés, Elianor fixa son père. Ainsi donc il était impartial ? Mais sympathique avec ses serpents.

– Professeur. 30 points en moins pour les lions, et 10 pour nous ? Ce n'est pas très équilibré. _Ajouta la jeune Snape. Défiant ainsi son père._

Elianor nota avec un certain amusement, que les sourcils de son père se levaient discrètement. La situation l'amusait lui aussi, alors que des chuchotements se réveillaient en masse dans la salle de classe de défense.

La voix du professeur fut sans appel.

– 20 points en moins pour Slytherin dans ce cas. Maintenant, au lieu de jacasser comme des selkies hors de l'eau, peut-être pourriez-vous être attentives au cours.

Elianor et Ginny se regardèrent quelques secondes, surprises par la référence de Severus aux peuples des êtres de l'eau dans le lac noir.

Le reste du cours se passa sans autre embûche, et l'heure du déjeuner arriva rapidement. Soupirant, Elianor quitta Ginny pour retrouver Pansy qui l'attendait devant l'entrée de la salle. Alors que Draco Malfoy tapait du pied.

– 30 points en moins dès le premier jour ! Tu es sérieuse ?

– Écoutes Malfoy, si tu as un problème avec ça, tu vas voir mon père. Compris ? Ce n'est pas moi qui règle ça.

– Tu es désespérante Snape.

– Qui est désespérante ? _Interrogea Blaise, alors que Draco grinçait des dents._

– Moi visiblement. J'ai fais perdre 30 points à notre maison ce matin, pour prouver que je ne suis pas pour votre guerre envers les Gryffindors. 30 points en moins pour eux, c'est 30 en moins pour nous.

– C'est complètement idiot ! _Lâcha Malfoy, levant les yeux au ciel._

– Je discutais avec Ginny, tu te rends compte que c'est un peu… Partial que mon père retire des points à sa maison, et pas à la nôtre ?

– Tout à fait !

Levant un sourcil comme Severus Snape savait le faire, Elianor finit par rouler des yeux et alla s'installer à côté de Théodore Nott, qui observait la scène depuis le début, eut un mince sourire sur le visage.

Blaise et Pansy rejoignirent les deux étudiants, et Draco ne tarda pas.

Durant toute la durée du repas, Elianor fixa la direction dans laquelle le regard de Ronald convergeait. Pansy était face à elle, et le roux avait le regard fixé sur son dos.

Un discret sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune cinquième, alors que Pansy se retourna légèrement pour voir Ronald bifurquer brusquement la tête, regardant Potter, à sa diagonale.

Ainsi donc, Ronald Billius Weasley avait un faible pour Pansy Parkinson ? Et il semblerait que ce soit réciproque.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

 _ **20 Septembre,**_

 _ **Salle Commune des Slytherin**_

Elianor s'était très vite adaptée à la vie à Hogwarts, et elle avait même fini par apprécié légèrement la présence de Draco Malfoy lors de ses conversations avec Pansy. Légèrement, pas plus. Il ne fallait quand même pas pousser. Il était tellement hautain, et si fier d'être un Malfoy qu'il en devenait agaçant. Snape ne manquait pas de le lui rappeler, et ils finissaient toujours pas s'engueuler dans ces moments-là.

Si Pansy les séparait au début, aujourd'hui, elle ne le faisait plus. Elle avait appris qu'un Snape en rogne contre quelqu'un était pire qu'un Magyar à pointes ! Et un Snape en colère faisait souvent des étincelles. Mais Eli' savait se calmer quand il le fallait.

Alors que Pansy et Elianor étaient assises face à face, en train de finir leurs devoirs respectifs, de potion pour l'une et de défense pour l'autre, la plus jeune souffla.

– Tu discutes un peu avec Ron, non ?

– Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

– C'est juste une question comme ça… Alors ?

– Oui, on parle de temps en temps. Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire Eli' ? _Soupira la brune, posant sa plume à côté de son parchemin._

– Rien du tout. _Sourit la jeune fille, alors que Pansy fronça les sourcils face à CE sourire._

– Arrête de sourire comme ça.

Elianor rigola doucement, continuant son devoir de défense, qu'elle devait rendre le lundi matin, et sourit un peu plus.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

 _ **20 Octobre,**_

 _ **Direction de Hogwarts,**_

Hermione babillait des choses étranges, semblant totalement éméchée par une simple bière au beurre, alors que Ron et Harry tentaient de lui souffler de se taire au lieu de dire de telles sornettes.

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes à Hermione d'être dans cet état, mais Harry devait bien avouer qu'il l'adorait de cette façon aussi.

La brune entoura les épaules des deux garçons d'un bras, et ils se stoppèrent net quand ils virent Katie Bell être soudainement prise de spasmes, devant eux. Elle se retrouva rapidement à un mètre du sol, flottant dans l'air, le visage tourné vers le petit groupe. Il semblait crispé en un cri silencieux. Leanne regarda, impuissante, son amie retomber au sol, quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'Hagrid arrivait. Il la prit dans ses bras, voulant par ce geste la garder consciente, alors qu'Harry s'approchait d'un paquet au sol.

– Je lui avais dit de ne pas y toucher ! _Alarma Leanne, inquiète et paniquée._

– Ne le touche pas Harry ! Sauf avec l'emballage. _Intervint Hagrid, avant que le brun ne le regarde de plus près._

Il s'agissait d'un bijou. Un collier d'opale. Il était sans doute ensorcelé.

Rapidement, ils retournèrent tous au château, alors que les amis à Katie étaient priés de se rendre au bureau du professeur McGonagall.

 _ **Bureau de McGonagall,**_

– C'est comme je l'ai dit. Lorsque nous sommes entrées aux Three Broomtics, elle ne l'avait pas. Elle devait le remettre.

– Le remettre à qui ?

– Au professeur Dumbledore.

– Bien, vous pouvez y aller Leanne. _Minerva se tourna vers les trois Gryffindors, alors que Leanne sortait._ Comment ce fait-il que lorsqu'il arrive quelque chose, ce soit toujours vous trois ?

– Honnêtement professeur, cela fait six ans que je me pose la même question… _Souffla Ronald._

Severus Snape arriva la seconde suivante et examina le collier, sans le toucher.

– Je connais Katie, sortie du Quidditch, elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! _Lança Harry, très inquiet pour Katie._ Si elle devait le remettre à quelqu'un, elle ne devait pas le faire consciemment.

– Elle a été ensorcelé…

– C'est Malfoy.

– C'est une accusation très grave Monsieur Potter. _Intervint Minerva._

– En effet. Vous avez des preuves ?

– Je le sais. C'est tout.

– Vous le savez, c'est tout ? _Lâcha Snape._

Le regard noir de Severus glaça légèrement Harry sur place, mais il savait maintenant d'où Elianor avait appris à le lancer. Son père.

Ils furent tous les trois renvoyer dans leur dortoir, et ils croisèrent Elianor sur le chemin.

– Vous allez bien… ?

– Nous oui. Mais Katie est à l'infirmerie…

– Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

– Sortilège de l'Imperium sûrement… Elle devait remettre un collier à Dumbledore, mais elle l'a touché sur le chemin. Elle aurait pu en mourir… _Souffla Hermione, continuant de marcher avec le groupe._

– Je suis sûr que c'est à cause de Malfoy… Il fait trop de truc bizarre ! Il disparaît de la carte la nuit !

– De la carte… ?

– Euh non… Rien laisses Eli'.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, et laissa les trois Gryffons rejoindre leur dortoir, alors qu'elle même descendait en direction de sa salle commune.

Elle s'était habituée assez rapidement à la vie à Hogwarts finalement.

…

… _TBC…_

…


	3. Chapitre 2 : Lily

Bonjour,  
Bonsoir,  
Hello !

*… Sans commentaire…*

Alors alors… Comment dire… J'ai un léger retard ? *très léger hein… Juste un peu plus d'un mois ! Sérieusement, c'est un léger retard ça ?!* Pardon pour ma conscience, mais elle ne me pardonne pas de poster si tard ! :P

M'enfin bref !

Je suis absolument ravie du nombre de reviews que j'ai sur la fiction, alors qu'elle vient juste de commencer *publier plutôt… Tu as quand même un cumule de 80 pages word au total…* Oui… C'est vrai !

 **RAR :**

 **noour** : Hello,

Oui, ça COMMENCE bien, et c'est vrai qu'elle ne s'entend pas beaucoup avec Malfoy, mais ils vont finir par s'entendre, ne t'inquiète pas !

Oui ! Le nombre de fictions Harry/Hermione étant très mince, je me suis dis, pourquoi pas après tout ! Autant se lancer ! On verra bien ce que ça donnera !

Je te souhaite une lecture !

 **Brigitte26** : HI,

Ah pourquoi séparer Harry d'Elianor… Trop simple s'ils avaient été ensemble depuis le début, et certaines choses n'auraient sûrement jamais pu se produire…

Bonne lecture à toi !

 **lesaccrosdelamerceri** : Merci pour ton premier petit commentaire ! (Le début intéressant)

Maintenant, le second… Je dois bien t'avouer que des fois c'est galère de réussir à incorporer les passages (films ou livres) dans la fiction quand on a un OC en prime avec ! Galère galère !

Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture !

 **aurel8611 :** Voici la suite ma belle ! Bonne lecture !

 **Miss Homme Enceinte 2 :** Shalut !

Ah oui… Je vois le problème de la petite boulette… J'ai vécu la même chose que toi XD C'est pas marrant sur le coup par contre *AAAAAHHHHHHH*… Ma conscience s'en souvient encore comme tu peux le voir…

Passons… Eh bien… Que dire à part MERCI ! Que ce soit pour la review en elle-même ou même pour la petite aide que tu as voulu m'apporter mais qui est partie en octets si je puis dire… ? Sans mauvais jeu de mot…

Pour ce qui est des yeux jaunes ambré de ma petite Elianor, tu auras la réponse dans le chapitre 3, et donc pas dans celui-ci. Je te dis donc patience et surtout…

Bonne lecture de ce chapitre qui j'espère te plaira !

' **calyssa :** Bonshoir ! *Euh… Okay… O.o* Pardon…

Wahou… Je crois que je t'aime en fait hein ! O.O Tes reviews sont tellement… Wahou il y a même pas de mot pour ça ! C'est juste merveilleux le cœur que tu mets à faire tes reviews que moi je n'ai qu'une attente, c'est elle ! TA REVIEW !

Enfin… Lily a été prévenante sur la sécurité de sa fille, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour Harry malheureusement… « Face de cul psychotique »… Je suis littéralement morte de rire ! Mais oui, Severus est très inquiet pour sa fille, et ça n'ira pas en s'arrangeant… *sifflote* Conscience tais-toi ! *sourit* Ah Draco… Notre très cher Draco d'amour blondasse Malfoy ! Il va s'améliorer, t'inquiète pas pour lui ! Et les relations entre les serpents et les lions vont effectivement également s'améliorer.

Voici la suite ! (Je te précise aussi que la suite de Lies about Lies est en ligne… Je continue à l'écrire quand j'ai un pic d'inspiration!)

Bisous !

 **GregGS** : Toi… Je te connais personnellement non… ? XD

Non allez sérieusement… Je suis ravie que tu trouves mon petit univers immersif, surtout avec le mal que j'ai à écrire des fois… Il ne faut pas croire, mais c'est galère d'incorporer des passages des films ou des livres, et d'en changer un peu le sens pour que ça ait du sens avec la fiction !

Mais ravie que ça te plaise !

Bonne lecture si tu repasses !

Bisous !

 **FIN RAR**

NDA : Pour les lecteurs de LAL (Lies About Lies), sachez que la fiction n'est pas abandonnée. J'ai posté une suite il n'y a pas si longtemps (un mois peut-être), et au risque que certains d'entre vous ait tout simplement oublié qu'elle était toujours présente, je vous enjoins à venir regarder mon profil pour vous tenir au courant des avancées !

Bisous à vous mes petits louveteaux et bonne lecture à tous !

 **RATING** : M

 **Couple** : Harry/Hermione ; Draco/Elianor ; Blaise/Ginny ; Ronald/Pansy (oui c'est un couple pas commun, mais je les vois bien ensemble...)

* * *

…

 _ **Angel with the scabbed wings**_

…

 _ **Chapitre II : Lily**_

…

* * *

 _ **31 Octobre,**_

 _ **Grande Salle,**_

C'était à la fois Halloween, et l'anniversaire à Elianor ce jour-là. Bien que peu de gens ne connaisse exactement sa date de naissance, elle avait reçu quelques cadeaux de la part de ses amis.

Ginny lui avait offert une peluche en dragon, qu'elle avait trouvé à Hogsmeade, dans une petite boutique de jouets. D'abord surprise par le cadeau, la rousse lui avait affirmé qu'elle ressemblait à un dragon quand elle était en colère. Si seulement Ginerva l'avait réellement vu en colère… Elle lui aurait sûrement offert une peluche de Magyar à pointe !

Ronald lui avait simplement donné une petite boîte, avec un livre enfermé dedans. _Grincheuse, la chèvre pouilleuse…_ Elianor et Ronald avaient rigolé pendant plus d'une dizaine de minute quand la jeune fille avait ouvert le paquet. Il fallait également dire que le haussement de sourcil peu commun et les gros yeux qu'elle avait fait, avait mis à néant la concentration du rouquin dans son sérieux. Tout le monde avait suivi le rire peu après.

Hermione, quant à elle, lui consacra un de ses livres préférés, son exemplaire des _Plantes aquatiques magiques des lacs d'Écosse._ Adorant la botanique, la jeune Slytherin avait été comblée par ce cadeau.

Puis ce fut le tour d'Harry. Il lui offrit un petit pendentif en saphir jaune, qu'Elianor avait adoré rien qu'en le voyant dans son écrin.

Ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la soirée à parler de tout et de rien, avant qu'il ne soit l'heure d'aller dîner. Le « manger » était sacré… Surtout pour Ronald !

Se joignant à sa table, en adressant un sourire rayonnant à ses amis, à la table des lions, Elianor s'assit entre Pansy et Blaise, et donc face à Draco, qui louchait sans discrétion sur son pendentif. Il pendait jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins, et le blond avait l'air d'apprécier la vue.

– Si je te dérange Malfoy, tu le dis…

– C'est Potty qui te l'a offert ? _Fit-il simplement, ignorant sa phrase._

– Tu sembles jaloux Draco. _Souffla Elianor, avant de commencer à dîner._

oOoOoOoOo

Ce fut rapidement le temps de rentrer dans les salles communes pour les quatre maisons, alors qu'Elianor était conviée dans le bureau de son père.

Ils s'installèrent tous deux au salon, et dégustèrent un café pour l'un, et une tarte à la mélasse pour l'autre. Finissant sa part de gâteau, la jeune fille leva les yeux vers son père.

– Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

– Très. Mais surtout… _Severus se leva, prit un paquet soigneusement emballé sur le haut de sa bibliothèque, et le tendit à sa fille._ Joyeux anniversaire Elianor.

– Papa…

La jeune fille sourit et récupéra doucement le paquet, avant de l'ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle découvrit une photo d'elle, toute petite.

Elle devait avoir à peine deux ans, et elle riait aux éclats.

– Tu ne te souviens sans doute pas de ce jour… Mais il s'agit de la première fois que tu as fait de la magie. C'était instinctif, évidemment. Tu as sauvé une potion ce jour là. Une goutte de la Mort Vivante, si je me souviens bien.

– J'avais l'air de rigoler plus qu'autre chose… ! C'est mon dragon en peluche qui danse autour de ma tête ?

– Et c'est cette même peluche qui a commencé à cracher du feu sous mon chaudron…

Elianor se mit à rigoler. Elle se souvenait très bien du fait qu'elle donnait vie à cette peluche quand elle était enfant ! C'était un de ses passes-temps favoris, autrefois.

– Merci papa…

– Le couvre feu est passé, file.

Se levant en même temps que son père, elle lui fit la bise et sorti en courant en tenant la photo contre elle. Elle n'avait pas regardé au dos, où il était clairement marqué : _Elianor Lily Snape. Lily, comme ta mère._

oOoOoOoOo

En entrant dans sa salle commune, la première chose qui lui arriva à l'esprit fut l'éclairage. La cheminée était toujours occupée par le foyer, ce n'était pas cela le problème. Mais bel et bien la lampe près du canapé, face à cette cheminée.

Elle remarqua une tête blonde, assise dessus, et s'en approcha.

– Tu n'es pas couché Draco ?

– Je t'attendais.

Haussant un sourcil, Elianor finit par s'asseoir à côté de lui alors qu'il lui tendait un petit écrin. Un petit écrin en velours jaune. Elle l'ouvrit sans autre forme de procès, et lu le petit mot qui était accompagné.

 _Joyeux anniversaire Snape._

Elle sourit légèrement. Il l'appelait toujours Snape. Même si son prénom lui échappait de temps en temps.

Elle retira le morceau de parchemin, et découvrit une bague en or blanc, sertie d'une pierre verte émeraude.

– Pourquoi ce cadeau… ?

– J'en avais envie. Tout simplement.

– Merci.

Elle lui embrassa la joue, et sortie de la pièce alors qu'il reprenait la lecture de son livre.

Une fois qu'il fut sûr que la porte d'Elianor était bien fermée, il se leva, et sorti pour se rendre au septième étage, devant la tapisserie qui abritait la Salle sur Demande. Il devait à tout pris réparer l'armoire à disparaître s'il voulait mener à bien ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait confié.

oOoOoOoOo

Dans sa chambre, la jeune fille aperçut tout de suite la lettre qui trônait fièrement sur son bureau. Sans plus attendre, elle s'y installa, et en lu le contenu.

Elle déglutit au fil de sa lecture.

Qu'allait-elle faire de cela ? Accepter ? Elle n'avait sans doute pas le choix.

Elianor soupira et se faufila sous ses couvertures sans quitter la peluche que Ginny lui avait offerte. Elle s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, sans avoir retourner la photo qu'elle avait directement accrochée à son mur.

oOoOoOoOo

 _ **13 Novembre,**_

 _ **Stade de Quidditch**_

 _ **Match entre les Gryffindors et Slytherin**_

Depuis les tribunes, les quatre maisons voyaient tout le match. Et même si Elianor souhaitait que sa maison gagne, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle voulait également que Gryffindor remporte la victoire.

Elle avait le cul entre deux chaises, comme disait le diction moldu.

Ronald ne laissait aucun souafle passer ses buts, il était un très bon gardien. Et Harry ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour l'instant, le vif d'or étant invisible depuis quelques minutes. Finalement, les deux attrapeurs repérèrent le vif au même moment, et ils plongèrent tous les deux au coude à coude pour tenter de le prendre.

Pourtant, après plus d'une heure de match, la maison des lions gagna le match, et Elianor sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Pansy lui sauter au cou.

Pansy était ravie que Ronald ait gagné sa place de gardien des buts.

 _ **Couloirs menant à la Grande Salle**_

Les deux Slytherin ne s'étaient pas quittées depuis la fin du match, et marchaient silencieusement derrière les autres, pour aller dîner.

Poussant son amie à aller voir Ronald, Elianor lui souffla qu'elle devait le faire maintenant. Cependant, quelque chose stoppa brusquement Pansy dans son élan alors qu'elle allait voir le roux. Tout un rassemblement s'était fait autour de lui pour le féliciter, certes ce n'était pas un problème pour la Slytherin ! Mais le fait que tous les Gryffindors se mettent soudainement à siffler lui fit froncer les sourcils. Alors elle s'avança un peu plus, sous le regard inquiet d'Elianor, et vit Ronald avec Lavender Brown.

Pansy serra les dents, et fit demi-tour, pour dévaler les escaliers. Lançant un regard à Harry, Elianor s'aperçut que le brun avait comprit lui aussi.

Le trio d'or et Ginny s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés d'Elianor, Pansy et Blaise. Draco c'était une toute autre histoire, mais voir Pansy partir d'un coup comme ça fit mal au cœur au basané et au survivant.

Ce fut le premier qui réagit, suivant Pansy dans les escaliers, il la rattrapa près du septième.

S'asseyant à côté d'elle, Blaise la tira lentement contre lui.

– C'est ce que ça te fait ? Quand tu vois Thomas avec Ginerva. Je le sais Blaise. J'ai vu comment tu la regardes… _Souffla la Slytherin._ Tu es mon meilleur ami…

Puis des éclats de rire retentirent près d'eux. Relevant les yeux, Pansy serra un peu plus les dents, ravalant ses larmes, alors que la voix de crécelle de Lavender s'entendit nettement.

– Oups ! La place est prise on dirait !

La lionne lâcha la main de Ronald pour faire demi-tour, alors que lui commençait à s'approcher de Pansy. Elle cracha son venin sans faire attention.

– Pans'…

– Tires-toi Weasley !

– Pansy…

– Casses-toi !

Le roux allait répliquer, mais il se retint en s'apercevant du regard noir de la jeune fille. Il rejoignit alors Lavender, laissant Pansy se rasseoir près de Blaise, qui souffla.

– C'est ce que ça me fait…

oOoOoOoOo

 _ **18 Novembre,**_

 _ **Couloirs de Hogwarts, quatrième étage**_

Marchant dans les couloirs avec Pansy, Elianor avait la tête ailleurs. Elles n'avaient pas cours toutes les deux. Les deux heures entre 14H et 16H étant l'option de soin aux créatures magique pour l'une, et Étude des Runes pour l'autre, elles avaient décidé d'un accord commun de rester ensemble dans les couloirs, à se balader.

Quelque chose inquiétait de plus en plus la plus jeune. Elle avait reçu une lettre, le jour de son anniversaire d'un certain _Héritier de la Maison Slytherin._ Elle ne savait pas quoi en faire. Même si elle se doutait qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas réellement le choix.

Pourtant en voyant Ronald avec cette pouffe de Lavender, Pansy s'arrêta légèrement avant de reprendre sa marche, faisant comme si de rien n'était. Elles ne firent pas non plus attention à Harry et Hermione, qui se tenaient près des deux autres Gryffindors.

Elianor remarqua cependant avec un certain amusement qu'ils se lançaient quelques regards discrets tous les deux. Ils allaient finir ensemble ces deux-là, Elianor n'en avait aucun doute.

Mais, Elianor ne pouvait pas se retirer cette lettre de la tête.

oOoOoOoOo

 _ **20 Novembre 1996,**_

 _ **Hogwarts**_

Le week-end allait s'achever dans quelques heures, il était à peine 15 H, après tout.

Assise à la bibliothèque avec Pansy et Draco, Elianor tentait de finir un devoir de potion pour le mardi, alors que le blond pestait encore contre les lions.

– Draco… Laisses-les un peu tu veux.

– Évidemment… Tu es amie avec eux, alors tu les défends. Tu es une Slytherin ou une Gryffindor ?

– Une Snape, Malfoy. Une Snape. L'écusson des serpents ou des lions, quelle importance. Et Potter est plus doué que toi en potion.

– Parce que Granger l'aide ! C'est tout !

– Bien sûr, et il est devenu meilleur qu'elle aussi ? C'est tout de même lui qui a remporté le flacon de « _felix »._

– Ce n'est que de la chance liquide… _Pesta Draco._

– Jaloux… _Sourit Elianor, alors que Ginny arrivait._ Gin' !

La rousse s'arrêta, se tourna vers elle et lui sourit, alors que la jeune Snape se levait pour la rejoindre. Ginny vint faire la bise à Pansy, et hocha la tête en direction de Malfoy, qui l'ignora pour la forme. Elianor rangea ses affaires, et laissa Pansy reprendre une conversation avec Draco, pour suivre son amie qui l'attendait.

– Salut Eli'. Tu vas bien ?

– On va dire que oui, si entendre Draco Malfoy parler des lions à longueur de temps pour se plaindre, alors oui. Tout va bien. Et toi ?

– On va dire que oui… Je me suis encore disputée avec Dean. C'est compliqué en ce moment.

– Blaise veut le tuer en ce moment…

– Pourquoi tu me parles de Zabini ?! _Sursauta Ginerva, les yeux confus,_ _et les joues légèrement rouges_ _._

Elianor se mit à sourire de manière malicieuse, et les deux étudiantes finirent par aller s'installer à une autre table, toutes les deux. Elles étudièrent pendant près de trois heures, avant qu'un élève de troisième année ne dise à la jeune Slytherin d'aller voir Dumbledore au plus tôt.

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, Elianor se leva et embrassa sa meilleure amie sur la joue, avant de marcher vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

Une fois devant la gargouille en forme d'aigle, Elianor souffla le mot de passe. Citron meringué… C'était vraiment un mot de passe ce truc ? Il s'agissait plus d'un dessert à base de citron que le directeur semblait tant aimer… La statue de l'aigle bascula sur le côté, dévoilant ainsi un escalier en spirale, qu'Elianor se mit à gravir. Elle entra doucement dans le bureau du directeur, qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

– Miss Snape ! Comment allez-vous ?

– Très bien professeur. Je m'adapte plutôt bien…

– Et les cours ? J'ai vu vos résultats d'entrée à l'école, vous êtes brillante !

– Oh euh… Je vous remercie professeur…

– Vos parents doivent être très fiers de vous.

– Mon père l'est… Enfin je crois ! _Elianor regarda le directeur, confuse, et perdue._

– Severus ne vous a toujours rien dit ? C'est étonnant venant de lui. J'ai pensé qu'il vous aurait tout dit il y a quelques années…

– Je ne comprends pas professeur… Que voulez-vous dire exactement ?

– Vous êtes une sorcière remarquable, je pensais que même s'il ne vous avait rien dit, vous l'auriez deviné.

– Arrêtez de parler par énigmes professeur… Expliquez-moi plutôt ce que je dois comprendre.

– Vous appartenez à la famille Potter, Elianor. Vous êtes la fille de Lily et James Potter.

Elianor s'étouffa avec sa propre salive. Elle finit par souhaiter une bonne nuit au directeur sans grande conviction, et dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre pour entrer en trombe dans les appartements de son père.

Il ne sursauta même pas, mais il semblait tout de même surpris de voir sa fille ici… Pourtant, quand il s'aperçut du regard noir qu'elle lui lançait, il ne put que déglutir.

La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, ce fut l'existence même de sa fille. De la fille de Lily et James Potter. Le savait-elle ?

– Elianor… Que fais-tu ici ?

– Ce que je fais ici ? Tu me demandes sérieusement ce que je fais ici ? _S'emporta Elianor._

– Elianor dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, et calmes-toi…

– Tu veux que je me calme, alors que je viens tout juste d'apprendre que tu n'es pas mon père ?

Elle fit une pause pendant quelques minutes, et craqua subitement, faisant sursauter légèrement Severus, alors que des larmes coulaient le long des joues de la jeune sorcière, et qu'un flacon de potion, vide, merci Merlin, éclata soudainement en morceaux.

– Tu n'es pas mon père putain ! Comment tu veux que je réagisse ?!

– Elianor… Je voulais te protéger. _Tenta le maître des potions._

– Mais comment as-tu pu me cacher cela pendant 15 ans ?! Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré… Mais le pire, c'est que ce n'est même pas toi qui me l'a dit, c'est Dumbledore. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ma mère… Putain, comment j'ai pu être aussi conne ?! Tu aurais pu attendre que je sois assez grande pour m'en parler, mais tu aurais… Je ne sais pas moi… Tu aurais au moins pu me dire que j'étais orpheline de naissance ! Je suis née en tuant ma mère !

– Tu n'as pas tué Lily ! Tu n'as pas tué ta mère Elianor…

Severus ferma les yeux quelques secondes, prenant une grande inspiration avant de fixer la jeune fille devant lui.

– La nuit de ta naissance, à Halloween, quelqu'un est venu chez toi. Quelques mois auparavant, j'avais entendu une conversation entre le directeur et une prophétesse. Elle a prédit une histoire concernant un enfant qui naîtrait à la fin du mois de Juillet. Harry Potter est né le 31 Juillet. Je ne pensais pas que la personne, à qui j'ai rapporté ce que j'avais entendu, allait les tuer. Tu aurais dû naître pour Noël, Elianor. Tu es née alors qu'elle était déjà morte. Lily a puisé dans sa magie pour te maintenir en vie quelques heures de plus… J'ai fait une erreur, je te demande de me pardonner…

La jeune fille était sans voix. Elle avait peine à croire que cela pouvait être vrai. Elle, une Potter ? C'était impossible… Mais il y avait tellement de choses qui ne s'expliquaient que maintenant, grâce à cela.

Les seuls mots qu'elle réussit à articuler, parvinrent à briser le visage de son père de substitution.

– Tu les as tués… Ils sont morts à cause de toi…

La vue d'Elianor se brouilla, et la jeune fille inspira brusquement, retenant ses larmes, avant de partir en claquant la porte du bureau de Snape.

Le professeur soupira, refermant les yeux. C'était tout comme s'il les avait tué, oui. Elle avait raison. Mais il n'avait pas voulu cela ! Il avait demandé au Seigneur des Ténèbres de les laisser vivre ! Pourtant…

oOoOoOoOo

Crachant le mot de passe avant d'entrer dans sa salle commune, la brune espérait ne croiser personne. Elle ne voulait pas que les serpents la voient dans un tel état de vulnérabilité et de faiblesse. Le dîner étant actuellement en train de se dérouler dans la Grande Salle, elle supposa que personne n'était dans la salle commune.

Son vœu ne fut cependant pas exaucé.

Pansy était assise sur le canapé en cuir, face à la cheminée.

Elle avait peut-être une chance d'atteindre son dortoir avant qu'elle ne la voit, ou ne l'entende.

Passant derrière le canapé, Elianor retint difficilement un sanglot, et Pansy se retourna vers elle.

– Eli'… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?! _S'inquiéta la jeune sorcière en voyant les larmes de son amie._

– C'est rien Pansy. Ce n'est qu'un coup de déprime. Tout va bien.

– Assis-toi.

Hésitante, la jeune fille vint s'asseoir à côté de Parkinson, plongeant son regard dans la seule émeraude que le serpent, surplombant la cheminée, portait pour œil.

Elle priait pour qu'elle ne lui pose pas de questions.

– Raconte-moi ce qu'il se passe… Je sens bien que ça ne va pas. Depuis que tu es ici, tu n'as jamais été dans cet état.

– Je ne suis pas sûre que… Je ne peux rien dire, je n'y arrive pas.

– Dis-moi ce que tu peux. Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance.

– Alors gardes le pour toi. Je veux que personne ne sache. Promets le moi Pans'…

– Je te le jure.

La sincérité chez Pansy, c'était sacré. Jamais elle ne cracherait ou ne divulguerait les secrets de quelqu'un. Et certainement pas ceux d'un ami.

– Je ne suis pas la fille de Snape. Mes parents sont morts le jour de ma naissance, alors que j'aurai dû naître le 25 Décembre…

– Tu es née le 31 Octobre, le jour de la mort des… Potter ?!

– Ne le dis à personne Pansy ! Je t'en prie ! Personne ne doit le savoir, et surtout pas Harry !

– Je te l'ai promis Elianor. Je tiendrais parole. Mais ça n'explique qu'en parti pourquoi tu es dans cet état. Je te connais.

– Il les a vendus au Seigneur des Ténèbres… Il les a fait tuer.

– Le professeur Snape a vendu les Potter… ?

Pansy écarquilla les yeux, alors que les larmes de son amie prenaient de l'ampleur.

Elle l'attira contre elle, et la serra un moment dans ses bras dans l'espoir de la consoler, alors que la jeune fille soufflait.

– J'ai fait une connerie Pans'… Je sais pas comment réparer ça.

– Quelle connerie ? _S'enquit la Slytherin en voyant son amie se lever, fouiller dans son sac et revenir avec une lettre._

– Lis là.

Prenant la lettre comme s'il s'agissait d'une petite chose fragile, Pansy écarquilla les yeux.

 _Elianor Lily Snape,_

 _Je dois avouer être surpris d'apprendre votre existence par le biais d'un de mes espions du Ministère. Votre père ne m'a jamais, ô grand jamais, parlé de vous._

 _J'ai pris connaissance de vos capacités magiques par l'étude de vos devoirs d'entrée à l'école de magie Hogwarts, et vous m'impressionnez. Vous êtes une sorcière remarquable, appartenant à la maison du grand Salazar Slytherin._

 _Je vous fais l'honneur de venir au Manoir Malfoy durant les vacances de Noël afin de me rencontrer, et de rejoindre notre grande et admirable cause._

 _Lord Voldemort, Héritier de la maison Slytherin_

Pansy releva les yeux vers Elianor, et lui demanda.

– Quelle connerie Elianor ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

– J'ai accepté. J'irai au Manoir Malfoy pour le rencontrer.

– Et recevoir la Marque ?! Mais tu es complètement folle ou quoi ?! Tu es une gamine ! Tu ne peux pas faire cela.

– Vous ne pouvez pas baisser d'un ton toutes les deux ? Les sorts de silence ne sont pas présents dans les dortoirs et dans la salle commune vous savez. _Retentit la voix de Draco, au milieu du couloir, alors qu'il atteignait la pièce principale._

Le blond ne portait qu'une chemise blanche et un pantalon en toile noire. Ses cheveux étaient toujours plaqués sur son crâne, et il fixait Elianor de son regard gris, la glaçant sur place.

– Pourquoi tu irais au Manoir pendant les vacances ? Réponds-moi franchement.

– Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais refuser son offre ?

– Son offre ? Tu appelles cela une offre toi ? Être marquée comme du bétail n'a rien d'une offre, et tu le sais.

– Si ça peut **le** sauver, je le ferais.

– Le ?

– Tu fais ça pour lui Eli'… ? _S'adoucit la voix de Pansy, à côté de la plus jeune._

– Lui qui par Salazar ?

– Harry Potter.

– Le balafré ? Pourquoi tu voudrais le sauver ?!

– Il est mon ami, Draco. Alors si en entrant dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je peux le sauver, je ne me gênerais pas.

– Et s'il l'apprend ? Tu sais que tu risques la mort en faisant ça ?

– Il ne le saura pas.

– Et qui te dit qu'il ne le sait pas déjà ? Franchement Snape ! Tout ça pour le balafré.

– Lui au moins il n'est pas un lâche.

– Tu veux dire quoi par-là ? Que je suis un lâche ?!

– Tout à fait ! Je sais que c'est toi pour le collier d'opale !

– STOP ! Tous les deux !

– Je vais me coucher Pans'… à demain.

Elianor récupéra la lettre, ne laissant pas le temps à Pansy ou Malfoy de dire quelque chose, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. La jeune fille n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de se blottir sous ses draps, tentant de se calmer. Reprenant lentement une respiration lente, la jeune fille se concentra sur son environnement, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre, où les bulles s'éclataient en silence.

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle était complètement perdue. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Ne pas aller au Manoir Malfoy et risquer de se faire tuer pour ne pas y être aller ? Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle devait protéger Harry. Son frère…

Elle rigola soudainement dans le silence de sa chambre, et pleura tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

Elle avait un frère par Merlin ! Et elle n'avait jamais connu ses parents ! Son père lui avait menti durant tant d'année, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir tenté de lui retirer des informations, au moins sur sa mère.

Fermant les yeux, Elianor tenta de ravaler ses larmes, et finit par retirer ses couvertures pour se rhabiller. Elle se dirigea, sans grande conviction vers la photo que son… père, lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire, et la retourna.

 _Elianor Lily Snape. Lily, comme ta mère._

Lire cette phrase lui fit mal au cœur. Il avait voulu lui dire à travers cette phrase ? Reposant la photo sur son bureau, elle sortit des cachots. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air.

La Tour d'Astronomie serait une bonne idée…

Elle traversa la salle commune en silence, mais pas assez visiblement.

– Où est-ce que tu vas ?

– Mêles-toi de ce qui te regardes Malfoy…

– Elianor… Attends !

Le blond se leva de son fauteuil, et suivit la jeune Snape alors qu'elle sortait de la salle commune. Il finit par la rattraper en la tenant par le coude, et l'obligea à se retourner vers lui.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe réellement ? On te connaît ici… D'accord, tu fais perdre des points à notre maison pour des discussions avec Weasel, mais… Eli'. On te connaît. C'est la première fois que tu as des larmes aux yeux depuis que tu es là. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

– Rien… Rien qui ne te regarde Draco. Ce n'est rien, je t'assure.

– Elianor… Ne la prend pas. Pas pour… ça. Pour lui ou pour qui que ce soit d'autre.

– Je le fais pour vous Draco. Pas seulement pour Harry. Mais aussi pour mes amis. Comme toi. Comme Pansy et Blaise.

– Je n'ai pas pris la marque pour…

– Tu l'as prise pour ta famille. Pour protéger ta mère avant tout. Je le sais Draco. Je n'ai pas accepté de gaîté de cœur.

Elianor finit par lui sourire légèrement, avant de lui embrasser la joue en douceur, le laissant surpris. Elle en profita pour prendre la fuite, monta les escaliers et se retrouva sans trop savoir comment en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie.

Mais elle n'était pas seule.

Harry était là. Avec Hedwige qui roucoula joyeusement en apercevant la nouvelle arrivante.

Ceci eut pour effet de faire faire un demi-tour au Gryffindor. Lui qui pensait être seul dans la Tour. A être le seul à venir ici, autrement que pour les cours d'Astronomie.

Pourtant, en voyant Elianor, il ne put que l'inciter à venir près de lui. Il ne savait pas comment qualifier cela, mais il avait l'impression d'être auprès de sa petite sœur dès qu'elle était à ses côtés.

Sa magie lui jouait peut-être des tours. Mais sa magie reconnaissait celle d'Elianor comme sa jumelle.

Un léger et apaisant silence s'installa entre eux, parsemé de leurs respirations respectives et des roucoulements de la chouette blanche, qui babillait quelque chose qu'ils étaient sûrement censés comprendre.

Ils se mirent à rire sous le brusque changement d'humeur de la jeune Harfang des neiges, qui battit des ailes. Comme pour montrer son mécontentement.

– Elle est adorable.

– C'est Hagrid qui me l'a offerte. Le lendemain de mon arrivée dans le monde sorcier, en cadeau d'anniversaire.

– Ça a dû être difficile pour toi d'apprendre que tu étais un sorcier… Doublé d'une célébrité d'ailleurs…

– Très. Mais c'est surtout le fait d'avoir appris que mes parents avaient été tué par Voldemort, alors que j'avais toujours cru qu'ils étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. Au final, ils ont été tués à cause de moi…

– Non ! _Se taisant subitement, Elianor se pinça les lèvres, accoudée à la barrière qui les séparait tous deux du vide._ Ce n'est pas à cause de toi…

– C'est pourtant ce qu'on m'a dit… Un enfant qui naîtra à la fin du septième mois aura le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'y a que moi… à part Neville mais…

– Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ils sont morts Harry…

Non. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. C'était de la faute de – son père ? Elle ne savait plus trop. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas le regard vert émeraude du brun posé sur elle, alors que les joues de la jeune fille recommençaient à se parsemer de larmes silencieuses.

– Eli'… ? Qu'est-ce que tu as… ?

Il paraissait si inquiet. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle était une Potter. Il ne l'accepterait sûrement pas… Alors elle se tourna simplement vers lui et murmura.

– Je suis tellement désolée Harry… Tellement désolée…

Sans réfléchir, Harry prit – sans le savoir – sa sœur dans ses bras, et la berça doucement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête d'Elianor, mais elle semblait si troublée, si perdue. Il ne put que tenter de la calmer, et de la bercer en lui disant qu'il était là, si elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

Même si il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'excusait, Harry continua de la rassurer.

Ils finirent par se séparer, et s'assirent tous deux au sol.

– Mon parrain est mort à cause de moi… Ceux que j'aime meure à cause de moi. Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois l'une d'eux.

– On dirait que tu es en train de me dire que tu ne veux plus me voir.

– Non ! Surtout pas ! C'est juste que… Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. _Souffla Harry, alors qu'Hedwige venait se poser entre eux._

La chouette roucoula à nouveau, et Elianor finit par lui caresser le plumage tout en douceur.

– J'ai su que Dumbledore t'avait convoqué en fin de soirée…

– Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler Harry.

Le ton était sans appel. Le sujet était clos. Harry Potter ? Son frère ? Impossible. Dumbledore lui avait mentit, tout comme son père. Lily… Son deuxième prénom ? Une simple coïncidence. Son père et elle étaient amis à l'époque de Hogwarts non ?

Mais… _« Tu n'as pas tuée Lily !»_ et _«_ _Elianor Lily Snape._ _Lily_ _,_ _c_ _omme ta mère »…_

Une coïncidence trop flagrante. Et elle avait peur qu'Harry ne la repousse, lui disant qu'elle se fichait de lui.

– Harry… Comment… Comment s'appelait ta mère… ?

Elle avait longtemps hésité avant de lui demander. Mais elle devait savoir. Elle devait comprendre.

– Lily…

Les yeux verts du brun se posèrent alors dans le vide, et Elianor se pinça les lèvres.

– Je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvaises choses Harry… Je…

– Je ne les ai pas connu Eli'… Je sais à quoi elle ressemble que grâce à un album photo. Et toi ?

– Moi ?

– Ta mère, comment elle s'appelait ?

– Je ne sais pas… Mon père n'a jamais voulu me parler d'elle… _Fit-elle en se mordant la lèvre. Elle lui mentait, elle le savait. Mais avait-elle le choix ? Comment le prendrait-il…_

– Jamais ?

– Jamais. Il a toujours évité le sujet. Il est roi dans ce domaine. Moi aussi d'ailleurs…

– On évite tous des sujets…

– Harry ? Comment est-il mort ? Ton parrain… Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas m'en parler, c'est ton droit.

Elianor détourna les yeux quand Harry se retourna vers elle. Il fronça les sourcils. Elle ne savait donc rien de ce qu'il se passait dehors ? La guerre ?

– Il a traversé le Voile au Ministère. Je pensais que ton père t'en aurait parlé. Ils se détestaient tellement, je suis sûr qu'il a été ravi d'apprendre qu'il était mort…

La jeune fille n'avait qu'une seule réponse face à cela. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Comment voulez-vous dire, alors que vous voulez hurler haut et fort, que Severus Snape n'est pas votre père ? Comment Harry réagirait-il… Sûrement très mal…

Pourtant, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre, le Gryffindor se leva, lui tendant la main.

– Je te ramène à ton dortoir…

– Filch doit être dans les couloirs Harry…

– Aucun soucis. Il n'est pas dans cette aile à cette heure-ci.

Elianor se releva avec l'aide du brun.

oOoOoOoOo

– Tu n'as jamais entendu parlé de la guerre qui fait rage dehors ? Contre Voldemort et ses Deaths Eaters.

– Non. Jamais. Mon père a sans doute voulu tout me cacher… Pour me protéger comme il le dit si bien… _Finit Elianor, en se mordant la joue._

– Elianor ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter !

La jeune Snape leva les yeux, et aperçut Pansy devant elle.

– Bonsoir Harry.

– Pans'. Je vais y aller, avant que ce ne soit ton père qui me trouve. Bonne nuit les filles.

– Bonne nuit Harry.

Elles entrèrent dans leur salle commune, et la sixième année enjoignit Elianor à la suivre jusqu'à sa chambre.

– Je te quitte pas d'une semelle toi. Je t'ai entendu tu sais ? Je t'ai entendu pleurer tout à l'heure.

– Ce n'était rien…

Elles se mirent toutes deux en pyjamas et s'allongèrent dans le lit de Pansy. Elles se mirent en face l'une de l'autre, laissant les reflets de la lune éclairer la pièce, alors qu'ils passaient à travers l'eau.

– Je ne lui ai pas dit que j'étais sa sœur…

– Et tu crois qu'il va réagir comment quand il va l'apprendre ? Sauter au plafond ? Il t'adore déjà… Ne tarde pas trop à lui dire…

– Pansy ! Je vais prendre la marque ! J'ai eu le choix entre accepter et refuser ! Et j'ai… J'ai accepté Pans'… J'ai accepté. Avant même que je ne sache la vérité…

– Pour qui le fais-tu Eli' ?

Elianor fixa son amie quelques minutes, le silence étant interrompu par les cliquetis contre la vitre.

– Pour Harry… Pour Draco… Pour toi… Pour mes amis, qu'ils soient chez les serpents, les lions, ou les aigles. Mais aussi… pour mon père… Je sais ce qu'il est… Je sais qu'il risque sa vie à chaque instant depuis qu'Il est revenu. Et j'ai peur… J'ai peur pour lui… Pour vous tous…

– Tu aurais dû aller chez les blaireaux Snape…

La plus jeune étouffa un sanglot, et se réfugia dans le giron de sa meilleure amie, qui la colla un peu plus contre elle. Elles finirent par s'endormir dans cette position plus d'une heure plus tard.

oOoOoOoOo

 _ **15 Décembre 1996,**_

 _ **Appartement de Severus Snape**_

Assise sur la première paillasse de la pièce, face au bureau de Severus, Elianor hésitait depuis quelques minutes pour lui poser une question.

Réalisant une potion de sommeil sans rêve pour le stock de Madame Pomfrey, à l'infirmerie, la jeune fille n'avait qu'une seule pensée. Ses parents biologiques.

Elle voulait savoir comment était sa mère. Si elle avait été une bonne ou une mauvaise élève. Gentille et attentionnée. Ou si, au contraire, elle avait été quelqu'un d'exécrable avec les autres. Et comment était son père aussi.

Arrêtant de batailler plus longtemps avec ses pensées, elle leva les yeux vers Severus par lâcher une première question.

– Tu peux me parler de maman ?

Le professeur leva les yeux de ses copies pour fixer sa fille. Car oui, Elianor était sa fille. Il n'était pas son père biologique, mais c'était bel et bien lui qui l'avait élevé. Et personne ne lui dira le contraire, sous le risque de se prendre un sortilège de son cru.

– Lily était charmante. Rouquine, yeux verts. Studieuse et brillante. Elle était ma meilleure amie à l'école. Et je l'aimais.

– … Et mon père ?

– Un parfait connard… _Cracha Severus, sans y faire réellement attention._ Mais elle ne voyait que lui. James Potter… Son fils est pareil. Gryffindor jusqu'au bout des ongles, insolent et stupide.

– Harry est mon frère. _Rappela brusquement Elianor._ Et ce parfait connard était mon père. Je dois te rappeler encore une fois que c'est à cause de toi ? Mais il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas. Comment puis-je être en vie, alors que maman était morte **avant** ma naissance ?

– C'était Lily. Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Elle était puissante. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

– Contrairement à toi…

Severus n'entendit pas sa phrase. A la place, il haussa un sourcil, et laissa sa fille sortir quand elle eut finit sa potion.

oOoOoOoOo

Elle rejoignit sa salle commune, et s'installa entre Blaise et Draco, qui stoppa sa discussion avec Blaise pour tourner le regard vers les yeux vides d'Elianor. Quand elle porta sa main droite à son visage, il put nettement constater qu'elle portait la bague qu'il lui avait offerte à son anniversaire.

Notant silencieusement ce fait dans le creux de son esprit, il s'obligea à ne pas sursauter quand elle posa sa tête contre son épaule.

– Ça va Eli' ? _S'inquiéta Pansy en voyant leur amie dans cet état._

– Pas très bien… Mais on fait aller.

Elle plongea son regard dans l'âtre de la cheminée, et soupira. Dans moins de deux semaines, elle serait au manoir Malfoy pour recevoir la marque. Une marque qui gravera à jamais sa peau, comme un tatouage indélébile.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas le changement de comportement de ses trois amis face à son état d'esprit.

Voulant la faire sortir de sa torpeur, le black commença une conversation.

– Tu y vas alors au bal de Slughorn ?

– Évidemment que oui ! Il y aura Harry, Hermione, Luna… Ginny aussi… _Souffla-t-elle en fixant le black, un léger sourire aux lèvres._

– Pourquoi tu me parles de Ginerva ?!

– Putain Blaise ! Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Comme Pansy avec Weasel ! _Rigola Draco._

– Ce n'est même pas vrai… _S'offusquèrent les deux serpents, avant de voir Elianor sourire doucement._

Ils avaient au moins réussi cela. Faire sourire la jeune Snape.

oOoOoOoOo

 _ **20 Décembre,**_

 _ **Bal du club de Slughorn**_

Beaucoup de jeunes sorciers étaient présents. Beaucoup trop pour Elianor, qui ne savait quelle posture ou quelle apparence porter dans ce genre d'événement.

Avec sa robe couleur émeraude et aux broderies dorées, elle abordait à la fois la couleur émeraude de sa maison, mais aussi celle des Gryffindor par l'or. Quand elle allait se retourner vers Blaise, Elianor aperçut nettement Hermione se cacher derrière un rideau pour échapper à quelqu'un.

Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, Harry rejoignit la brune derrière ce même rideau.

– Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?

– Je me suis échappée ! J'ai laissé Cormac sous la branche de gui…

– Cormac ?! C'est lui que tu as invité ?! _Lâcha le brun, un brin jaloux._

– Ce type a plus de tentacules qu'un Snargalouf !

– Tartare de dragon ? _Fit un serveur en arrivant, cassant leur effet « cocon » derrière les rideaux._

– Non merci… ça va aller… _Répondit Hermione, croisant les bras._

– Vous faites bien, ça donne une haleine épouvantable !

– Oh et puis si ça peut repousser Cormac !

Hermione prit le plateau des mains du serveur et fourra cet… apéritif, suspect dans sa bouche, avant qu'elle ne le repose dans le plateau, et ne le donne à un Harry interrogatif.

– Oh non le voilà…

Cormac arriva au moment où elle prit la fuite, et lança à Harry.

– C'est une véritable anguille ta copine. Elle a la langue bien pendue aussi, mais elle a un brin… C'est quoi que je mange là au fait ? _Souffla le Gryffindor, en mâchant le tartare de dragon._

– Les boules du dragon.

L'effet fut immédiat. Cormac recracha le tout. Juste devant Severus Snape qui venait chercher Potter. Potter qui se faisait la malle.

– Vous venez de gagner un mois de retenue McLaggen. Pas **si** vite Potter !

Sortant du « cocon », Severus se dirigea vers Potter, alors qu'il cherchait Hermione des yeux.

– Professeur, mon amie…

– Doit bien pouvoir survivre une minute ou deux à votre absence. J'ai un message pour vous.

– Un message ?

– Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous faire parvenir ses meilleurs vœux de Noël. Il voyage, et reviendra quand les cours, reprendront.

– Il voyage où ?

Ignorant la question du brun, Snape s'en alla. Jusqu'à ce que Filch ne hurle qu'un inopportun était présent.

La musique cessa, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le concierge et l'élève indésirable à la fête. Draco Malfoy.

Fronçant les sourcils, Elianor le fixa, alors que son – père – s'avançait vers lui.

– Je vais raccompagner ce jeune homme.

– Volontiers.

Le prenant par le coude, Severus fit sortir Draco de la salle, alors qu'Harry se mettait à les suivre.

oOoOoOoOo

Dans le couloir, Harry se plaqua contre un mur pour écouter la conversation entre Malfoy et son professeur. Tout du long, il fronça les sourcils.

– Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre !

– Vous avez peur Draco. Laissez-moi vous aider.

– Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! J'ai été choisi pour ça ! Parmi tous les autres !

– J'ai fait le serment inviolable. Laissez-moi vous aider.

– Ce sera ma gloire ! J'ai été choisi pour ça !

Harry regagna son dortoir en essayant d'oublier tout cela. Même s'il n'y parvenait pas vraiment.

oOoOoOoOo

Pendant ce temps, Elianor était retournée dans sa salle commune, et discutait avec Blaise de ce qu'il s'était passé à la fête de Slughorn.

Quand Draco entra dans la pièce, Elianor bondit de sa place.

– C'était quoi ça ?! Pourquoi tu t'es introduit en douce comme ça au septième étage ?!

– Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde Snape.

– Draco ! _Sursauta Blaise, cela faisait deux bonnes semaines qu'il n'avait pas appelé Elianor comme cela._

– Mêlez-vous tous les deux de ce qui vous regarde. OK ? _Cracha le blond, avant de voir Elianor froncer les sourcils._

Silencieusement, elle lui intima de venir lui parler dans sa chambre d'un geste de tête, et il la suivit sans protester.

La jeune fille s'assit sur son lit, alors que Draco observait la pièce d'un œil inquisiteur. Il se mit à fixer la photo qu'elle avait raccroché à son mur. La photo d'elle à ses deux ans, avec le dragon en peluche qui tournoyait autour de sa tête. Le blond avisa également la présence de la lettre du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur son bureau, et finit par se retourner vers elle avant de s'asseoir à son tour sur le lit qu'occupait déjà Elianor.

– Qu'est-ce que tu faisais au septième étage Dray ? Tu peux me le dire…

– J'ai une mission Eli'… Je ne peux rien te dire de plus.

– Draco…

– Je dois trouver un moyen de tuer Dumbledore et de faire entrer des Deaths Eaters dans le château. Ça te va comme réponse ?

Elianor se mordit la langue. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire en cet instant. Elle comprenait, c'était certain, Draco était prit entre deux feux. Mais Elianor était perdue. Fermant les yeux quelques secondes en prenant une respiration plus calme et plus contrôlée, elle se tourna vers le blond.

Les yeux gris orageux fixaient un point vide devant lui, alors la jeune fille posa une main sur sa joue et lui fit tourner la tête, de façon à ce qu'il la fixe. Elle murmura.

– Fais attention Draco… Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir avancer sans toi.

– Évidemment que tu le pourras… Tu es une Snape…

Une Potter, eut-elle envie de répondre. À la place, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, tout en fermant les yeux. Draco écarquilla les siens. Qu'était-il censé faire par Merlin ?!

…

… TBC …

…


	4. Chapitre 3 : Le passé

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Je suis bel et bien de retour pour la suite d'Angel ! Oui je sais, j'ai pris mon temps, mais ça m'a permis d'avancer un peu et de prendre de l'avance sur les prochains chapitres ! *Ouais enfin surtout pour les DERNIERS chapitres… Il y a quand même pas mal de trou du coup…* Trous qui seront comblés, je vous rassure !

Enfin bref ! On arrête le blabla ! Laissons la place aux RAR :

 **brigitte26 :**

Eh oui… Des adolescents dans un monde dangereux… Mais c'est l'univers de notre cher Harry Potter ! Que serait la vie sans quelques détraqueurs ?! XD

Bonne lecture à toi !

 **Miss Homme Enceinte 2 :**

Bonsoir à toi !

Oui je sais, je n'ai pas répondu à tes question, mais c'est normal, puisque la réponse viendra dans ce chapitre !

Eli' et Draco, j'avoue que leur relation est plaisante à écrire pour moi, je dois l'avouer quand même ! Ils s'attirent et se repoussent en même temps !

Quant à Mione, elle sera effectivement avec notre Ryry national ! Mais oui… Les deux derniers Weasley avec des Slytherin… Les meilleurs amis de notre Draco en plus ! *excuse la… Elle pète un plomb je crois...*

Pour ce qui est de l'erreur d'écriture du mot : Gryffindor, voici une petite explication : J'ai choisi de garder le nom en anglais, je le trouvais plus cool !

Mais pour les autres erreurs de ma part, je prends note et t'en remercie ! :)

Bonne lecture à toi !

 **aurel8611 :**

Bondoir !

Mitigée… ? Je crois que ça va pas s'arranger avec le temps ! Mais courage XD

 **noour :**

Hi !

Ce couple fait plaisir à ce que je vois ! J'en suis ravie ! Pour la tête de Draco quand il apprendra qu'elle est une Potter, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais pour le prochain chapitre… Je crois XD

Bonne lecture ;)

' **calyssa :**

Bonsoir à toi ! *…. Tu m'as manqué ! O.O Non vraiment !* Euh…

Ah Dumby… Toujours au courant de tout, même quand il ne le faut pas, et surtout ! Il dit toujours tout aux principaux concernés ! Et c'est parfois très dérangeant je te l'accorde !

Cependant, ce chapitre ne t'accordera pas beaucoup de réponse pour le moment, mais je te souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture, et ravie de te revoir ! 3

 **FIN RAR**

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour l'absence de presque 4 mois ! Mais que voulez-vous ! Il y a les vacances, on est déjà en Mars putain ! O.O Dans deux mois j'ai FINI les cours ! … Enfin j'espère en tout cas…

Mais bon, j'ai plus de temps pour écrire, donc ça ira, le chapitre suivant arrivera en Avril ! Ou fin Mars… A vous de choisir les louveteaux ! Je vous nems !

 **RATING** : M

 **Couple** : Harry/Hermione ; Draco/Elianor ; Blaise/Ginny ; Ronald/Pansy (oui c'est un couple pas commun, mais je les vois bien ensemble...)

* * *

 **Angel with the scabbed wings**

 **...**

 _ **Chapitre III : Le passé**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _ **Quatre ans :**_

Il faisait encore nuit quand la porte de son bureau, à Hogwarts, s'ouvrit sur l'Elfe de maison du manoir Prince. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, Severus incita le petit être à lui expliquer le pourquoi de sa présence. Alita ne venait jamais sans raison. Et en général, c'était pour la petite.

– La petite Elianor requiert votre présence Maître... L'orage lui fait peur, et elle a fait un cauchemar. Elle a si peur Maître... Et elle est si petite...

– Très bien. Je rentre avec toi.

Le maître des potions laissa l'elfe de maison le ramener auprès de cette petite, qui était sa fille depuis quatre ans maintenant.

Severus s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à Lily, au niveau du mental, et de l'intelligence, en revanche, elle avait l'apparence de son père. Les yeux bruns. Et ses cheveux si bruns, comme ceux de James, même s'ils étaient largement plus longs et disciplinés que les siens.

Sa petite Elianor était un ange. A son âge, elle aimait déjà beaucoup les potions, et la magie. Il l'avait retrouvé un soir, avec un bébé dragon dans le salon. Il n'avait pas été prit de panique, mais son instinct lui avait soufflé qu'il s'agissait d'une envie de sa fille. Avoir un ami avec qui jouer. Elle avait une petite peluche dragon dans sa chambre, et étrangement, ce petit dragon, bien réel, en était la réplique parfaite. Sans les poils doux évidemment, et les yeux en billes roses, qui étaient remplacés par des saphirs jaunes.

En entrant dans le salon avec l'elfe de maison, Severus remarqua tout de suite les flashs avant que le son des éclairs ne se fasse entendre. Tendant l'oreille, le sorcier entendit des pleurs, provenant d'une armoire juste à côté de lui.

Prudemment, il s'y dirigea et ouvrit doucement la porte. Ce qu'il y vit lui fit mal au cœur. Sa petite princesse était assise en position fœtale, sur le sol, cachée derrière une des robes de Severus. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, serrant cette précieuse peluche dragon contre elle, et sauta au cou du brun quand elle l'aperçut.

– Papa !

Prenant sa fille dans les bras, Severus lui caressa les cheveux, lui disant qu'il était là désormais.

Déjà à cette époque, Severus se demandait comment cette petite allait réagir quand elle apprendrait qu'elle n'était pas sa fille. Il n'avait pas peur ! Surtout pas ! Il était juste anxieux du comment elle allait le découvrir.

L'orage grondant au dehors, Severus sentit les petits bras de sa fille se resserrer sur son cou. Cette nuit-là, il avait dormi avec elle. Et c'était également la nuit où elle lui avait avoué trois petits mots.

« _Je t'aime papa »_

Si cette phrase lui avait, sur le coup, gonflée le cœur de chaleur et de joie, Severus avait aussi senti une pointe de souffrance poindre. Il avait adopté Elianor. Et elle ne le savait pas. Il avait tout fait pour qu'elle ne manque de rien. Même s'il lui manquait une présence féminine dans le Manoir. Il ne voulait pas la laisser sortir du Manoir, voir le dehors. Par angoisse et appréhension qu'elle ne rencontre quelqu'un qui lui demanderait qui étaient ses parents. Mais aussi par la peur qu'elle et lui ne tombent sur un Death Eater encore en liberté. Comme Lucius Malfoy. Qui n'hésiterait pas à avouer son existence au Seigneur des Ténèbres, s'Il venait à revenir.

...

 _ **Six ans :**_

– Pourquoi tu ne me parles jamais de ma maman ?

C'était la question qu'Elianor n'arrêtait pas de lui poser depuis plusieurs mois. A chaque fois, il lui disait que c'était encore douloureux, et qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Par Salazar ! La petite n'était pas dupe ! Elle savait bien qu'il y avait autre chose. Et cela, elle ne le supportait pas.

Severus devait bien avouer qu'elle avait déjà le caractère de son père biologique, mélangé au sien. Un mélange de Potter et de Snape… Quelle bonne blague ! Elle aurait dû être le mélange de Lily Evans et de lui ! Pas de cet abruti de James Potter ! Elle aurait pu être sa fille, à lui, si Potter n'avait pas été là.

Si seulement il pouvait changer le cours des choses… Il aurait pu sauver Lily… La mère de sa fille.

Severus fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait alors faire. Dire à la petite de continuer son exercice de magie.

...

 **NDA : En hommage à John Hurt**

 _ **Huit ans :**_

Severus lui avait promis de l'emmener à Diagon Alley aujourd'hui, pour aller chercher sa première baguette. Alors Elianor était debout, attendant son père dans la cuisine, avec un livre de potion de troisième année à Hogwarts, qu'elle avait chipé dans la bibliothèque de son père.

Elle lisait tranquillement, quand Severus arriva, posant un baiser léger sur son front. Il lui tendit la main, et Elianor comprit de suite ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle était prête ! Ça oui !

 _Diagon Alley_

Les ruelles n'étaient pas très grandes. Ce fut la première chose que la petite fille remarqua, alors qu'elle suivait son père jusqu'à une boutique.

Pas n'importe quelle boutique non ! Celle de Monsieur Ollivander, le meilleur fabricant de baguette magique.

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique, et un homme assez âgé, se présenta à eux comme étant le gérant.

– Monsieur Ollivander, puis-je vous présenter ma fille. Elianor.

– Bonjour Monsieur… _Sourit timidement Elianor, alors que l'homme lui souriait en retour._

– Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance jeune demoiselle.

Elianor ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement, et de le fixer de ses yeux bruns. Ollivander se tourna à nouveau vers Severus, qui hocha la tête d'un accord.

– Tout à fait l'âge pour une première baguette ! Je reviens dans un instant.

Le vieil homme partit dans ses rayons en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Elianor arrivait à discerner quelques mots, comme « If », « Sycomore » ou encore « Crin de licorne » et « Crin de Thestrals ». Il devait parler de la composition de la baguette…

Et effectivement, un instant plus tard, il revint avec deux baguettes. Il tendit la première à Elianor, sous le regard approbateur de son père.

– Crin de licorne, bois de houx, 28 centimètres 12, pour être exact.

Elianor fit un geste, comme lui avait montré son père, mais rien ne se produisit. Rien ne se cassa, rien n'explosa non plus.

– Essayons celle-ci… crin de Thestrals, bois de Sorbier, 25 centimètres 30.

Au moment où Elianor prit la baguette, elle sentit comme un léger picotement dans ses doigts d'abord, puis dans tout son corps. La baguette l'avait-elle choisi… ? Le sourire du vendeur lui répondit que oui. Et il souffla.

– Chaque baguette, dès le moment où elle trouve son propriétaire idéal, commencera à apprendre des choses de son partenaire humain tout en lui apportant son propre enseignement. Je suis certain, que vous apprendrez à faire de grandes choses avec cette baguette, Miss Snape.

 **NDA : Vous allez nous manquer Monsieur Ollivander**

 _ **« Chaque baguette choisi son sorcier Monsieur Potter »**_

 _ **De Garrick Ollivander**_

 _Puissiez-vous trouver le paradis_

 _..._

 _ **Dix ans :**_

Ils faisaient des potions depuis le début de la journée, et même si Elianor avait l'air de s'ennuyer à brasser une potion de Pussos pour son père, ou en tout cas pour l'infirmerie de l'école de sorcier Hogwarts, la petite fille aimait ces moments passés avec son père.

Les yeux bruns de la petite s'émerveillaient à chaque potion. Elle adorait ça, tout simplement.

La potion Pussos terminée, Elianor due préparer une potion un peu plus compliquée. Et elle avait peur de ne pas y arriver. Alors pour faire du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle ensorcela son petit dragon en peluche, qui s'articula comme un vrai petit dragon, et elle le regarda tournoyer autour d'elle pendant plus de dix minutes. Le petit dragon finit par se heurter contre une étagère d'ingrédient, et voulant rattraper le petit animal avant qu'il ne touche le sol, Elianor reçut une éclaboussure d'un liquide ambre, qui tombait lentement d'un flacon, dans les yeux.

Ce fut un Severus paniqué qui attira sa fille contre lui quand il vit le déroulement de la scène. Lentement, il releva le visage de sa fille en pleure, et regarda ses yeux. Étrangement, ils n'étaient plus bruns comme ceux de James, mais bel et bien ambré. Comme une pierre précieuse. Un saphir jaune.

Il savait que les yeux de sa fille garderaient cette couleur désormais. Le sang de licorne qui lui était tombé dans les yeux n'était pas nocif pour sa santé après tout… Et Elianor lui avait avoué adorer cette couleur.

...

 _ **Treize ans :**_

– Mais pourquoi ?!

– Non c'est non Elianor !

– Mais je ne sors jamais ! Je pourrais aller à Diagon Alley, juste une heure ou deux !

– Elianor.

– Dis-moi pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je sortes papa ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dehors pour que tu ne veuilles pas que je sorte à ce point ?!

Le mois d'Août venait à peine de débuter. Et Elianor n'en pouvait plus de rester enfermée au Manoir Prince. Mais Severus n'avait pas le choix… Maintenant qu'Il était revenu, il ne pouvait pas risquer de laisser la jeune fille sortir. C'était bien trop dangereux.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne savait rien de sa « trahison », et il espérait qu'Il ne le sache jamais, mais il savait que la roue tournait. Que Voldemort allait finir par savoir qui il était réellement, à quel camp il appartenait. Et qui était Elianor Lily Snape.

– Que veux-tu faire à Diagon Alley ?

– Rencontrer d'autres gens ! D'autres sorciers ! Je ne vois jamais personne d'autre que toi ! Ou Alita !

– Elianor, tu n'as pas **besoin** d'y aller.

– Quoique je dise, tu me diras non de toute façon…

La jeune fille baissa les yeux sur son assiette. Elle trifouilla les ingrédients avec sa fourchette, alors que Severus l'observait en silence.

Elle avait l'intelligence de Lily. Son habilité en potion et en métamorphose. La même chevelure, bien qu'avec une couleur plus sombre, à la limite du noir. Mais les yeux d'Elianor n'étaient pas émeraude, comme ceux du fils Potter ou de Lily, mais bel et bien jaune saphir.

Mais son caractère en revanche, c'était une autre histoire. Le mélange parfait, ou plutôt chaotique des trois. Evans, Potter et Snape. Un caractère explosif. Elianor disait ce qui ne lui plaisait pas, ce qu'elle réfutait dans le comportement de son père, dans sa façon de lui dire quoi faire, quand et comment.

Mais depuis quelques semaines, elle voulait sortir. C'était trop risqué. Et Severus était de plus en plus inquiet.

– Et si j'allais à l'école… ? À Hogwarts ?

– Elianor…

– Tu garderais un œil sur moi, tout le temps. Et je rencontrerais d'autres personnes… D'autres sorciers de mon âge… Je sais que tu ne veux pas, mais…

– Ce n'est pas le problème Elianor. _Soupira Severus, se massant la nuque._ C'est juste compliqué dehors…

– A cause de quoi ? Tu ne me laisses lire aucun journal. Explique-moi papa.

 _ **Papa**_. Comment allait-elle savoir qu'elle n'était pas sa fille. Dumbledore ? C'était sûrement le plus probable. Comment allait-elle le prendre ? Très mal. Severus le savait très bien. Il connaissait sa fille. Et cette fois. Il se l'avouait. Il avait peur.

...

 _ **Quatorze ans**_

Le mois de juin venait de s'achever. Black avait traversé le Voile de la Mort au Ministère le 22 Juin, et le gamin Potter était détruit. Il venait de perdre la personne qu'il prenait pour son père. Severus l'avait bien remarqué.

En rentrant au Manoir Prince ce soir-là, il avait senti une odeur de crème brûlée. Alita faisait encore la cuisine. Il s'y était dirigé sans réelle attention, et avait vu sa fille, endormie sur la table de la cuisine, alors que l'elfe de maison chantonnait une berceuse pour la jeune endormie sur un de ses devoirs d'entrée à Hogwarts.

Severus avait cédé, et allait laisser sa fille prendre la direction de l'école des sorciers de Grande Bretagne.

Il réveilla doucement la jeune fille.

– Vas te coucher Elianor…

– Je dois finir ce devoir… C'est le dernier qu'il me reste à faire. Je pourrais tout envoyer à Hogwarts après ça… _Finit la jeune sorcière, en baillant._

– Elianor, tu t'endors. Vas dormir.

– Mais c'est le devoir de potions… Je ne peux pas aller me coucher maintenant… Il ne doit me rester qu'une question ou deux…

– Vas dormir, tu le finiras demain. Tu travailles trop. Je t'ai déjà dit que si tu avais mal répondu à quelques questions de bases, ce n'était pas grave. Tout le monde peut se tromper. Alors vas dormir. Tu finiras demain.

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers Severus, et le remercia alors qu'il lui embrassait les cheveux. Alita débarrassa la table d'un geste de la main, rangeant les affaires de la sorcière directement dans sa chambre, sur son bureau. Elianor se leva, souhaita une bonne nuit à son père et monta se coucher.

Severus avait peur. Lucius lui avait parlé d'une jeune fille qui allait entrer à Hogwarts cette année. Quelqu'un avait avoué à Malfoy qu'une étudiante allait y entrer, et qu'il allait en parler au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors oui. Severus Snape avait peur pour la jeune fille qu'il avait adopté par le sang.

…

… TBC …

…


	5. Chapitre 4 : La marque

BONJOUR LE MONDE !

Euh oui, je suis particulièrement de bonne humeur ! Je pense que vous l'avez remarqué là… Enfin bref ! Juste pour vous dire aussi… Je suis en cours de spécialité informatique (SI 7 qu'on appelle ça…) mais je me fais un peu chier alors euh… Bah je publie la suite en fait ! (Qui sera en fait en décaler et donc publier ce soir puisque le site n'a pas voulu publier... O.O)

Place aux réponses RAR :

 **noour :** Bonjour à toi !

L'enfance d'Elianor est un point qu'il fallait à tout prix aborder à mes yeux, pour montrer quelques aspects de son enfance, qui est cohérente avec sa personnalité au cours de sa scolarité à Hogwarts.

Et oui… La publication reprend ! Certains chapitres sont déjà bien écrit d'ailleurs ! Alors n'hésite pas si tu veux un petit avant goût !

Bisous à toi !

 **Miss Homme Enceinte 2 :** Hello !

Je t'avais bien dit que ce chapitre t'apporterait des réponses ! Il faut toujours m'écouter ! *Euh… Or not…*

La correction sera faite quand j'aurais le temps ! Merci pour ta remarque, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir quelqu'un qui remarque quelques petites fautes de frappe ! Merci à toi et à plus tard !

 **brigitte26 :** Salut !

Ah oui, les réactions de Severus sur le fait de ne pas savoir comment faire pour lui dire qu'elle n'est pas sa fille… Je dois tout de même bien avouer que ces passages étaient assez compliqués à écrire, surtout pour réussir à faire passer les émotions… J'espère que ça a été le cas pour toi en tout cas !

Bisous !

 **aurel8611 :** 'Jour !

Ravie que ce chapitre te plaise !

Bisous !

 **lesaccrosdelamerceri :** Euh… Well… Tu n'avais pas plus long comme pseudo dis… ? XD

Merci en tout cas pour les deux reviews !

Ah oui, le rapprochement entre Elianor et Draco ! Mais bon, sans cela, à mes yeux, elle n'aurait pas suivi Draco sans avoir pris la Maaaa… *Shut up… Please…* Ah ouii ! Elle ne l'a pas encore prise ! Pardon ! Mais bon, tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est protégé ses amis ! Et Severus le comprend bien !

Quant à Harry… Il faut avouer qu'il devait bien s'en douter après tout.

Et la relation entre Severus et Eli' restera tout de même très familiale quand même ! C'est lui qui l'a élevée et il l'aime plus que sa propre vie !

Bisous à toi !

 **FIN RAR**

Eh bien, merci à toutes et à tous pour vos lectures, tout ça me fait extrêmement plaisir !

Je vous n'ems mes chéris !

Bisous à vous et bonne lecture !

ET JE VOUS RASSURE ! LA SUITE ARRIVERA FIN MAI A TOUT LES COUPS !

 **RATING** : M

 **Couple** : Harry/Hermione ; Draco/Elianor ; Blaise/Ginny ; Ronald/Pansy (oui c'est un couple pas commun, mais je les vois bien ensemble...)

* * *

 _ **Angel with the scabbed wings**_

…

 _ **Chapitre IV : La marque**_

…

* * *

 _ **21 Décembre,**_

 _ **Hogwarts Express**_

Les vacances venaient de commencer et Elianor regrettait déjà de ne pas avoir accepté de les passer avec Ginny, au Terrier, avec Ronald, et surtout Harry.

Pourtant elle allait les passer avec Draco… Et Severus. Au Manoir Malfoy…

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle allait faire… Elle prendrait la marque le lendemain de Noël, le 26 Décembre pour protéger Harry Potter. Son frère aîné, qui ignorait toute la vérité. Il ignorait qu'elle était sa sœur, elle n'avait pas réussi à le lui dire. C'était trop difficile.

Quand elle repensait au fait que Draco le rabaissait chaque année, elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais depuis ce qu'il s'est passé avec Katie Bell, Elianor ne pouvait plus oublier ce qu'elle savait au sujet du blond. Certes, il le faisait pour protéger sa famille, et sa mère avant tout, mais il avait failli tuer Katie ! Tout cela pour accomplir la mission que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait ordonné de d'exécuter… Comment Draco pouvait-il se rabaisser à de telles choses ? A de telles insanités ?

Assise dans un compartiment vide du Hogwarts Express, la jeune fille ne pouvait que s'inquiéter sur ce qui allait arriver. Elle avait peur. Elle devait bien l'avouer. Pas de ce qu'elle allait faire pour aider et protéger Harry… Mais de la réaction de Severus.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Et il allait lui en vouloir pour un long moment.

Fermant les yeux, Elianor sentit et entendit quelqu'un entrer dans son compartiment. Elle colla son front contre la vitre, ravalant ce qu'elle pensa être un sanglot, quand elle sentit ses yeux piquer.

– Tu vas vraiment le faire alors ? Et s'il savait déjà qui tu es ?

– Aucun doute qu'il ne le sait déjà Malfoy.

– Alors quoi ? Tu vas quand même te laisser marquer ? Tout ça pour le balafré franchement…

– Tout ça pour mon frère oui. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Trop de coïncidence tue les coïncidences. Je suis née le jour de la mort des Potter ? Coïncidence. Je m'appelle Elianor Lily Snape ? Lily ? Comme Lily Potter ? Coïncidence. Et Severus a fini par m'avouer que j'étais leur fille. Enfin… Dumbledore l'a fait…

– Elianor… Je ne dis pas que tu fais une erreur, okay ? Juste que c'est dangereux.

– Si je ne te connaissais pas, je jurerais que t'inquiéterais pour moi.

– On est ami non ?

– Évidemment. Mais ce que tu as fait à Katie Bell…

– Je ne veux pas parler de ça…

– Elle est à St Mungo's à cause de toi Draco ! Bon sang ! Te servir d'elle pour accomplir ta tâche ? Tu es sérieux ?

– Et tu veux quoi ?! Que j'aille le voir dans son bureau et que je lance un sort ? Comme ça ?

– Je préférerais que tu ne fasses rien du tout.

– Je pourrais te dire la même chose. Tu as encore le temps de partir une fois à King's Cross !

– Tu t'inquiètes pour moi à ce point-là… ?

– Merde Eli'… Essayes de comprendre. Tu me dis que tu veux aider Potter, d'accord mais… Merde ! C'est toi qui va prendre les risques !

Fronçant les sourcils, Elianor fixa son ami droit dans les yeux, et elle crut un instant qu'il avait… peur ? Pour elle ?

– Tu n'es pas simplement inquiet, tu as peur pour moi…

– Évidemment que j'ai peur pour toi idiote ! Je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi, mais il semblerait que j'en pince pour toi, comme tu le dis si bien pour Ronald et Pansy. _Souffla le blond, en déviant les yeux vers la porte coulissante du compartiment alors que_ _celle-ci_ _s'ouvrait en silence_ _sur Ginerva, la meilleure amie d'Elianor._

– Eli' ? Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir avec nous au Terrier ?

– Certaine Gin'. Passes de bonnes vacances.

– Toi aussi Eli'.

Elianor se leva et prit son amie dans ses bras avant de lui faire la bise, et de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

– Si tu corresponds avec Blaise pendant les vacances, je veux tous les détails possibles à la rentrée.

La rouquine se mit à rougir brusquement, et offrit un sourire à sa meilleure amie avant d'aller retrouver un groupe de Gryffons, un peu plus loin.

Si Elianor devait dire à quelqu'un qu'elle avait pris la marque, ce serait à Ginny. Ginny… qui le répéterait à coup sûr à Harry.

oOoOoOoOo

 _ **26 Décembre 1996,**_

 _ **Manoir Malfoy**_

N'ayant que très peu dormi durant les nuits précédentes, Elianor décida d'opter pour une pause de cinq minutes, dehors. Loin de tous les partisans de Voldemort et de lui-même. Toute seule.

Elle en avait assez de se retrouver entourée de Death Eaters… Et elle n'avait pas encore vu Severus. Il viendra, elle le savait.

Même s'il faisait un froid de canard, qu'un vent frais se levait et que la neige recouvrait le sol, la jeune fille se sentait bien. En liberté. Cela n'allait pas durer. Ce soir, elle recevra la marque, de son plein grès, et elle pourra aider Harry par la suite.

Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Quelque chose clochait. Elle avait peur, de plus en plus chaque jour depuis son arrivée.

IL savait, elle en était convaincue, et c'était de plus en plus inquiétant. Le Lord était dangereux et il ne devait en aucun cas savoir qu'Elianor était la sœur de Harry, encore moins que la jeune fille savait pour sa condition familiale.

– Tu ne devrais pas être toute seule Eli'… On ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver.

– Je suis prudente Draco. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi… _Souffla-t-elle en se tournant vers son ami._

– C'est Severus qui m'envoie. C'est lui qui s'inquiète pour toi. Enfin, lui qui s'inquiète le plus de nous deux en tout cas.

– Il s'inquiète pour rien. Je ne fais rien qui pourrait nuire à qui que ce soit, à part à moi-même peut-être…

– Alors… tu as su qu'ils avaient attaqué là où les Weasley habitent… Le Terrier ?

Un long silence entre les deux amis s'installa, avant que la jeune fille n'écarquille les yeux, le temps qu'elle ne comprenne ce que cela voulait vraiment dire.

– Quoi ?! Ils vont bien ? Personne n'est blessé ?

– Personne n'est blessé. Mais la maison a brûlé.

– Ginny ? Et Harry, Hermione et Ronald… _Paniqua la brune, les yeux humides._

– Ils vont bien Elianor. Granger n'était pas là-bas…

– J'ai fait une connerie Dray…

– Moi aussi…

La jeune Slytherin ferma les yeux, ravalant ses larmes, et les rouvrit quand elle sentit la présence de Severus près d'eux. Se tournant vers lui, elle reforma son masque, impassible, et le contourna avant qu'il ne lui attrape le bras.

– Tu m'expliques ce que tu fais ici ?

– Je n'ai rien à t'expliquer. Papa.

– Vas t'en avant de recevoir la marque.

– J'ai choisi de la recevoir. Personne ne m'y a obligé.

– Pourquoi tu le fais ?

– Tu sais très bien pour qui… _Murmura Elianor, le regard dans le vague._

Fixant l'échange entre son amie et son parrain, Draco se voyait quelque peu perdu.

– Ta mère ne voudrait pas cela…

– Parlons en de ma mère. Parlons de Lily… Je sais ce que je fais, et je le fais en partie pour eux. Pour les venger de cet homme.

Elianor se retourna, et avança, dos à Severus, vers le Manoir.

Il n'était que 9 H et quart. Dans 10 H, elle recevrait la marque.

oOoOoOoOo

C'était l'heure.

Elianor avait été convoquée dans ce que Voldemort appelait désormais « La salle du trône ». Elle avait peur. Mais elle ne devait pas le montrer.

Quand elle entra dans la pièce, elle aperçut le visage impassible de Severus. Son père. Puis celui de Lucius Malfoy, qui abordait un sourire au coin des lèvres. Bellatrix Lestrange était également présente, gardant un sourire malsain sur le visage. Draco était lui aussi dans la pièce. Il semblait vouloir partir loin d'ici, en emmenant Elianor avec lui. McNair et Jugson étaient là eux aussi. Et bien sûr, il y avait le Lord… Voldemort et sa face de serpent… assis sur le trôner, posé au-dessus de quatre marches d'escalier.

Celui-ci lui demanda de s'approcher, et de tendre son bras droit vers lui. Ce qu'elle fit, bien qu'hésitante. Il prit alors son poignet dans sa main plus que blanche, tendit sa baguette sur la peau de la jeune fille, et prononça une formule. Une formule qu'elle reconnu comme étant de la Magie Noire, très ancienne, et très contraignante. Intérieurement, Elianor paniqua.

Elianor sentit également un picotement sur ses barrières d'occlumens. Il essayait de rentrer dans sa tête… Elle avait peur. Encore et toujours, mais heureusement que Severus lui avait appris à devenir une occlumens… Sinon il aurait pu voir tous ses souvenirs avec Harry, et surtout les souvenirs qu'elle avait avec Severus, quand il lui avait avoué de quelle famille elle était réellement.

Soudain, une forte douleur se profila sur son bras, et elle retint difficilement un gémissement de douleur. Une tâche noire se forma progressivement sur sa peau, et la jeune fille constata avec une presque horreur, qu'elle portait désormais la marque.

Le crâne et le serpent du Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient désormais sur sa peau. À jamais.

Voldemort eut ce qui sembla être un sourire, difficile à dire, et fit un signe à la jeune Snape, qui comprit de suite qu'elle devait s'incliner devant lui.

Puis elle entendit un mot qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre ce jour.

– _Endoloris !_

Pourtant, le sort ne l'atteint pas elle, mais son père. Son père qui se retrouva agenouillé au sol, retenant avec difficulté un frémissement de souffrance.

– Pour ne pas m'avoir informé de l'existence de ta fille Severus… Tu me déçois.

– Je voulais l'éloigner de tout cela Maître…

– _Endoloris !_ Tu parleras quand je te l'aurais demandé ! _Cria le Lord._ Vous pouvez disposer. Jeune fille, je veux que vous restiez.

Tous s'en allèrent, alors qu'Elianor se relevait, inquiète. La marque lui faisait mal, et elle avait envie de la gratter jusqu'à pouvoir l'effacer complètement.

Mais en fixant le regard du Lord, Elianor su qu'elle devait déjà faire quelque chose pour lui. Et elle savait déjà que cela n'allait pas lui plaire.

– Tu aideras le jeune Malfoy à accomplir sa mission, qui est de faire entrer mes serviteurs dans le château, et de tuer Albus Dumbledore. Mais tu devras aussi faire quelque chose d'une importance cruciale. Aide-moi à détruire Harry Potter. Détruis-le pour moi, et tu en seras récompensée comme il se doit.

– Je le ferais Maître.

– Tu peux te retirer.

– My Lord.

Elianor s'inclina une dernière fois, et sortit de la pièce, sans faire attention au regard et au sourire posés sur son dos. Elle le savait. Elle le pressentait. Mais avait-elle réellement le choix désormais ? Elle devait faire ce qu'Il lui disait. À tout prix. Sinon, c'était elle qui allait en payer le prix.

oOoOoOoOo

 _ **27 Décembre**_

 _ **Le Terrier,**_

Harry s'était assis sur la barrière, qui entourait le Terrier, profitant un peu du calme nouveau qui s'était installé suite à l'attaque des Deaths Eaters, deux jours plus tôt.

Toute la maisonnée travaillait à l'arrache pied pour remettre la bâtisse en l'état. Mais c'était long et compliqué. Même Hermione était venue, dès qu'elle avait reçu la lettre de Harry en fait, la veille au matin.

Elle lui avait sauté dans les bras aussitôt arrivée, et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser en prenant son visage en coupe. Elle avait eu tellement peur quand elle avait su que le Terrier avait été attaqué, et que Bellatrix Lestrange avait été présente. Tellement peur qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ses sentiments. Elle qui pensait que ses sentiments ne seront jamais réciproques… Quel bonheur avait-elle eu quand Harry avait répondu à son baiser !

Mais il y avait une ombre au tableau… Elianor. Le Trio d'Or s'inquiétait énormément pour la jeune fille. D'autant plus qu'elle passait les vacances avec son père, Severus Snape. Ils ne savaient pas où ils étaient allés pour Noël, mais Harry avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Surtout quand, alors qu'il dormait, il avait eu une vision de Voldemort. Il y avait vu Elianor, recevant la marque. Et ça lui faisait peur.

Il la prenait pour sa petite sœur après tout… Mais, Lily était bien le deuxième prénom d'Elianor non ? Cela devait bien avoir un rapport avec sa mère ? Peut-être que Snape avait des remords, et qu'il voulait, en quelques sortes, se racheter.

Ou c'était peut-être simplement une coïncidence… C'était peut-être une simple coïncidence. Il n'avait plus de famille à part son oncle et sa tante, et son idiot de cousin. N'est-ce pas ?

oOoOoOoOo

 _ **10 Janvier 1997,**_

 _ **Grande Salle,**_

 _ **Hogwarts**_

Tout le monde était revenu de ses vacances de Noël, en bonne forme et heureux de retrouver l'école pour la fin de l'année.

Pourtant, certains élèves ne pouvaient pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé pendant ces vacances.

Elianor en particulier. Elle ne pouvait que tirer sur sa manche pour cacher sa marque, et elle avait peur qu'Harry ne découvre ce qu'elle avait fait. Même si elle l'avait fait pour lui.

Fermant les yeux, Elianor regarda autour d'elle. Elle était assise entre Draco et Blaise, comme s'ils la protégeaient, et Pansy était face à elle, dos à la table des lions.

Harry la fixait de sa table, et il lui sourit. Étrangement, Elianor se sentit mal par rapport à son sourire, alors elle baissa les yeux, silencieuse.

Depuis qu'elle avait prit la marque, Elianor ne parlait plus beaucoup, et passait son temps à faire des potions, et à gratter la peau qui avait été marquée. La sensation de froid qu'elle ressentait ne faisait que grandir, et elle n'arrivait pas à faire l'impasse dessus.

Même Draco n'arrivait pas à lui changer les idées. Mais ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayer.

N'y tenant plus, Elianor finit par se lever alors que le repas n'était même pas encore terminé, et rejoignit la tour d'Astronomie, où elle était certaine d'être tranquille. Au moins pour deux heures, avant que les préfets ne fassent leurs rondes habituelles.

Assise contre la rambarde, balançant ses jambes dans le vide, elle n'entendit et ne vit pas la personne qui venait d'arriver. Elle sursauta quand la personne s'installa à côté d'elle.

– Elianor ?

– Tu m'as fais peur Gin'… _Souffla la jeune fille, en tirant sur sa manche._

– Qu'est-ce que tu as au bras ? J'ai vu que tu avais tout le temps envie de le gratter…

– Je… C'est compliqué. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Mais, ouais… J'ai souvent envie de le gratter.

– Tu sais que je suis là. Tu peux me parler… On est amie, je suis là pour ça, pour toi.

– Je sais Gin'… Mais, vraiment, je ne peux pas en parler.

– Tu as l'air fatiguée et tracassée. Quelque chose ne va pas, je le vois bien.

Pesant le pour et le contre, la jeune fille se mordit la lèvre, les yeux dans le vide. Elle finit par soupirer, avant de détourner le regard de celui inquisiteur de son amie, et elle souffla.

– Je ne veux pas te mêler à tout ça Ginny. Fais-moi juste confiance d'accord ?

La rouquine hocha silencieusement la tête, et regarda son amie se lever avant de voir une marque sur son bras. Une marque semblant faite d'encre noire.

Pourtant, Ginny ne fit aucune réflexion et laissa Elianor rejoindre sa salle commune avant qu'elle-même ne rejoigne la sienne.

oOoOoOoOo

 _ **Salle commune des Slytherin**_

En entrant dans la pièce, la première chose qui frappa Elianor, fut le feu dans l'âtre. Une seconde chose la frappa également. La tête blonde plongée dans un livre de magie noire.

Draco avait souhaité, semble-t-il, attendre la jeune fille pour rester un peu avec elle. Alors elle s'installa à ses côtés, et se tourna vers lui en silence.

– Tu…

– Je n'ai rien dit à personne…

– Où est-ce que tu étais Eli' ?

– Tour d'Astronomie. Ginny m'y a rejoins. Et je crois qu'elle l'a vu… Il n'y a qu'à elle que je pourrais vraiment le dire.

– Il nous surveille. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls enfants de Deaths Eaters. Crabbe et Goyle le sont aussi. Et ils nous gardent à l'œil. Sois prudente.

– Je le serais. Promis. Et pour Dumbledore, on fait quoi… ?

– Pour Dumbledore… ? On ?

– Il m'a demandé de t'aider. En plus de… de détruire Harry.

– Fais-le. Détruis-le. Ce n'est que le balafré après tout…

Elianor sursauta à ses paroles, et elle gifla le blond sans s'en rendre compte sur le coup. « Ce n'est que le balafré après tout… »

– Ce n'est pas le balafré ! C'est mon frère ! Quand est-ce que tu te serviras de ton cerveau ?!

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent, et il leva le regard vers son amie, qui s'était levée. Le sorcier posa son livre sur l'accoudoir du canapé, et prit la main d'Elianor dans la sienne. Il l'attira à lui, sans un mot, et la prit dans ses bras.

Elle se retrouva, sans trop savoir comment, assise sur ses genoux, le visage dans le cou du blond, alors que celui-ci faisait des arabesques dans son dos pour la calmer.

Elianor ne réalisa qu'à ce moment là qu'elle pleurait. Elle craquait pour la première fois depuis des années. Mais elle était tellement inquiète pour tout le monde. Pour ses amis, et sa famille. Pour Severus et Harry.

Draco lui fit relever la tête vers lui, et il posa ses mains en coupe sur son visage.

– Je t'aiderais. Surtout si tu veux le protéger… Je t'aiderais, n'en doute pas.

– Tu n'y gagneras rien, Malfoy.

– Si. Si. j'y gagnerais quelque chose. Je te prouverais que je tiens à toi plus que je ne veux l'admettre, Snape.

Elianor lui offrit un léger sourire, et finit par l'embrasser sur la joue avant de se réinstaller contre lui.

Silencieux, les deux jeunes sorciers observèrent le feu dans la cheminée, inconscients du regard de Pansy posé sur eux pendant quelques secondes.

Le silence finit par se briser quand la sixième année se prononça d'un léger coup dans la porte menant aux dortoirs et aux chambres privées. Elianor et Draco se séparèrent, pris en faute comme deux enfants, et se tournèrent vers la brune.

– Pansy ?

– Tu l'as prise, et tu dois détruire Potter. Franchement Eli', tu penses que tu arriveras à berner face de serpent toute seule ? Tu croyais quoi. On va t'aider. Blaise aussi… On va tous t'aider. **VOUS** aider. _Finit Pansy en encrant son regard dans celui du blond._

Sans plus parlementer, le trio alla se coucher dans leurs différentes chambres. Ils auront tout le temps de discuter le lendemain. Et Draco finira bien par se faire à l'idée qu'Elianor est une Potter. Peut-être.

oOoOoOoOo

 _ **20 Janvier 1997,**_

 _ **Cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal,**_

Installées côte à côte comme à chaque cours qu'elles avaient ensemble, Ginny et Elianor se faisaient des messes basses le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Severus sur elles.

En prenant un morceau de parchemin dans son sac, Elianor ne vit pas le regard de Ginny sur son bras. C'était en se redressant sur sa chaise que la jeune fille remarqua le regard de son amie.

– On va devoir parler toi et moi… Sérieusement.

Elianor déglutit. Elle savait que cela allait arriver mais… Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire !

oOoOoOoOo

 _ **Couloir du deuxième étage,**_

Ginny et Elianor étaient rapidement sorties de la salle de cours pour se retrouver seules à seules. La rousse soupira et agrippa le bras de la Slytherin pour la pousser dans les toilettes de Moaning Myrtle.

Aussitôt à l'intérieur, Ginny parla.

– Tu aurais pu m'en parler !

– J'avais déjà donné ma réponse… _Souffla la plus jeune._

– Tu as pris la marque ! Si tu es jugée, tu iras à Azkaban !

– J'irais dans ce cas ! Mais j'aiderais Harry, quoiqu'on me dise de faire ! Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi, mais il est… Il est mon ami. Et je veux l'aider.

– Si Voldemort apprend ce que tu fais, il va te tuer Eli'… Tu prends des risques énormes Elianor !

– Je veux vous aider ! Et je le ferais ! J'aime Harry comme mon frère, et toi comme ma sœur, je ne peux pas laisser ce… cette chose vous tuer comme ça, sans rien faire, parce que je suis lâche.

– Tu es courageuse, comme une Gryffindor. Pas lâche comme une Slytherin.

Elianor soupira, et baissa les yeux au sol en silence. Ginny avait peut-être raison, mais…

– Ne dis rien à Harry s'il te plaît…

– Elianor ! Il pourra t'aider.

– Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que j'ai pris la marque Ginny !

– Et tu vas lui cacher pendant combien de temps ?! Jusqu'à ce que tu aies la mission de le ramener à Voldemort ?! Elianor, Harry peut t'aider…

– Je ne sais pas Gin'… Je ne sais pas…

N'y tenant plus, Ginny prit son amie dans ses bras pour tenter de la rassurer et de se rassurer en même temps.

Elles restèrent ainsi un moment, avant de se séparer pour retourner en cours. L'une avait potion, et l'autre entraînement de Quidditch.

oOoOoOoOo

 _ **Grand Hall,**_

Pour aller au stade, Ginny devait passer devant la Grande Salle, et par les escaliers. Sur le chemin, elle croisa Blaise, seul, avec un livre sous les yeux.

Elle l'interpella, et il lui répondit par un sourire.

– Comment tu vas Ginny ?

– Plutôt bien, et toi Blaise ? _Elle lui répondit en lui faisant_ _la_ _bise._ J'aurais quelques chose à te demander…

– Bien sûr. Je t'écoute.

– C'est à propos d'une amie… Je sais qu'elle a des problèmes, et je ne sais pas comment l'aider…

– Cette amie ne serait pas Elianor par hasard ? Parce que je sais qu'elle ne va pas très bien en ce moment, et elle ne veut pas en parler. Pareil pour Draco. Mais visiblement… Tu as l'air d'en savoir plus que moi…

– Elle a prit la marque Blaise. Je sais que toi non, mais je veux l'aider… Je ne sais pas comment faire, et ça me fait peur…

– Si elle a prit la marque, c'est qu'elle doit avoir une bonne raison. Mais je ne pourrais pas t'aider Gin'… Je voudrais, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne l'ai pas… Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait, ou ce qu'elle veut faire. Mais elle doit avoir une bonne raison.

– Je ne sais pas quoi faire Blaise…

– Aides la comme tu le peux. Il ne faudrait pas qu'Harry et elle se disputent à cause de ça. Mais je pense qu'il n'y a que lui qui peut l'aider réellement.

– Je dois y aller… J'ai entraînement de Quidditch… On se voit plus tard ?

– Avec plaisir… _Souffla doucement le basané, avec un sourire au coin des lèvres._

Son sourire s'accentua quand la rousse lui embrassa la joue pour lui dire au revoir, ou à plus tard, et Blaise ne put que la regarder partir vers le terrain de Quidditch.

oOoOoOoOo

 _ **Stade de Quidditch,**_

Une fois au stade, Ginerva alla se changer aux vestiaires, alors que Harry et Ron étaient déjà sur le terrain pour commencer l'entraînement.

Ginny savait qu'elle ne devait pas en parler à Harry. Mais en voyant Elianor si perdue et si inquiète, elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre que d'en parler au brun. Harry, lui, saurait l'aider au mieux.

Elle savait que c'était « dangereux », mais elle voulait l'aider, coûte que coûte, parce qu'Elianor était sa meilleure amie.

Alors quand la rouge et or arriva au stade, balai en main, et qu'elle vit Harry donner quelques directives d'entraînement au groupe de joueur, elle se dirigea vers lui, attendit qu'il finisse son speech et le retourna doucement vers elle en lui parlant directement.

– Harry ! Harry je dois te parler. C'est…

– Nous sommes en entraînement Ginny, on ne peut pas parler. _Souffla le brun, tournant les yeux vers la rouquine._

– C'est important Harry… C'est à propos d'Elianor.

L'effet fut immédiat. Harry fit volte-face vers Ginny, et celle-ci le tira avec elle en le prenant par le coude. Elle l'emmena un peu plus loin, à l'abri des regards indiscrets des autres, alors que le brun cherchait à comprendre. Pourquoi Ginny voulait-elle lui parler d'Elianor ? Il devait y avoir un problème, et Malfoy ne devait pas y être inconnu.

– Elianor ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voir dans ton comportement ? Tu as l'air inquiète…

– Elle est ma meilleure amie, et elle ne va pas bien. Elle le cache peut-être aux autres, à sa propre maison, mais je ne prends pas. Elle… Elle a…

– Elle a quoi Gin' ? _S'impatienta Harry, les sourcils froncés._

– Elle la prise pendant les vacances de Noël Harry. Eli' a pris la marque…

Si les yeux pouvaient sortir des orbites, ceux d'Harry seraient tombés au sol face à cette révélation. Tout était de la faute de Malfoy, il en était certain. Ce ne pouvait être que lui, de toutes les façons possibles.

– Fini l'entraînement à ma place. Je vais lui parler. Je vais lui faire comprendre ma façon de penser à ce sujet.

– Harry James Potter ! _S'emporta Ginerva, de la seule façon que le brun pouvait comprendre. Visiblement le mode Hermione Granger était le meilleur moyen._ Elle n'avait pas le choix ! Même Malfoy n'a pas pu l'aider ! Parce que non, ce n'est pas à cause de lui si elle a reçu la marque ! Elle n'avait pas le choix. Voldemort l'y a contrainte. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser. C'est juste que… Si je suis venue te parler de ça, c'est que… Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour l'aider, et ça me fait peur. J'en ai parlé à Blaise, mais… Il ne peut rien faire, il n'a pas la marque. Et Pansy non plus…

– Je vais aller lui parler… Finis l'entraînement à ma place. S'il te plaît ?

Ginny hocha la tête, et Harry sortit en quatrième vitesse du terrain de Quidditch pour rejoindre les vestiaires et sa carte.

Il y chercha le nom d'Elianor, qui apparut au côté de celui de Malfoy, rangea la carte et se dirigea aussitôt vers la bibliothèque après s'être changé.

oOoOoOoOo

 _ **Bibliothèque de Hogwarts,**_

Elianor dormait depuis quelques minutes sur la table de la bibliothèque. Draco, face à elle, ne pouvait que l'observer. Elle était épuisée, et cela se voyait. Depuis qu'elle était revenue du Manoir Malfoy, pour les vacances de Noël, la jeune fille ne dormait que très peu la nuit. L'esprit trop torturé par des cauchemars incessants.

Elle avait peur, Draco le savait. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour l'aider. Peut-être que Potter pourrait faire quelque chose lui, pour elle, même s'il en doutait fortement. Severus pourrait l'aider, c'était certain, mais elle ne lui adressait plus la parole. Plus depuis qu'elle avait appris que c'était à cause de lui. Mais quoi… De cela, Draco ne le savait pas, en revanche, Pansy semblait en savoir plus que lui à ce sujet. Il devrait lui demander quand il la verra.

Ouvrant lentement les yeux, Elianor se redressa sur sa chaise et se massa la nuque. Elle lança un rapide regard à Draco, assis face à elle, qui continuait toujours son devoir de potion. Soupirant, elle se recentra sur le livre qu'elle avait entre les mains et continua sa tâche, avant que le blond ne souffle doucement dans le calme de la bibliothèque.

– Tu es amie avec la belette femelle non ?

– Elle s'appelle Ginny, Draco. Pourquoi ?

– Blaise a le coup de foudre pour elle. Et elle aussi.

– En quoi ça te concerne Draco ? C'est leur histoire de cœur. Ça ne nous concerne pas. De même que Ron avec Pans'.

– Weasel avec Pansy ?

Draco s'étouffa de lui-même à la fin de sa phrase alors qu'Elianor levait les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par le comportement de Malfoy.

De longues minutes passèrent, et la jeune fille finit par commencer à ranger ses affaires pour sortir de la bibliothèque. Elle se retrouva alors happée par les yeux gris de son homologue masculin. Draco ne voulait toujours pas comprendre pourquoi elle faisait toutes ces recherches. Il ne pouvait pas se mettre dans la tête qu'elle n'était pas une Snape, et cela avait le don d'agacer la jeune fille.

– Elianor. On peut parler tous les deux ?

– Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? _Lâcha Malfoy, sur la défensive._

– Ce n'est pas à toi que je cause Malfoy. Elianor ?

– J'arrive.

Fourrant son dernier livre de cours dans son sac, Elianor s'éloigna avec Harry, tirant le plus possible sur sa manche de pull pour la bloquer entre son pouce et son index.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au septième étage, devant la salle sur demande, et ils y entrèrent en silence.

Harry s'assit sur une chaise, alors que la jeune fille auscultait les lieux d'un œil surpris, presque éblouis.

La pièce était dans les tons brun et vert émeraude. Les deux couleurs s'embrassaient presque.

Pourtant, quand le Gryffon soupira et cria, elle ne put que sursauter.

– Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?!

– Rien dit sur quoi ?!

– Oh ne fais pas l'idiote avec moi ! _Il se leva, agrippa_ _le_ _bras_ _de son amie_ _et remonta la manche. La marque était là, bien présente. Bien visible._ Pour ça. Pourquoi ? Je croyais qu'on était ami !

– On est ami ! Même plus que ça ! Tu es un frère pour moi !

– Quelle mission ? Il t'en a bien donné une non ? Voldemort, il t'a demandé quoi ?

Honteuse, Elianor baissa les yeux au sol, et tout ce qu'elle vit ne fut que cette marque. Une marque qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout depuis qu'elle savait qui elle était réellement. Mais il s'agissait bien de cette marque qui pourra aider Harry.

– Détruire quelqu'un.

Le brun s'écarta légèrement d'elle, bien que ce simple geste de sa part ne lui brise le cœur, à lui aussi. Cependant, Elianor releva bien vite les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

– Il m'a demandé de te détruire… Et je ne peux pas. Je ne le veux pas. C'est lui, que je détruirais. Je veux t'aider Harry. Autant que je le pourrais. Mione le fera aussi. À sa manière, évidemment. Je sais que vous êtes ensemble Harry. Tu n'as pas besoin de me le cacher.

– Comment tu l'as su ? Que Mione et moi…

– Êtes ensemble ? Ça se voit. Tout comme Ginny et Ron en pincent pour des serpents.

– Je pourrais dire pareil que toi…

– Comment… De quoi tu parles ?

– Malfoy et toi. Ne fais pas l'innocente Eli'. Je te connais trop bien maintenant.

Elianor sourit, et laissa son frère la prendre dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas, et il ne le saura pas avant quelques semaines. Elle repoussera l'échéance le plus possible. Elle lui dira qu'elle est sa petite sœur, un jour. Mais dans une démarche Slytherin. Elle n'avait pas le courage d'un lion pour lui dire en face après tout… Alors elle fera en sorte qu'il le sache le plus tard possible.

En attendant, Harry savait pour la marque. Et il allait l'aider.

…

… TBC …

…


	6. Chapitre 5 : Lions et Serpents

Bonjour tout le monde !

Tout d'abord je souhaiterais remercier tout ce petit monde qui suit l'histoire, sans pour autant mettre des reviews (j'avoue être souvent dans le même cas de temps en temps, et je m'excuse ici publiquement pour les reviews non postées sur des histoires que j'adore pourtant…) Merci quand même à vous, pour les lectures et les mises en favoris. C'est déjà un bon point pour moi de voir que le nombre de favoris et de follows montent de temps en temps…

Enfin !

 **RAR**

 **Miss Homme Enceinte 2** : Hello you !

Ravie de voir que ce chapitre t'a autant plu que les autres !

Ah la marque d'Elianor suscite tellement de question par rapport à ce pied d'égalité avec les autres Mangemorts… Et je trouve cela normal que ça te terrifie… Cependant tu verras dans un prochain chapitre (mais pas celui-ci… *Bah non ! Parce que sinon ce serait trop facile !*) Mais oui, elle protégera Harry par tout les moyens…

Le couple Harry/Hermione, je dois dire honnêtement que je l'adore ! Et le fait qu'elle l'embrasse de cette façon était la seule manière à mes yeux de prouver qu'elle avait trop peur de le perdre.

Quant à Pansy et Ron, je ne pense pas que ce soit une première mais je dois bien avouer que c'est un couple intéressant… Un caractère différent mais ils sont plutôt mignons !

Merci à toi pour la review ! Je t'adore !

 **Maxine3482** : Bonjour à toi !

Je suis absolument ravie que la fiction ait réussi à te happer, aussi bien pour les personnages que pour l'histoire en elle-même ! Je dirais même peut-être que le personnage d'Elianor est… mon incarnation dans le monde d'Harry Potter ? J'ai absolument le MÊME caractère qu'elle, donc on peut dire que c'est moi en fait !

Une trame parfaite… ? Je vais rougir là… Merci énormément pour cela ! Cela me va droit au cœur !

Merci à toi et bonne lecture surtout !

 **Lesacrcosdelamerceri** : Salut !

Oh que oui, Elianor est déjà très courageuse même après la prise de sa marque, bien qu'elle commence de plus en plus à douter comme tu as pu le voir.

Harry est ce qu'il est ! J'ai voulu garder cette facette de lui dans la fiction parce que c'est une facette que j'affectionne particulièrement.

Mais quand Harry saura qu'elle aura la marque pour lui… Ce sera peut-être un peu différent… *Mais chut euh !*:D

Bonne lecture !

 **FIN RAR**

Bon voilà… Je crois avoir fait le tour pour l'instant… Pas grand monde, mais toujours autant de passionnés de mes écrits, et j'aime ça !

Merci à vous les nems ! Je vous n'ems après tout !

Oh non ! Une minute encore ! J'ai comme l'impression que je passe mon dernier examen demain, et j'ai comme l'impression que j'aurais fini les études après ça... Mais bon, après je vais encore bosser sur cet ordinateur, parce que vous savez quoi ? J'ai prévu d'écrire un bouquin ! Eh ouais les gars, je vais écrire un bouquin... Mais bon, il faut être honnête, je dois écrire un glossaire (religions, races, armées, animaux, personnages, lieux, terres et tout le tralala qui va avec...), faire une carte du monde (qui promet d'ailleurs d'être assez conséquente vu le nombre de lieux déjà imaginés... J'en pleure déjà rien qu'en y pensant ! XD), mais aussi surtout... La trame et le genre du livre ! Je vous tiendrais au courant des avancées pour ceux et celles qui le souhaitent !

Bon allez, je vous aime !

Alors… Bonne lecture !

 **RATING** : M

 **Couple** : Harry/Hermione ; Draco/Elianor ; Blaise/Ginny ; Ronald/Pansy (oui c'est un couple pas commun, mais je les vois bien ensemble...)

* * *

…

 _ **Angel with the scabbed wings**_

…

 _ **Chapitre V : Lions et Serpents**_

…

* * *

 _ **27 Janvier 1997,**_

Depuis la rentrée, Pansy n'avait pas reparlé à Ronald, et cela la rendait quelque peu de mauvaise humeur. Blaise, bien qu'il ne soit pas dans le même état que la jeune fille, était en quelque sorte, dans une espèce de transe de colère quand il voyait Ginerva avec Dean Thomas.

Les deux lions se disputaient de plus en plus souvent, et Elianor avait été obligée de se mettre entre eux pendant quelques disputes, quand elle sentait le métisse prêt de la rupture. Pas de la rupture amoureuse, mais du point de craquer. Et donc, peut-être, de s'en prendre à Ginny.

Et surtout, depuis que Harry savait pour la marque d'Elianor, le brun s'éloignait d'elle. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur… Elle s'éloignait, elle aussi, mais de Pansy, Blaise et Draco.

Elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à la sensation de brûlure sur sa peau. Sur son avant bras. La sensation était horrible, et elle n'arrivait pas à passer outre quand cela arrivait.

oOoOoOoOo

 _ **Salle commune des Gryffindors,**_

Assise dans la salle commune, Hermione ne pouvait penser qu'à une seule chose. Comment Elianor avait su que Harry et elle étaient ensemble ? C'était arrivé pendant les vacances de Noël, c'était vrai, mais ils étaient si discrets… Seuls Ronald et Ginny le savaient, surtout que le rouquin attendait patiemment que la Slytherin n'ose enfin lui reparler. Depuis qu'il sortait avec Lavender, Mione avait remarqué les regards noirs que Pansy leur lançait, depuis sa table dans la Grande Salle.

Et elle avait aussi remarqué les regards noirs de Blaise sur Dean. Si une autre dispute éclatait entre Gin' et Dean, et que Zabini n'était pas loin, Hermione était certaine que le Slytherin sauterait sur l'occasion pour frapper Dean, et le remettre à sa place. Blaise dirait qu'il ne mérite pas une fille comme Ginny, parce qu'il était trop imbu de lui-même et que Blaise lui-même ne la mériterait pas non plus. Tout cela devant Ginny. Mais c'était bien trop Hufflepuff pour que cela arrive un jour, et surtout pas de la part de Blaise Zabini, bras droit de Draco Malfoy. Deux Slytherin.

Cependant Hermione avait aussi aperçu Malfoy fixer Elianor de longues minutes. Ils étaient amis ces deux-là, aucun doute là-dessus, mais ils se chamaillaient plus qu'autre chose, et la Gryffindor savait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose entre eux un jour. Peut-être pas maintenant, avec la guerre dehors, et toute cette histoire autour de Voldemort et du monde magique.

Mais elle connaissait assez bien Elianor pour savoir qu'elle avait un faible pour le blond. Blond qui semblait avoir un faible pour elle également.

En entendant le soupir de son petit-ami, assis au pied du canapé, elle ne put que tourner les yeux vers le brun aux yeux verts.

– Harry ?

– Ils ont disparu de la carte… Encore.

– Qui ?

– Malfoy et Snape… Enfin, Elianor et Malfoy. Dans les couloirs du septième.

oOoOoOoOo

 _ **Salle sur Demande,**_

Regardant autour d'elle, Elianor reconnut facilement la Salle sur Demande. Mais c'était bien différent de la dernière fois où elle était venue, avec Harry.

Il y avait plusieurs amas d'objets en tout genre, dans une immense pièce de plusieurs mètres de hauteurs – assez pour pratiquer du Quidditch d'ailleurs- et sur plusieurs mètres de long.

Cependant, elle ne put observer plus, quand Draco, qui était avec elle, l'obligea à venir près de lui. Elle s'exécuta, et le regarda en silence alors qu'il faisait tomber une grande couverture au sol, pour dévoiler une armoire. Une armoire très, ou trop, imposante, pour n'être qu'une simple armoire. Et là, Elianor compris.

– Une armoire à disparaître…

– Sa jumelle est chez Borgin and Burkes. Sur…

– Knockturn Alley. _Finit la jeune fille, en fermant les yeux. Elle fixa son ami._ C'est avec elle qu'on va faire entrer les Deaths Eaters à Hogwarts…

Draco ne répondit pas, hochant simplement la tête.

– Elle est réparée ? Draco, est-ce qu'elle est réparée ?

– Non… Elianor qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Le blond sursauta légèrement quand la brune ouvrit le battant droit de l'armoire, et qu'un oiseau en sortit brusquement, comme terrifié par ce qu'il y avait vu.

– On doit la réparer…

– Et comme ça, on tuera Dumbledore nous-même ? Franchement Elianor ! Tu n'es pas sérieuse !

– Tu as vu l'état de sa main ? C'est un puissant sortilège de magie noire qui lui a causé cela. Et quand on est touché par un sortilège de magie noire, comme il l'est, on ne peut pas survivre plus d'un an. Il mourra avant la fin de l'été prochain. Fais moi confiance. On n'a plus le choix.

Elianor se retourna face à l'armoire, referma le battant et ferma les yeux en se mordant les lèvres.

Ils allaient faire entrer des Deaths Eaters dans l'école, avant la fin de l'année… Mais…

– Quand elle sera réparée, nous retarderons le déplacement des Deaths Eaters. Nous attendrons le mois de Juin pour les faire venir. Un soir. Pas un matin.

– Elianor, regarde-moi.

Draco l'obligea à se tourner vers lui, et posa ses mains en coupe sur son visage. Il embrassa son front avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

– Tout va bien se passer… On y arrivera…

oOoOoOoOo

 _ **14 Février 1997,**_

 _ **Grande Salle**_

Même si c'était la Saint Valentin aujourd'hui, les cours étaient présents et donc assurés. Surtout celui de potion. Et Harry devait connaître le dernier souvenir du professeur Slughorn.

Quand il l'avait vu avec Dumbledore, dans la pensine, quelque chose avait prouvé que le souvenir était faux. Qu'il avait été manipulé par son auteur lui-même. Auteur qui semblait avoir honte d'avoir dit ou fait quelque chose.

Alors Dumbledore lui avait demandé de récupérer le souvenir de son professeur de potion, afin qu'ils puissent savoir ce qu'il avait dit à Tom Riddle, sur les horcruxes, avant que l'étudiant ne devienne Voldemort.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose depuis la grande salle, avec tous les étudiants autour d'eux. Et surtout pas avec Snape qui continuait à lui donner des retenues sans qu'il n'y ait de réelles raisons.

Alors le brun se mit à fixer les alentours, et ce qu'il vit, à la table des serpents, le rendait quelque peu inquiet. Elianor avait la tête posée sur l'épaule à Malfoy. Elianor et Malfoy… ? Harry n'y croyait pas réellement, mais le léger sourire que la jeune fille affichait en cet instant lui montrait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Peut-être une profonde amitié…

Mais quand il tourna les yeux vers sa dulcinée, assise juste à côté de lui, Harry ne put que s'avouer fautif.

– Oui, je sais Hermione… Je devrais arrêter de la surveiller…

– Tu t'inquiètes pour elle, c'est normal.

– Non Mione… Ce n'est pas normal que je m'inquiète à ce point pour elle, alors que…

– Nous sommes amis avec elle Harry. Alors si, c'est normal.

– Mais ma magie la voit autrement. Je ne sais pas, c'est vraiment bizarre. C'est comme si je la connaissais sans la connaître. Tu vois ce que je veux dire… ?

– Non. Mais le fait que ta magie la voit autrement n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Au contraire. Ce n'est pas rare de voir des magies jumelles dans le monde sorcier. Mais en général, il s'agit de personne appartenant à la même famille… _Annonça Hermione, posant sa main sur celle de son petit-ami._

– Je me demande qui peut être la mère d'Elianor quand même… Quand je lui ai dit que ma mère s'appelait Lily, – je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi elle me l'a demandé… Tout le monde le sait ! – Elle a… Semblé vouloir me dire quelque chose. Mais quelque chose d'important. Et depuis que je sais à propos de la marque, on ne s'est pas vraiment reparlé. _Avoua Harry, le regard de nouveau rivé vers l'étrange couple que formait Draco et Elianor._

Malfoy et Elianor étaient assez proches depuis quelques temps, et Harry les voyait presque tout le temps ensemble. Et ils disparaissaient tous les deux de la carte… Toujours après 23 H, après le couvre-feu.

Soupirant, Harry finit par détourner les yeux vers une autre direction, et aperçut Ron, avec Lavender un peu plus loin. L'anniversaire du rouquin était dans quelques jours à peine, le 1er Mars, et Harry n'avait toujours pas pensé à lui offrir quelque chose.

Mais son attention se reporta sur la table des serpents quand il vit se qu'il semblait être une dispute entre Pansy et Blaise. Pour un sujet inconnu, mais la scène le faisait rire intérieurement. Ils faisaient tous deux de grands gestes, comme s'ils allaient finir par se frapper.

Pourtant, le métisse s'arrêta soudainement dans ses arguments quand il aperçut Ginny et Dean sortir de la grande salle. Ils allaient encore se disputer, et au vu des poings serrés de Zabini, Harry sut que le Slytherin n'appréciait pas du tout Dean.

Elianor avait raison alors. Blaise Zabini avait un faible pour Ginny…

oOoOoOoOo

Blaise n'aimait pas la façon dont le visage de la rouquine s'était fermé d'un coup quand elle était sorti de la pièce avec Thomas. Cet abruti ne savait pas la chance qu'il avait d'être avec elle. Ginny était quelqu'un de bon, avec une générosité sans pareil et elle était magnifique… Du moins à ses yeux.

Pansy claqua des doigts devant ses yeux noirs pour le ramener de ses pensées.

– Je vais le buter.

– Blaise ! _Appela Pansy, en vain._

La brune se tourna alors vers le couple en face d'eux, Draco et Elianor, qui ne disaient strictement rien, pour leur demander de l'aide. Aide qui ne vint pas, même quand Blaise sortit de la Grande Salle à son tour.

En sortant, il se dirigea aussitôt vers la cour d'entrée de l'école, sans trop savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs, et fronça les sourcils en voyant Thomas faire de trop grands gestes vers la rousse. Rousse qui se mordait la lèvre, les yeux brillants, et qui regardait partout, sauf vers Dean.

Blaise s'avança encore, et fit rapidement comprendre à Thomas qu'il était présent.

– C'est avec lui que tu couches ?!

– QUOI ?! Non ! En revanche, toi tu couches bien avec des Ravenclaw ! _Se défendit Ginny._

– Évidemment ! C'est moi le fautif ! C'est toi la traînée mais c'est moi le fautif ! Félicitation, tu viens de…

Le Gryffindor n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, qu'un poing vint se heurter contre sa mâchoire, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux.

Blaise, se massant le poing, le fixa d'un air un peu trop Malfoyen.

– Plus jamais, tu n'insultes Ginny. Ou je te jure que ce n'est pas ton visage que je vais frapper. Maintenant dégages.

Dean décampa aussitôt, non sans lancer un regard dédaigneux au serpent qui l'avait déjà oublié.

– Tu n'avais pas à faire ça Blaise…

– Je ne pouvais pas le laisser t'insulter comme ça. Et ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie de le frapper.

– Merci.

Ginny lui offrit un sourire, et embrassa sa joue avant de repartir pour la grande salle, laissant le métisse pantelant. Et heureux de son rapprochement avec Ginny.

oOoOoOoOo

 _ **1er Mars, Anniversaire de Ron**_

Au bout du compte, Harry avait opté pour une simple virée entre mecs comme cadeau d'anniversaire pour Ron.

Cependant, en laissant le roux pour retrouver Hermione quelques minutes, une boîte de chocolat avait atterri dans les cadeaux. Et voilà que Ronald se retrouvait assis, devant la fenêtre du dortoir des garçons.

En revenant, Harry avait tenté de lui parler. En vain. Il ne parlait que d'une seule personne. Au début, pensant qu'il s'agissait de Lavender, le brun avait argumenté.

– J'espère bien ça fait trois mois qu'elle te bécote…

– Qu'est-ce que… mais de qui te parle ?

– Et toi de qui tu parles ?

– Mais de Romilda bien sûr ! Romilda Vane.

– Ah ah vraiment très drôle.

Harry commença à ramasser les morceaux de papiers que Ron avait laissé sur le sol, et se reçut la boîte de confiseries sur la tête. Ron venait de la lui lancer…

– Ce n'est pas une blague ! Je suis amoureux d'elle…

– Très bien, tu es amoureux. Tu lui as déjà parlé ?

– Non… Tu peux me la présenter ?!

Harry leva un sourcil et regarda son ami se rediriger vers la fenêtre. Le brun prit alors la note fourni avec le paquet et soupira avant d'aider son ami à se lever.

– Viens Ron, je vais te présenter à Romilda Vane.

oOoOoOoOo

La vérité c'était que Ronald avait ingurgité un filtre d'amour.

Et la seule idée que le brun avait eu, c'était d'aller voir Slughorn pour qu'il l'aide. Mais depuis la Saint-Valentin, le professeur faisait tout pour éviter de se retrouver seul avec Harry. Il changeait de couloir, de direction, ou était en conversation avec d'autres élèves ou personnes de l'école. Et Harry était donc toujours en quête du souvenir de son professeur…

C'était en l'amadouant légèrement que Harry avait convaincu son professeur de le laisser entrer pour aider Ron. Horace avait alors concocté un remède, en le faisant passer pour un tonic pour les nerfs afin que Ron le prenne.

Pour « fêter » cette petite expérience, le professeur avait débouché une bouteille d'hydromel. Il avait rempli trois verres, un pour chacun d'eux, et Ron avala directement son contenu. Contenu empoisonné, évidemment.

C'était grâce à Harry que le roux avait survécu, en utilisant un bézoard pour sauver la vie de son ami.

Quelques secondes avant, Horace avait avoué avoir réservé cette bouteille pour Albus Dumbledore.

oOoOoOoOo

 _ **2 Mars,**_

 _ **Infirmerie**_

Et maintenant, Ronald se retrouvait à l'infirmerie, inconscient.

Pansy et Ginny étaient présentes. La première parce qu'elle s'inquiétait énormément pour le jeune homme, et l'autre parce qu'il s'agissait de son frère. Harry et Elianor étaient également ici, ainsi qu'Hermione.

Les professeurs McGonagall, Dumbledore, Slughorn et Snape étaient également présents.

Et ils avaient tous conclu à un empoisonnement à cause de la bouteille d'hydromel. Un poison avait été mélangé au liquide, et aurait pu être fatal au roux si Harry n'avait pas été présent.

Une voix s'éleva à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie, et Pansy leva les yeux au ciel.

– Où est-il ?! Où est mon Ronron ?

Lavender Brown, et sa voix de crécelle, résonna encore dans la pièce quand elle remarqua la présence de la Slytherin.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?!

– Je devrais te poser la même question Brown…

– Il se trouve que Ron est mon petit-ami !

– Petit-ami ou jouet ? Franchement Brown… Ron est mon ami.

– Laisses-moi rire. Tu ne lui parles plus depuis des semaines. Tu reviens vers lui maintenant qu'il est devenu tellement intéressant ? _Lâcha Lavender, d'un air plus qu'arrogant._

– Il a été empoisonné espèce d'idiote sans cervelle collante ! Et Ronald a toujours été intéressant ! A sa manière certes, mais il l'a toujours été !

Ron se mit à bouger dans son inconscience, et Lavender crut qu'il l'appelait elle. Mais quand elle entendit nettement le prénom de Parkinson être prononcé, elle partit en courant, pleurant des larmes de crocodiles, alors que Pansy s'asseyait sur le lit, sa main dans celle de Ron.

Même le professeur Snape laissa un sourire lui échapper, avant de sortir avec les autres.

Elianor resta un moment avec Ginny, en dehors de l'infirmerie, et avec Harry, qui tenait à lui parler.

– Eli'… Je sais qu'on ne s'est pas parlé depuis que…

– Oui… Je sais… Mais si tu n'en as pas envie, je le comprends. Ou mieux, on peut éviter de parler de ce sujet en particulier.

– Je suis d'accord.

– Elianor ?

– J'arrive Draco. On se voit plus tard Harry ?

– Bien sûr…

Harry ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il n'aimait pas du tout que Malfoy et Elianor soient si proches. Il n'allait pas jusqu'à faire en sorte qu'ils ne se parlent plus, mais s'il pouvait éloigner la jeune fille du Slytherin, il ne se gênerait pas.

Il soupira et regarda le couple s'éloigner en silence.

Au détour du couloir, Harry vit Elianor serrer le poing avant de pousser Malfoy dans une alcôve, et placer un sort de silence autour d'eux.

oOoOoOoOo

– Il aurait pu mourir à cause de toi !

– Je devais le faire ! Slughorn allait la donner à Dumbledore et on aurait pu se sortir cette mission de la tête.

– Mais tu ne comprends dont pas ? Ron aurait pu mourir à cause du poison si Harry n'avait pas été présent. Je veux que tu réalises cela. Sans Harry, nous ne serions pas là.

– Non. C'est vrai. Nous n'aurions pas cette marque sur l'avant-bras. Nous n'aurions pas peur chaque instant de perdre

des gens qu'on aime. Nous serions libres.

Elianor déglutit et fixa le blond avec une folle envie de le gifler. Sans Harry, elle non plus ne serait pas là. Parce que sans Harry, Voldemort n'aurait jamais disparu pendant treize ans. Sans Harry, elle serait morte dans le ventre de sa mère. De Lily Potter. Sans son frère, elle ne serait pas de ce monde.

– Nous ne serions pas libres. Nous vivrions dans un monde de chaos, sous le régime du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ou du moins, toi tu y serais. Pas moi. Sans Harry, je ne serais pas en vie.

La jeune fille quitta l'alcôve sans un regard pour Draco, et rejoignit sa salle commune d'un pas rapide. Laissé seul, Draco fixa la silhouette d'Elianor s'évaporer dans les couloirs sombres du château.

Sans Potter, elle ne serait pas en vie ?

Il devait savoir la vérité. Et la seule personne à le savoir, était Severus Snape.

oOoOoOoOo

Il toqua brusquement à la porte des appartements de son parrain, et entra en trombe quand le potioniste vint lui ouvrir.

– Bonsoir à toi aussi Draco.

– Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

– Quoi dont ?

La patience de Severus n'était pas à surchauffer. En fait, Severus Snape n'avait pas de patience du tout, et Draco était sur le point de faire exploser ses limites, surtout s'il ne lui disait pas pourquoi il était présent dans ses appartements.

D'autant plus que sa fille, Elianor, ne lui adressait presque plus la parole depuis les vacances de Noël.

– Elianor Snape ! Ou devrais-je dire, Elianor Potter ?

– Assis-toi.

– Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

– Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir quoique ce soit sur ma fille.

– Elianor n'est pas votre fille… Elle est la fille de James et Lily Potter. Pas la vôtre.

– J'ai élevé Elianor pendant plus de quinze années, je la considère comme ma fille, même si elle n'est pas ma fille biologique. Et estimes-toi heureux, Draco.

– De quoi ?

– Du fait qu'Elianor ne soit pas ici pour te remettre à ta place, parce que je ne doute pas une seconde qu'elle ne le fasse pas pour ton comportement. Tu atteins des limites qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que tu franchisses avec elle.

– Elle m'a déjà fait la morale…

– Sur le poison que tu as employé avec la bouteille d'hydromel. Oui, je suis au courant Draco. Et tu as pris un risque énorme dans cette situation.

– Je dérange ? _Retentit la voix d'Elianor, à l'entrée du salon._

– Pas du tout. Entre.

Elianor s'installa sur le comptoir, près de son père adoptif et se mit à fixer le blond d'un œil insistant, avant de se tourner vers Severus.

– Je voulais m'excuser auprès de toi… Je me suis comportée comme une idiote et je le regrette.

– Faites comme si j'étais pas là…

Elianor jeta un regard noir à Draco, qui se ratatina presque sur place. Il savait depuis toujours que CE regard noir, il ne valait mieux pas l'avoir diriger sur lui.

– Oui, je vais faire comme si tu n'étais pas là. Eh oui, je sais. Tu DEVAIS le faire, mais tu sais quoi ? Ce que tu as fait, même si c'est pour achever notre mission, je n'approuve en rien. Parce que c'est mon ami que tu as failli tuer ! Un ami à Blaise ! Et Surtout à Pansy ! Et crois-moi, si je n'étais pas calme, parce que je le suis, je t'aurais donné en pâture à des Hippogriffes. C'est tout ce que tu mériterais…

– On doit trouver un moyen !

– On a déjà le moyen de les faire entrer et d'offrir à Dumbledore une belle façon de mourir !

– Oh oui, bien sûr ! Severus va le tuer parce qu'il n'a pas le choix ! Et comme ça on pourra s'occuper de Potter tranquillement !

À ces mots, le sang d'Elianor ne fit qu'un tour, et elle se leva pour se tenir face au blond. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire ou rajouter quelque chose, elle lui avait déjà donné une gifle qui avait raisonnée dans toute la pièce.

– Pour une fois dans ta vie Draco, apprends à fermer ta gueule ou au moins à réfléchir avant de parler. Harry est mon frère. Si tu veux lui faire du mal, tu devras me passer sur le corps avant.

– Tu es dévouée à lui, au point de mourir pour lui ?!

– Il est mon frère ! Tu n'arrives pas à comprendre cela pourquoi ?! Parce que Draco Malfoy est fils unique et qu'il ne pense qu'à lui et à son petit nombril ! Harry est ma seule vraie famille encore en vie ! Il a le même sang que le mien ! Alors avant de dire des trucs que tu pourrais regretter devant moi, apprends à te taire.

Elianor soupira, reprenant la respiration qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir retenue à ce point, et ferma les yeux avant de s'asseoir près de son père. De Severus ?

En fait, elle ne savait plus comment elle devait l'appeler, mais il restait celui qui l'avait élevée non ? Alors peut-être qu'elle pouvait toujours l'appeler papa ?

Draco ne disait plus rien, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire que Potter avait une sœur, et encore moins qu'il s'agissait d'Elianor !

Et pourquoi Snape ne disait rien non plus ? Il était censé être celui qui était son parrain ! Celui qui lui disait tout ce qu'il devait savoir.

– Personne ne doit savoir qu'Elianor est la sœur de Potter. Compris ?

Draco acquiesça. En même temps, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix.

oOoOoOoOo

 **Salle commune des Slytherin,**

 **18H**

Assis dans le canapé face au feu, le blond n'arrivait pas à se sortir cette histoire de famille de la tête. Elianor ? Une Potter ? N'importe quoi ! Mais… Et si tout était vrai ? Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait à l'apprendre, il perdrait Elianor…

Il la perdrait hein ? Depuis quand tenait-il autant à elle ! Depuis quand il ne pensait plus qu'à elle, et au fait qu'elle soit heureuse… Mais le problème, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas s'excuser. Enfin, ce n'était pas qu'il voulait pas ! Mais il ne le pouvait pas… Il était un Malfoy. Un Malfoy ne s'excusait jamais, il devait toujours avoir raison, ou du moins, il faisait tout comme.

Mais il avait de plus en plus l'impression d'être un Black et non pas un Malfoy. Son père pouvait tout simplement le renier d'une semaine à l'autre. Et honnêtement, il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait à présent, c'était sa survie et celle de son amie.

Amie qui venait de passer la porte de sa chambre pour s'installer devant le feu, un livre de défense à la main.

Draco ne savait pas si elle voulait lui parler de nouveau, mais il devait tenter quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant.

– Je voudrais te dire quelque chose.

– Je n'attends rien de toi Draco… _Souffla doucement Elianor, levant les yeux de son livre pour les poser sur le blond._

Cependant, lui n'était pas de son avis. Si, elle devait attendre quelque chose de lui. Elle devait attendre des excuses, et même si Draco ne l'acceptait pas lui-même, il devait tout d'abord se pardonner lui-même pour avoir fait du mal involontairement à Elianor.

– Honnêtement Eli'… Je voulais m'excuser. Pour mon comportement, tout ça…

– Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. Ce sont tes opinions, tu as le droit de penser par toi-même, je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir pour ça.

Alors qu'elle allait se lever pour quitter la pièce, le blond eut comme un élan de foi, ou de suicide si Potter avait été là, et l'attira doucement vers lui en la prenant par la main. La stoppant dans son élan, il se leva du canapé et lui fit face. Il ne pouvait pas résister plus longtemps, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, d'abord chastement.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne lâche son livre et n'entoure ses bras autour de son cou pour s'accrocher à lui, et se coller contre lui.

Cependant, quand Pansy arriva, ils ne purent que se séparer brusquement.

Levant un sourcil, la Slytherin les fixa et sourit.

– J'ai interrompu quelque chose visiblement…

– Il semblerait. _Soupira Blaise en arrivant à son tour._ Mais au moins, on aura fini de vous entendre vous engueuler pour rien. A moins qu'on ne vous entende autrement…

– Blaise !

Elianor ne put s'empêcher de rougir sous le sourire de leurs deux amis. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit d'autre, Draco se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle, et embrassa doucement ses lèvres avant de se pencher pour ramasser le livre abandonné au sol.

Voulant ne plus être le centre de l'attention, en souhaitant montrer à Elianor qu'il ne se comportait pas comme si lui seul existait au monde, le blond se tourna vers Pansy, qui en fronça les sourcils.

– Ainsi donc, tu sors désormais avec Weasley… Enfin vous deux, vous sortez avec un Weasley.

– Tu fais chier Draco à les appeler Weasley… Ils ont un nom, et oui, je suis amie avec Ginny aussi ! _Soupira Pansy, en levant les yeux au ciel._

– Comment va Ronald… ?

– Pas très bien, il est encore un peu endormi. Mais… Disons qu'il m'a « involontairement » pris dans ses bras devant Lavender quand il est sorti de l'infirmerie et que je suis passée devant lui.

– Donc c'est vraiment officiel ?! _Sourit Elianor, heureuse pour ses amis._

Pansy hocha la tête, les yeux brillants, et regarda l'heure.

– Allons déjeuner. Et toi, Elianor, tu vas me faire le plaisir de reparler comme avant à Potter.

Elianor baissa les yeux. Il était vrai que depuis qu'il savait pour la marque, ils ne se parlaient plus comme avant. Ce n'était plus pareil. Ils avaient du mal. Tout simplement.

Mais il y avait surtout le fait qu'elle ne lui avait encore rien dit sur ses origines. Elle ne savait pas comment il allait le prendre, et elle en avait peur.

…

… TBC …

…


	7. Chapitre 6 : Potter

Bonsoir à vous les gens !

Oui, après Lies, c'est au tour d'Angel ! Mais je ne vais pas m'attarder, et je vais vous laisser lire.

Mais avant, je voudrais quand même vous remercier pour les reviews, les mises en follows et les favorites ! C'est plaisant de voir que la fiction plait, et ça me donne envie de continuer !

PS : Le chapitre VII (7) est fini, et je vais commencer le chapitre 8 sous peu, mais je ne vous garantie rien, à la place, peut-être que la suite de l'OS One Day vous fera plaisir ? Je l'espère en tout, cas puisqu'il est en cours d'écriture, de même qu'un OS qui s'appelle « Je couche avec ta fille Potter », qui sera publié dans quelques semaines. Là aussi, sans garanti pourtant !

Allez, bonne lecture les loupiots ! Je vous n'ems !

 **RATING** : M

 **Couple** : Harry/Hermione ; Draco/Elianor ; Blaise/Ginny ; Ronald/Pansy (oui c'est un couple pas commun, mais je les vois bien ensemble...)

* * *

…

 _ **Angel with the scabbed wings**_

…

 _ **Chapitre VI : Potter**_

…

* * *

 **14 Avril,**

 **Couloir du septième étage**

En passant par ici, Harry était sûr de trouver ce qu'Elianor et Malfoy trafiquaient. Enfin, il l'espérait.

Il prenait la jeune fille pour sa sœur, et il avait réellement l'impression qu'elle avait une magie complémentaire à la sienne. Mais le plus étrange, c'est qu'elle ne semblait pas si proche de sa magie que cela. Harry ne savait pas trop comment l'expliquer, mais il avait cette étrange sensation d'être « complet » quand elle était près de lui.

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant un rire léger. Il reconnut facilement le rire d'Elianor. Sa curiosité l'emportant, il marcha lentement dans le couloir et observa.

Elianor et Malfoy avançaient côte à côte. Eli' trop proche du blond. Et ils se tenaient la main ? Fronçant les sourcils, Harry vit avec inquiétude Malfoy se pencher vers la Slytherin pour embrasser ses lèvres. Tendrement, certes, mais Malfoy embrassait Elianor bordel ! Et elle se laissait faire ! Ce n'était pas possible !

Harry avait eu envie d'intervenir. Vraiment. Mais il voyait bien que son amie était heureuse dans les bras du blond. Heureuse jusqu'à ce qu'ils se postent tous les deux devant la tapisserie du septième étage. La tapisserie qui abritait désormais la Salle sur Demande. Mais que pouvaient-ils bien y faire… ?

oOoOoOoOo

Le visage d'Elianor se ferma soudainement devant la grande pièce de tissus. Et même si elle savait que Draco avait ressenti son inquiétude, elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant. Elle en avait assez des apparences.

Alors elle laissa des larmes couler le long de ses joues en entrant dans le foutoir qu'était la Salle sur Demande, le blond à sa suite, qui la retint bien vite par le bras pour l'attirer contre lui.

Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. La peur. Le désespoir. La tristesse. Mais également un sentiment de trahison. Alors il lui murmura des mots rassurants, pendant qu'elle laissait ses larmes descendre jusqu'à son cou ou dans la chemise blanche de Draco. Elle serrait comme elle pouvait un morceau du vêtement du blond de ses mains.

Comme si elle s'accrochait à une bouée de sauvetage.

Elle avait peur. Peur de décevoir tout le monde. Et en particulier Severus, qui faisait tout pour couvrir ses arrières. Qui faisait tout pour qu'elle puisse rester une inconnue auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais rien n'était facile…

– Je ne tiendrais pas Draco… Je ne suis pas assez forte pour tout ça…

– Bien sûr que si tu l'es. _Trancha le jeune homme._ Tu es bien plus forte que tu ne le crois.

– Je n'arrive même pas à dire à Harry que je suis sa sœur, tu imagines ?

– Tout ce dont tu peux avoir peur quant à lui, c'est de la manière dont il va réagir quand il apprendra qu'on est ensemble toi et moi. Il t'adore, et je ne doute pas une seconde qu'il te prend pour une petite sœur de cœur. Je sais de quoi je parle. Pansy et Blaise font partie de ma famille à mes yeux.

– Une famille idéale…

– Oui, si on omet le fait qu'ils aiment tous les deux des Weasley aussi roux que des belettes !

Cette pique permit à Draco de détourner l'attention d'Elianor quelques secondes sur ce qu'ils étaient venus faire à l'origine : Réparer l'armoire à disparaître une bonne fois pour toute.

oOoOoOoOo

Harry s'installa à côté d'Hermione, dans la grande salle, et soupira.

Elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose par rapport à Elianor et Malfoy, mais elle ne voulait pas engager la conversation sans que lui ne commence à en parler. Hermione savait que si elle entamait la conversation, le brun allait se fermer… Alors quand il ne voulait pas parler, il fallait le forcer.

– Crache le morceau Harry…

– Ils sortent ensemble.

– Qui dont ?

– Malfoy et Eli'… Je les ai vu s'embrasser dans le couloir avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans la salle sur demande.

– Harry… Je sais que tu n'aimes pas Malfoy mais… Ne sois pas si dur avec lui.

– Je tiens à Elianor, 'Mione… Plus que je ne le pensais. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui attire des ennuis.

Hermione eut un sourire intérieur. Il avait enfin avoué qu'il tenait à Elianor ! Elle posa alors sa main sur celle du brun, et lui accorda un sourire bienveillant. Harry eut un léger sourire, il n'y avait que sa Mione pour faire ce genre de chose dans des moments pareils. Et il lui en était reconnaissant.

oOoOoOoOo

 _ **Salle commune des Slytherin,**_

Après le dîner, Elianor et Draco avaient, avec un accord tacite, décidé de rester dans le petit salon pour discuter. Pour se rapprocher un peu plus de l'autre.

Et Draco venait de lui faire une révélation. Plus importante que tout aux yeux d'Elianor.

– Si ton père apprend que tu veux faire capoter ses plans… Il va…

– Il ne fera rien. Je suis son seul héritier. Et Mère ne le laissera pas faire. Je le sais. Celui qui m'inquiète, c'est le Lord.

– Je suis morte de trouille Draco… Je sais qu'il ne me fera rien mais… Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose… Et ça me fait peur. Et j'ai peur pour toi…

Draco eut un sourire en coin avant d'attirer Elianor contre lui. Elle ferma les yeux en plongeant son visage dans son cou, et sourit en entendant le blond murmurer.

– Je ne le laisserais jamais te faire de mal… Je te le promets.

– Ne jamais promettre quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas tenir Dray… Ne promets pas, ne promets plus.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il la protégerait, il le promettait et il le ferait, même si elle était contre. Mais pourquoi disait-elle qu'il ne devait pas promettre ? Il allait rajouter quelque chose quand elle murmura à son tour, souhaitant sûrement ne pas se faire entendre. Mais il l'entendit.

– Je t'aime Malfoy…

Le blond l'obligea à relever les yeux vers lui, et embrassa ses lèvres de la manière la plus douce qu'il pouvait. C'était un baiser tendre, aimant, attentionné… Amoureux.

Ils soupirèrent de concert, appréciant le contact chaud et humide de l'autre, finirent par se décoller pour se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Le mercure et le feu. L'orage et le soleil. Le gris et le jaune.

Il posa enfin la question qui attendait une réponse depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré.

– Pourquoi tes yeux sont-ils si…

– Jaune ? Ambré ? Sang de licorne… Réaction chimique avec la poussière de fée qu'il y avait sur mes cils quand j'avais dix ans… Tu as un don pour changer de sujet… _Fit Elianor avec un sourire en coin._

– J'aime tes yeux.

Elianor se sentit brutalement rougir et baissa les yeux sous la gêne. C'était sa façon de lui dire « Je t'aime ».

oOoOoOoOo

 **1** **er** **Mai,**

 **Couloirs des cachots**

Harry se baladait dans les couloirs depuis plusieurs demi-heure déjà, et ses pas l'avaient guidé jusqu'aux cachots sans qu'il n'y fasse attention. Il soupira, fermant les yeux et commença à penser. Il repensait sans cesse au fait qu'Elianor se mettait en danger pour lui.

Elle avait pris la marque des Ténèbres, et il s'en inquiétait. Elle sortait avec Malfoy, et même si elle semblait heureuse avec lui, il s'en inquiétait.

Mais quelque chose le taraudait encore plus.

Elle était la fille de Severus Snape. Et il y avait un problème. Il avait entendu une discussion entre le directeur de l'école et son professeur de défense. Il avait été énoncé que quand Harry saura, il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière possible. Mais quand il saura quoi par Merlin ?! On lui cachait encore des choses, et entre la chasse aux Horcruxes avec Dumbledore et sa relation étrange avec Elianor, il ne savait plus quoi faire…

Il continua d'avancer jusqu'à s'arrêter à hauteur des appartements de Snape. Il se stoppa net en entendant la conversation. Même feutrée par la porte en bois, le brun arrivait très bien à comprendre, et il ne pouvait désormais plus nier l'évidence.

– Tu es aveugle Elianor ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait qui tu es !

– Évidemment qu'il le sait ! Il ne m'aurait jamais demandé de m'en prendre à Harry sinon ! Évidemment qu'il sait que je suis Elianor Lily Potter ! Il l'a toujours su ! A partir du moment où il a appris mon existence. Il sait que tu n'as jamais eu de femme, de petite-amie ou même d'une simple aventure !

– Baisses d'un ton ! _Tonna la voix de Snape._

– Non ! Tu m'as menti pendant des années, et maintenant tu veux m'empêcher d'aider mon frère ?! Ça non. Je ne le ferais pas. J'aiderais Harry, que tu le veuilles ou non ! Il est mon frère ! Il est la seule famille qu'il me reste ! Tu m'as peut-être adoptée par le sang, mais je ne suis pas ta fille ! Je suis une Potter. Elianor Lily Potter. Je ne suis pas une Snape, Severus… Je suis orpheline de naissance. Je suis née alors que j'aurais dû mourir avec maman… La seule présence féminine que j'ai eue, c'était Alita. Notre elfe de maison.

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser. Elianor était sa petite sœur ? Née le 31 octobre 1981. Le jour de leurs morts… Hésitant entre montrer sa présence et partir, le Gryffindor ferma les yeux un instant, alors que la voix de son professeur retentissait, plus calme. Mais trop inquiète.

– Tu vas te faire tuer Elianor…

– Il l'aurait déjà fait… Il mise sur le fait que j'ignore qui je suis. Sauf qu'il se trompe… Je sais très bien qui je suis. La petite sœur d'Harry Potter. Et la fille de James et Lily Potter. Née le 31 Octobre 1981, à St Mungo's. Je ferais tout, pour aider Harry, même si…

– Elianor… _Coupa Severus._

– … Même si je dois en mourir. J'aime déjà Harry comme mon frère. Tu veilles sur lui depuis trop longtemps… Laisses-moi faire maintenant. Laisse-moi l'aider. Et je te promets qu'à la fin, on ira tous les deux dans cette maison de campagne… Tu te souviens de la maison de campagne, perdue au milieu de nulle part où je pouvais déjà monter des Thestrals ? Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi je pouvais déjà les monter à cinq ans… Maintenant je sais. J'ai vécu la mort de maman, de l'intérieur.

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser. En entendant Snape dire qu'Elianor risquait sa vie pour sauver celle de son frère, le brun avait, un instant, eu un pincement au cœur. Et son frère s'appelait Harry Potter…

– Je sais ce que je fais… Aies juste confiance en moi…

– J'ai confiance en toi Elianor, mais quand Potter saura que tu es sa sœur, il va vouloir tout faire pour t'éloigner de la guerre.

– Il le fait déjà sans savoir que je le suis… Et il sait écouter aux portes également. Comme moi quand j'étais petite…

Le souffle d'Harry s'arrêta net. Elle savait qu'il était là. Alors quand Severus Snape sortit du bureau pour vérifier, il ne put que faire semblant de faire celui qui n'avait rien entendu, et nia en bloc le fait d'avoir entendu quoique ce soit. Mais Snape le fit entrer, et Harry se retrouva face à Elianor.

Sa sœur ?

– On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était mal d'écouter aux portes Potter ?

– J'ai l'impression d'entendre Malfoy…

Elianor se mit à sourire. Un sourire sincère. Mais il s'effaça bien trop vite aux yeux du brun, qui ne put que baisser les yeux.

– Alors tu es… ma petite sœur ?

La jeune Slytherin baissa les yeux à son tour, et souffla un faible « oui ».

Soudainement, un petit grognement retentit dans la pièce et Severus soupira en ouvrant la porte d'une chambre, pour laisser un petit dragon, à l'origine en peluche, tournoyer autour des deux enfants Potter.

– Je sais que c'est dur à admettre Potter. Mais voyez l'évidence. Elianor tient à vous, et vous tenez à elle plus que pour une simple amie. Votre magie l'a reconnu comme étant sa jumelle. Comme étant _elle._ Vous aviez dû trouver cela étrange au début, mais maintenant vous savez.

– Nos parents sont morts. Il n'y a que nous deux. Et je devrais peut-être mourir à la fin. Ce sera lui ou moi.

– Ce sera NOUS ou lui. Je t'aiderais. Comment, je ne sais pas. Mais je t'aiderais. _Assura Elianor en relevant vivement les yeux vers son frère._

– Pourquoi tes yeux sont-ils si… ?

– Jaune ? Poussière de fée et sang de licorne Monsieur Potter. Quand Elianor avait dix ans, des résidus de poussière de fée s'étaient installés sur ses cils, et son dragon en peluche, ici présent n'a pas trouvé mieux que de mettre la pagaille dans mes étagères et de faire tomber quelques gouttes de sang de licornes sur les yeux de ma fille. _Cracha Snape en foudroyant le dragon en question du regard, alors que celui-ci allait se cacher derrière l'épaule d'Elianor._

Elianor baissa les yeux sous la réponse de Severus. Elle adorait cette couleur. Elle était une source de chaleur à ses yeux, même si elle était plus sereine en présence de vert. Le jaune lui faisait penser à de l'or, et pour rien au monde elle ne changerait ses yeux pour sa couleur d'origine.

Elle avait appris à vivre avec, et maintenant, elle s'était fait au fait qu'elle avait les yeux jaunes. Jaune comme l'ambre.

Severus finit par les congédier en silence, prétextant un important besoin de finir de corriger une centaine de copie d'élèves, alors que la dragon en peluche retombait inanimé au sol.

oOoOoOoOo

Harry et Elianor vagabondèrent dans le couloir, sans dire un mot. Sans se lancer un seul regard. Ils étaient nerveux, cela se sentait très bien.

– J'aurais dû te de le dire… _Finit par souffler Elianor, se mordant nerveusement l'intérieur de la joue._

– Me dire que tu étais ma sœur ou que tu sortais avec Malfoy ?

– … Les deux ?

Cette petite réponse de la part de la plus jeune fit rire le brun. Il s'attendait à une réponse du genre, mais le fait qu'elle le lui dise comme si elle avait été prise en faute, ne rendait que le tout très distrayant.

– Honnêtement Harry, comment aurais-tu réagis si je te l'avais dit avant ?

– Je ne sais pas… Mal sûrement. Je ne te connaissais pas assez pour savoir si tu me mentais ou non avant… Mais maintenant… Avec tout ça, et le fait que tu aies pris la marque pour moi… Je ne peux que m'inquiéter Eli'. Tu es ma petite sœur, et je te protégerais.

Elianor se mit à sourire doucement. Ils finirent par s'arrêter devant le passage de la sorcière Borgne, et Elianor grimaça subitement.

Sa marque lui faisait mal. Ce n'était pas normal… Il ne pouvait pas l'appeler maintenant, juste avant le dîner.

S'excusant auprès de Harry, la jeune fille lui embrassa la joue, et se mit à courir vers les cachots, et plus précisément vers les appartements de Severus.

Severus qui attendait devant la cheminée avec Draco.

– Il vous appelle vous aussi… ?

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête, et ils surent tous les trois qu'ils n'avaient guère le choix. Ils devaient se rendre près du Lord.

oOoOoOoOo

Harry était dans la tête de Voldemort. Il ne l'avait pas été depuis bien longtemps… Et il se serait bien passé des sensations étranges qu'il ressentait. Que le Lord Noir ressentait.

Mais ce fut en voyant Elianor qu'il s'inquiéta réellement lui-même. Voldemort l'avait convoqué… Avec Snape et Malfoy. Père et fils étaient présents, et Lucius Malfoy faisait presque pitié, déjà allongé sur le sol à cause d'un Doloris particulièrement vicieux et douloureux.

– _Endoloris !_ Vous êtes tous des incapables ! Vous êtes tous plus idiots les uns que les autres ! _Hurlait Voldemort._

Il hurlait depuis plus de vingt minutes sur ses Deaths Eaters, ils étaient presque tous allongés au sol sous la puissance et la fureur des Doloris du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Seuls Elianor et Draco étaient encore debout. Stoïques. Immobiles. Voldemort ne leur avait rien lancé, pour l'instant. Alors quand il se tourna vers eux, lentement, Nagini sifflant à ses pieds, ils surent tous deux que cela aller être leur tour.

– Draco, puis-je savoir pourquoi l'armoire n'est pas réparée ?

– Elle était très endommagée mon Seigneur… Plus que je ne le croyais. Mais elle sera bientôt prête. _Déglutit le blond, sous le regard noir de son père et de celui du Lord._

– Endoloris ! Ne me mens pas !

Draco tomba à genoux, le souffle coupé par le sort rouge, alors qu'Elianor se faisait violence pour ne pas accourir vers lui. Harry le voyait bien.

– Très chère Elianor, je pensais qu'avec ton aide si précieuse, l'armoire serait réparée en Avril. Nous ne pouvons plus attendre.

– Je vous assure Maître que nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons pour la réparer. Elle sera prête durant le mois de Juin, je peux vous l'assurer. _Affirma-t-elle, pourtant très prudente._

Le Lord hurla encore un Doloris, qu'Elianor finit par parer, sous la surprise de toutes les personnes présentes. Mais Harry sentait parfaitement bien que les agissements du Lord Noir étaient… différents, même s'il était surpris par cette rébellion de la part d'Elianor.

– Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, My Lord, nous ne pouvons faire mieux, et ce n'est pas en nous blessant que nous la réparerons plus vite.

Voldemort eut un rictus en coin. La petite Snape avait de la ressource, de la répartie. Et il aimait cela. Beaucoup. La petite Potter ne savait peut-être pas qui elle était finalement. Le Lord en était ravi. Il allait pouvoir se servir d'elle sans aucun soucis pour atteindre le garçon qui a survécu.

Il finit par les congédier, revoyant ainsi Elianor et Draco au château avant la fin de la soirée, avec Severus en escorte, et Harry sortit de l'esprit du Lord.

oOoOoOoOo

Les deux étudiants se retrouvèrent alors dans leur salle commune, sans trop savoir ce qu'il venait de se passer réellement.

Voldemort qui lançait un Doloris sur tous ses sbires. Voldemort qui regardait Elianor parer le sort qui lui était destiné sans trop de difficulté, pour lui dire qu'ils n'avanceront pas plus vite s'il continuait de les blesser à chaque rencontre.

– Je ne comprends pas. Vraiment.

– Je te rassure Dray. Moi non plus je ne comprends pas trop. Mais ce qui est fait est fait, alors n'en parlons plus s'il te plaît. J'ai déjà assez peur comme ça.

– Eli' ? Je dois te poser une question.

La jeune Snape fronça les sourcils, écoutant son compagnon d'un air attentif.

– Si le Lord arrive à tuer Potter, qu'est-ce que tu feras ? Et ne me mens pas. Je le saurais…

– Je le vengerais. Je le tuerais. Mais il n'aura pas le temps de tuer Harry. Parce qu'il faudra qu'il me prenne la vie avant d'atteindre celle de mon frère. Et si jamais Harry meure par Voldemort, je ferais en sorte que le dernier visage que le Lord voit, soit le mien. Bien vivant. Bien décidé à le faire mourir de la pire des façons.

– C'est… Et si le Lord me tuait ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Draco ne venait pas vraiment de lui poser cette question ? Si ?

– Je… Je ne survivrais sans doute pas plus longtemps…

Draco la fixa quelques secondes avant de l'attirer contre lui, cherchant par ce contact à la réconforter. Le blond la sentit se détendre aux creux de ses bras, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il se rendit compte que la jeune fille s'était finalement endormie contre lui, sa main droite accrochée à sa chemise.

Ne voulant pas la laisser sur le sofa en cuir noir, le jeune Malfoy prit soin de la caler contre lui, de façon à pouvoir l'emmener dans sa chambre, pour la laisser dormir, avant de rejoindre leurs amis à la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Pansy allait demander où était Elianor avant d'être coupée par Blaise, qui posa la même question.

Offusquée, elle fronça les sourcils.

– Les femmes d'abord en général Zabini…

– Quoi ? Tu mettais trop de temps à formuler ta phrase, je t'ai juste devancé.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, et finit par croiser le regard de Potter, placé en face de lui, à la table des Griffons, entre Granger et la femelle belette. Il devait à tous les coups savoir pour eux d'eux, et il semblait ne pas en être ravi. Il finit par détourner les yeux du brun, et de la conversation de ses amis, pour se focaliser sur son assiette, dont il n'avait encore rien commencé.

oOoOoOoOo

 **Chambre de préfet d'Hermione Granger,**

A la fin du dîner, Harry avait subitement demandé à Hermione de pouvoir entrer avec elle dans sa chambre pour parler de quelque chose d'important.

Hermione était loin d'être idiote. Elle savait que ça concernait Elianor de près ou de loin, alors elle l'obligea à parler après s'être tous deux installés sur le lit, côte à côte.

– Annonces la couleur Harry…

– Avant le dîner, j'ai entendu une conversation entre Elianor et Snape. Ils se disputaient…

– Tu écoutes aux portes maintenant ? _Interrompit Hermione avec un sourire moqueur._

– Elle est ma petite sœur Hermione.

Sourire moqueur qui s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Elianor était née un 31 Octobre, ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

– Et j'ai eu une vision de Voldemort, avant le dîner également. Il torturait tous les Deaths Eaters présents. Malfoy aussi.

– Pas Elianor. _Conclu la sorcière._

– Elle a paré le sort avec un bouclier. Je pensais que ça allait le mettre dans une rage folle, mais non… Il a… sourit… Il était ravi qu'elle le fasse. Et merde Hermione ! J'ai peur pour ma sœur ! Voldemort sait qu'elle est une Potter ! Je ne peux pas la laisser se mettre en danger plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà ! Je ne veux pas la perdre comme j'ai perdu mes parents et Sirius…

– Harry calmes-toi… Tu dois te calmer.

Pourtant Harry ne l'écoutait pas. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Perdu dans les souvenirs qu'il avait avec Sirius, puis avec Elianor. Sa petite sœur.

Hermione fit alors la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire. L'attirer dans son giron en lui intimant de se calmer et de se reprendre.

Elianor irait bien. Parce qu'elle était une Potter doublée d'une Snape.

Pourtant, le brun n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que tout ceci était bien réel. Alors pour le lui prouver, Hermione l'embrassa presque brutalement. Comme pour arrêter le fil de ses pensées et pouvoir enfin se focaliser sur elle. Sur sa Mione. Sa lionne.

Celle-ci poussa un léger gémissement de satisfaction quand Harry répondit à son baiser, et se laissa choir en arrière, attirant ainsi le brun au-dessus d'elle.

Sans trop savoir comment cependant, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux pantelants, hypnotisé par l'autre. Puis avec un sourire non feint, Hermione retourna la situation pour être à califourchon sur les hanches de Harry, qui hoqueta, surpris. Pourtant, il ne s'attarda pas trop sur cela, et continua d'embrasser les lèvres de la jeune lionne, redressé sur ses coudes.

Harry soupira quand elle passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt, les obligeant à se séparer quelques secondes pour enfin pouvoir retirer un premier vêtement.

La douceur était de mise, cela se sentait dans chacun de leurs gestes. Ils étaient hésitants, timides. Mais pourtant bien appuyés. Il s'agissait de leur première fois après tout, alors pourquoi se brusquer.

Jusqu'alors, ils n'avaient jamais osé aller plus loin que quelques caresses, mais maintenant… Maintenant la guerre au dehors leur faisait peur, et la pression se faisait ressentir de plus en plus.

Retirant son haut léger, Hermione prit une des mains du brun pour la placer sur sa poitrine, en travers, et Harry ne put que gémir de la situation. Ils avaient envie de l'autre.

Grognant d'une légère frustration, il finit par donner un léger coup de rein vers le haut, faisant sursauter Hermione, qui comprit vite le message.

Souriant l'un à l'autre, ils finirent par retirer le reste de leur vêtement, les laissant ainsi avec leurs sous-vêtements. Le brun attira Hermione contre lui, collant sa peau à la sienne, et l'embrassa en douceur, peu sûr de leurs gestes.

Finalement Harry fixa la brune face à lui, et souffla.

– Tu es sûre de ce qu'on fait… ?

– Tu en as envie et moi aussi, alors tais-toi Harry.

Hermione appuya ses dires en plaquant sa bouche contre la sienne, presque brutalement. Ce fut elle qui glissa ses mains la première sur le corps de son petit-ami, faufilant sa main dans son caleçon pour prendre sa virilité en main. Elle commença un lent va et vient, faisant gémir Harry qui rejeta la tête en arrière sous le plaisir.

Le jeune homme finit par reprendre les choses en main, et retourna la brune sous lui pour fourrer ses lèvres dans son cou, et glisser ses mains sur ses hanches. Collés à l'autre, ils gémirent ensemble de satisfaction, et se rapprochèrent encore plus du corps de l'autre.

Ils finirent par tout retirer, et se retrouvèrent nus, de nouveau collés à l'autre. Harry fit gémir sa lionne en titillant son intimité, alanguie sous lui et sous ses baisers. Il embrassa ses seins, laissant de lui-même son sexe à « l'abandon » pour donner du plaisir à sa chère et tendre.

Pourtant, Hermione reprit rapidement les choses « en main », et dirigea d'autorité le sexe érigé contre son intimité, faisant sursauter Harry.

Il en fronça presque les sourcils.

– Tu veux qu'on le fasse comme ça… ?

– Tu poses trop de question Harry…

Elle gémit suite à cela, lançant un sort de lubrification sur le sexe de son amant, avant de le guider contre elle. Le brun ne put retenir un gémissement à son tour, et ferma les yeux quand son sexe commença son entrée. Il sentit une paroi, dans l'intimité de sa Mione, et n'osa plus continuer.

Cherchant son accord, qu'elle lui donna en enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille et en l'attirant plus près d'elle, il finit par s'enfoncer complètement en elle, déchirant ainsi cette paroi qui la fit grimacer de douleur.

Rapidement, sa grimace se transforma en une expression de plaisir, et bougea légèrement le bassin, montrant au brun qu'il pouvait amorcer un mouvement de va et vient.

Alors Harry bougea en elle, provoquant aux deux lions, une sensation de bien-être, et de plaisir. Ils atteignaient un point qu'ils ne pensaient sûrement pas atteindre, et Hermione était au paradis.

Elle était avec celui qu'elle aimait après tout. Et Harry lui montrait bien qu'il l'aimait aussi. Très bien même.

Les deux corps emboîtés, il ne restait que des gémissements dans la chambre de la préfète des Gryffindor.

Harry accéléra ses coups de reins, provoquant des cris de plaisir chez sa compagne. Il aimait entendre ce son, et il se dit qu'heureusement les chambres de préfets étaient insonorisés grâce à un sort.

De nombreux coups de butoirs suivants, Harry finit par se déverser en elle, alors qu'il sentait ses chairs se serrer autour de son membre.

Il se laissa tomber à côté de sa Mione, avant de lui embrasser la joue.

– Waouh…

– Ouais comme tu dis… Waouh. _Répondit le brun en retour, observant Hermione, avant que celle-ci ne se colle à lui après avoir lancé un sort de nettoyage sur leur corps._ Je t'aime Mione.

Ne s'attendant pas à cela, Hermione leva les yeux vers les émeraudes qui la fixaient, et elle put y voir toute la sincérité et tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Elle sourit alors et murmura avant de fermer les yeux.

– Je t'aime Harry.

oOoOoOoOo

 _ **Salle commune des Slytherin,**_

 _ **00 H 30**_

Draco ne dormait pas. Il ne le pouvait simplement pas. Le déroulement de la rencontre avec le Lord lui revenant en mémoire. Il avait pris un Doloris pour avoir dit la vérité. Pour une fois qu'il ne soufflait pas un mensonge…

Son père lui avait montré son mécontentement suite à cela, et avait affirmé qu'il serait renié s'il continuait sur cette lancée.

Et maintenant qu'il sortait avec Elianor, il avait, non seulement, peur pour sa propre vie, mais aussi pour celle de la brune. Brune qui montra le bout de sa baguette, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, dans l'encadrement de la porte menant aux dortoirs.

Elianor avait des cernes sous les yeux, le corps légèrement secoué de spasmes. Elle semblait complètement terrifiée… Alors quand Draco tendit la main vers elle, pour l'inciter à venir contre lui, elle ne se pria pas et se réfugia dans ses bras.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment précis qu'il se rendit compte que la jeune fille pleurait.

Ce fut la première fois qu'il la voyait pleurer.

– J'ai peur Draco… Je sursaute au moindre bruit. J'ai failli lancer un sort à un miroir… Un miroir ! Parce que je le voyais dedans.

– C'était un cauchemar Elianor. Je suis là, je veille sur toi d'accord ? Je suis là.

Oui, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Elianor Potter pleurer. Et il savait que ce ne serait pas la dernière.

…

… TBC …

…


	8. Chapitre 7 : Sectumsempra et Avada

... Bonjour ?

Vous devez sans doute me trouver impardonnable... Mais la panne d'inspiration, on n'y peut pas grand chose... J'essaye de me coller le plus possible aux films (surtout aux films... Je n'ai jamais pu finir les livres XD)

Donc vous l'aurez compris, pas de RAR pour le coup, mais le chapitre 7, parce qu'il faut que je continue de publier ! Je vous nem's !

 **RATING** : M

 **Couple** : Harry/Hermione ; Draco/Elianor ; Blaise/Ginny ; Ronald/Pansy (oui c'est un couple pas commun, mais je les vois bien ensemble...)

Allez, bonne lecture !

Bisous à vous et merci de continuer à lire, même si je ne tiens pas mes délais...

* * *

 _ **...**_

 _ **Angel with the scabbed wings**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Chapitre VII : Sectumsempra et Avada Kedavra**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

 **10 Juin 1997,**

 **Grande Salle**

Assis à sa table avec Hermione et Ron, Harry ne pouvait qu'observer sa sœur, de l'autre côté de la pièce, assise avec Pansy et Blaise.

Le mois de Mai s'était déroulé en douceur. Ron s'était énormément rapproché de Parkinson, au plus grand bonheur d'Elianor, qui voyait enfin ses deux amis « heureux ».

Les périodes d'examens à la fin du mois, avaient commencé sans encombre, mais Harry sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui allait se produire, et qui allait mal tourner.

Hermione lui tapota la joue, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

– Harry, c'est Katie… Katie Bell.

Et en effet, Katie était là. Avec son amie, Leanne.

Alors Harry se leva, et alla demander comment elle se sentait.

– Je ne sais pas qui m'a fait ça. J'aimerais me rappeler… Mais je ne me souviens pas…

Le regard de la jeune fille se porta derrière le Gryffindor, et quand le brun se retourna, il vit Draco Malfoy, desserrer légèrement sa cravate. Draco Malfoy qui prit la fuite, le regard alarmé. Harry le suivit, sous le froncement de sourcil d'Elianor qui n'avait rien manqué de toute la scène.

oOoOoOoOo

Une fois dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, le jeune Slytherin laissa ses pensées le submerger. Il laissa ses larmes couler, retirant son sous pull noir dans le mouvement, avec sa cravate, qu'il posa sur le lavabo face à lui. Il se regarda dans le miroir, et vit Potter, derrière lui.

– Je sais ce que tu as fait Malfoy. Tu lui as jeté un sort.

N'y tenant plus, Draco fut le premier à lancer un sortilège contre le frère d'Elianor. Harry riposta, et fit exploser le lavabo où Draco se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt.

Ils se lançaient des sorts sans s'arrêter, provoquant des dégâts dans la tuyauterie, sur les portes des toilettes et aux miroirs qui explosaient sous les différents sorts. Ils se cachaient l'un l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne finisse par faire le tour pour prendre le blond à revers. Et là, il lança un autre sort. Un sort qu'il avait vu dans son livre de potion. Et dont il ignorait tout. Même les effets.

– Sectumsempra !

En lançant le sort, Harry ne pensait pas du tout aux conséquences.

Mais en voyant le corps ensanglanté de Malfoy sur le sol des toilettes, inondé d'eau, en train de gémir de douleur, le jeune Gryffon sut qu'il n'aurait jamais dû lancer le sortilège. Encore moins quand il vit Snape arriver. Élève comme professeur d'ailleurs. Elianor avait déjà les larmes aux yeux en entrant, et finit par lancer des éclairs, dans son regard, à Harry, si puissants qu'il pensait en mourir sur place.

Severus prononçait une formule de guérison qui ressemblait à une chanson sur le corps du blond, alors que la jeune fille s'agenouillait à son tour sur le sol, prenant la main de Draco dans la sienne.

Harry détala en silence, et s'enfuit dans sa tour. Il y retrouva Hermione et Ron, assis dans le canapé à parler. Ils le fixèrent avant qu'Hermione ne lui incite à parler. Alors il déballa le tout. L'attaque de Malfoy et sa riposte. Le _Sectumsempra_ et l'arrivée d'Elianor et de Severus. Mais il ne put rien dire d'autre. En revanche, Ginny supposa finalement de se débarrasser du livre de potion du brun, puisque le sort était à l'intérieur.

oOoOoOoOo

Assise sur une chaise, Elianor ne pouvait que regarder Draco. Inconscient dans le lit de l'infirmerie. Pourquoi Harry lui avait lancé ce sort par Merlin ?! Il aurait pu le tuer !

Fermant les yeux, elle embrassa le front du blond et sortit de la grande pièce en espérant trouver son frère rapidement. Ce qui ne tarda pas puisqu'au détour d'un couloir, elle le vit, marchant avec Hermione. Arrivée à leur hauteur, elle se planta devant eux et gifla Harry sans même prévenir, de toutes ses forces. Mione en sursauta, et observa la jeune fille en silence, tentant de comprendre, alors que le brun avait les yeux écarquillés.

– Mais bon sang Harry ! À quoi tu pensais ?! Utiliser un sort dont tu ne connais même pas les effets et la provenance ! Tu as failli le tuer !

– Mais ce qu'il a fait à Katie…

– Je n'en ai rien à foutre de Katie ! Tout ce qu'il fait, Draco n'a pas le choix ! Tu ne te rends même pas compte qu'il aurait pu mourir si Peeves n'avait pas hurlé dans les couloirs pour prévenir quelqu'un ! Draco aurait pu mourir à cause de toi !

– Ça aurait fait un Death Eater en moins…

– J'en suis une, Harry. Une Death Eater.

– Mais Elianor… Toi c'est différent…

– En quoi l'est-ce ? Nous sommes tous humain. Tous sorciers. Tu me places dans le même panier que les autres Deaths Eaters, dehors. J'ai pris la marque pour t'aider, pour tous vous aider. Draco l'a prise parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. La marque ou la mort. Il a choisi de vivre avec les actes qu'il aura commis. Je l'aide et il m'aide… Je pensais que tu comprendrais au moins ça… Visiblement je me suis trompée…

– Mais c'est Malfoy… Pourquoi tu…

– On sort ensemble lui et moi Harry… et tu ne le connais pas en dehors de vos boutades quotidiennes. Tu es mon frère Harry… Tu es censé…

– Te protéger et c'est ce que je fais. Malfoy n'est pas quelqu'un de bien.

– Lucius Malfoy, non. Mais pas Draco… Je le connais mieux que toi alors que ça ne fait même pas un an que je suis ici… Tu ne vois que le Death Eater Harry. Tu ne vois pas Draco tel qu'il est vraiment…

– Il va te faire tuer Elianor ! Il est capable de te vendre à Voldemort pour avoir ce qu'il veut. Et tu l'as dit toi-même… Je suis ton frère, donc je vais prendre ce rôle comme il se doit, et protéger ma petite sœur, parce qu'elle a besoin de moi et que c'est trop dangereux de la laisser seule…

– Peut-être qu'elle a raison Harry… Laisses-lui une chance… _Intervint Hermione, recevant un regard noir de la part de son petit-ami._

– Je n'arriverais pas à te raisonner à ce que je vois…

– Ce n'est pas ça Eli'…

– Non. Ce n'est pas ça. Pour toi, il y a moins d'un mois, j'étais encore une amie pour toi. Maintenant je suis ta sœur, et tu veux tout rattraper. Je le comprends. Mais Harry, t'en prendre à Draco, ce n'est pas la solution. Il est toujours inconscient, et je ne serais sûrement pas avec lui quand il se réveillera, alors tu sais quoi ? Oublie que je suis ta petite sœur. Pense juste au fait que je suis Elianor. Une amie avant tout. Une amie qui sait ce qu'elle fait.

Elianor se retira en s'excusant silencieusement auprès d'Hermione.

Harry ne pouvait tout simplement pas comprendre le fait qu'Elianor protège à ce point Malfoy après ce qu'il avait fait à Katie Bell. Et même s'il aimait la jeune Slytherin comme sa sœur, il pouvait le dire maintenant. Il aimait sa petite sœur, et il ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal. Encore moins Malfoy.

oOoOoOoOo

Cela faisait plus de deux semaines maintenant qu'Elianor et Harry ne se parlaient plus. Ils évitaient chacun de se croiser, et tous leurs amis pouvaient sentir la tension entre eux deux.

Pansy n'arrivait plus à concilier son amitié avec Elianor et sa toute récente relation avec Ronald. C'était trop compliqué de se retrouver juste tous les deux. Il y avait toujours Harry et Elianor avec l'autre…

Et Draco… Draco avait enfin repris conscience, après plus de deux semaines de coma magique. Elianor avait fini par ne plus le quitter d'une semelle depuis. Elle avait dormi avec lui, la nuit de son réveil. Et Pansy savait qu'il y avait quelque chose.

Que quelque chose allait se produire dans quelques heures…

oOoOoOoOo

 _ **Nuit du 30 Juin 1997**_

Harry avait suivi Dumbledore jusqu'à une étrange caverne. Le directeur avait ouvert une porte dérobée dans la paroi rocheuse, à l'intérieur de la grotte, en s'entaillant la main pour pouvoir entrer. Ils y pénétrèrent en faisant attention à tout. Chaque chose présente ici pouvait sûrement les tuer, alors autant être très prudents.

Une barque émergea soudainement de l'eau, dans l'obscurité, alors que le Directeur lançait un Lumos qui éclaira toute la grotte. Le sort flotta dans l'air, leur laissant assez de lumière pour rejoindre une plate-forme flottante, au milieu de l'étrange endroit. Elle semblait faite de… Cristaux blancs et poussiéreux, très anciens. Et au milieu de cette plate-forme se tenait l'un des horcruxe qu'ils recherchaient.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Le liquide… Un poison qui empêcherait un sorcier malheureux de récupérer l'objet. Harry n'était pas très confiant, mais ils ne pouvaient plus reculer. L'un des deux devait boire ce liquide translucide.

Albus se désista. Il était le plus vieux… Il était le plus puissant des deux. Il était proche de la mort, alors autant s'y approcher encore plus.

Après plusieurs gorgées de cet affreux poison, Harry aperçut enfin le médaillon tant convoité. Il en fit part au Directeur, qui ne lui demanda alors que de l'eau. Juste de l'eau.

Alors Harry se pencha au bord de la plate-forme, et tenta de prendre de l'eau, quand une sorte de créature lui attrapa le bras. Il réussit à se dégager tant bien que mal, pendant que Dumbledore l'appelait sans cesse, tentant d'atteindre sa baguette, posée au sol, trop loin de lui pour qu'il ne l'atteigne.

Le plus jeune se fit soudainement entraîner sous l'eau, agrippé par de nombreuses créatures cadavériques. Une gerbe de flamme en toucha brusquement un, faisant lâcher tous les autres. Harry remonta à la surface, reprenant son souffle, et rejoignit Albus pour quitter cet endroit, l'horcruxe toujours dans les mains.

oOoOoOoOo

Ils atterrirent en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Dumbledore était redevenu vif d'esprit, si bien qu'il ordonna à Harry d'aller réveiller Severus Snape. Mais des bruits de pas l'obligèrent à lui ordonner de se cacher et de ne pas faire de bruit.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, et fronça les sourcils quand il vit Draco Malfoy arriver, pointant sa baguette vers Dumbledore.

– Bonsoir Draco, qu'est-ce qui t'amène, par cette belle soirée de printemps ?

– Qui d'autre est là ? Je vous ai entendu parler.

– Oh je me parle souvent à moi-même, je trouve cela extraordinairement utile. _Il s'arrêta une seconde, pendant qu'Harry marchait vers le cadran lunaire, pour voir le directeur._ Et toi Draco, tu t'es murmuré des choses ?

Le blond ne répondit rien, tentant seulement de garder son masque en place.

– Draco, tu n'es pas un assassin.

– Comment savez-vous ce que je suis ? J'ai fait des choses qui vous feraient frémir !

– Oh comme jeter un sort à Katie Bell en espérant qu'elle me remette un collier ensorcelé ou en remplaçant une bouteille d'hydromel par du poison. Excuse-moi, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que devant des tentatives aussi vaines, tu n'y as pas mis tout ton cœur.

– Il me fait confiance ! Il m'a choisi !

Sur ses paroles, Draco remonta sa manche d'un mouvement brusque, montrant sa marque. Harry resta stoïque, il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider Dumbledore, et ça lui faisait mal. Parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider sa sœur non plus. Et il ignorait où elle se trouvait en cet instant.

– Dans ce cas Draco, je vais te faciliter la tâche…

– Expelliarmus !

La baguette du directeur s'échappa de sa main, alors qu'Harry sortait la sienne, prêt à attaquer Malfoy.

– Excellent ! Excellent ! _Le son des doubles battants des portes menant à la tour s'ouvrirent et se refermèrent, faisant presque sursauter Harry._ Tu n'es pas seul. Il y en a d'autres. Comment ?

– L'armoire à disparaître dans la Salle sur Demande. Je l'ai réparée.

– Laisse-moi deviner. Elle a une sœur, une jumelle.

– Chez Borgin and Burkes. Ça forme un passage.

– Astucieux ! Draco, autrefois j'ai connu un garçon qui a fait tous les mauvais choix possibles. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'aider…

– Je ne veux pas que vous m'aidiez ! _Lâcha Draco, serrant convulsivement sa baguette, les dents serrées et le masque brisé._ Vous ne comprenez rien. Il faut que je le fasse. Il faut que je vous tue. Ou il me tuera…

Plusieurs personnes montèrent alors les marches, et Harry reconnu les Deaths Eaters. Il était impuissant face à cela, et ça lui faisait peur.

Bellatrix Lestrange était là.

– Oh. Regardez ce que nous avons là. _Elle s'approcha de Draco et souffla._ Bien joué Draco.

– Bonsoir Bellatrix. Je crois que des présentations s'imposent non ?

– J'aimerais bien Albus, malheureusement, nous sommes tous un peu pressés.

Elle se tourna vers Draco et lui ordonna de tuer Albus, ceci sous le regard d'Harry, en dessous, alors que l'un des sous-fifres de Voldemort affirmait que Draco n'avait rien dans le ventre et qu'il était comme son père, mais Harry ne fit pas attention à la suite, quand il sentit Snape derrière lui. Prêt à lui lancer un sort, au cas où, il hocha simplement la tête quand le maître des potions lui fit signe de se taire.

Severus monta alors, et se retrouva derrière Draco, lui faisant comprendre de ne rien faire. Il ne fit rien pendant quelques secondes, regardant l'endroit où se trouvait le frère de sa fille adoptive, Dumbledore faisant le même geste que lui. Puis le directeur reprit la parole, d'une voix suppliante.

– Severus… Aidez-moi.

– Avada Kedavra.

Le sort vert frappa le directeur en pleine poitrine, et il tomba en arrière, passant par-dessus la barrière.

Harry resta tétanisé, alors que les Deaths Eaters lançaient la marque dans le ciel.

Il finit par descendre tout en bas de la tour, pour se retrouver dans la cour de l'entrée de l'école.

oOoOoOoOo

Tous les élèves étaient déjà présents, rassemblés autour du corps de Dumbledore, la marque des Ténèbres planant au-dessus d'eux. Elianor était là, se grattant encore et toujours le bras. Elle n'avait pas voulu ça. Elle n'avait rien voulu de tout ça. Quand elle vit Harry, elle se figea une seconde, avant qu'elle ne s'avance vers lui, hésitante.

Il la prit brusquement dans ses bras, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise, et ils fermèrent les yeux, avant de s'agenouiller devant le corps de leur directeur. Elianor posa sa main en travers de son visage, et lui clôtura les yeux, avant de poser sa tête contre l'épaule de son frère.

Elle murmura.

– Je serais tes yeux et tes oreilles… C'est pour ça, que j'ai accepté la marque. Pour toi.

Harry ferma douloureusement les yeux. Elle n'aurait pas dû faire ça pour lui. Mais ils ne pouvaient plus revenir en arrière. Et sa décision était prise.

Harry partirait avec Hermione et Ronald pour la chasse aux Horcruxes. Et il laisserait sa sœur à Hogwarts.

… _A suivre…_


	9. Chapitre 8 : La fuite

Bien le bonjour !

Je suis de retour ! Pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour mais pour publier le nouveau chapitre, que beaucoup attende !

Je ne ferais sûrement pas beaucoup de RAR le temps que je publie et que je rattrape mon retard sur la publication. Sûrement jusqu'à la fin de la fiction finalement… Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et à vos claviers pour me laisser une review !

Je vous n'ems !

MelSuny (X-FanFicX) ou j'ai changé mon pseudo, plus facile pour m'y retrouver...

 **Angel with the scabbed wings**

 **Chapitre VIII : La fuite**

 _Le message du Premier Ministre était clair. Le Ministère devait rester aux mains des Aurors, et du gouvernement anglais._

 _« Nous vivons de sombres moments, on ne peut le nier. Notre monde n'a-t-il jamais affronter de menace plus grande que celle d'aujourd'hui. Mais je dis ceci à tous nos concitoyens ! Oui ! Nous sommes à votre service ! Et nous continuerons à défendre votre liberté et à repousser les forces qui veulent vous l'arracher des mains ! Votre Ministère, demeure fort ! »_

 _Toute la population anglaise sorcière, avait encore de l'espoir. Il en était totalement autrement. Et cet espoir que la bataille contre Voldemort soit gagnée, était loin de l'être. Pour tout le monde._

oOoOoOoOo

Severus venait d'arriver au Manoir Malfoy, pour retrouver le Lord, et surtout Elianor. Il savait qu'elle participait à la réunion de ce soir.

Mais en entrant dans la pièce où la réunion se tenait, Severus ne put que retenir un tilt, quand il aperçut sa fille assise à côté du Lord, et d'une place libre, en bout de table.

Voldemort avait tenu à ce qu'Elianor soit près de lui, et la jeune fille ne faisait que regarder devant elle, impassible à la présence du Seigneur Noir à ses côtés. Elianor savait très bien se constituer un masque depuis les années passées. Et son père le savait. Si Lily et James la voyaient aujourd'hui, ils en seraient sûrement très fiers.

– Severus. Je commençais à m'inquiéter que tu te sois perdu. Viens, nous t'avons gardé un siège. Tu apportes des nouvelles j'imagine.

Severus alla alors s'installer à côté de sa fille, qui se détendit imperceptiblement. Il savait que sa fille craquerait à la fin de la réunion, et il s'en inquiétait. Parce que si le Lord apprenait qu'elle n'était pas entièrement dévouée à sa cause, il la tuerait. Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre cela. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Lentement et discrètement, il posa une main sur la cuisse de sa fille, qui se détendit un peu plus. Il faisait passer par ce geste, tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle, et tout le soutient qu'il lui apportait.

– Ça aura lieu samedi prochain, à la nuit tombante.

– Ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit maître. _Intervint l'un des Deaths Eater à la tablée._ L'Auror Dawlish a échappé que le petit Potter ne sera pas déplacé avant le 30 de ce mois-ci. La veille de ses 17 ans.

– C'est une fausse piste. Je sais que le bureau des Aurors ne prend plus part à la protection de Harry Potter. Ceux qui sont très proches de lui pensent que nous avons infiltré le Ministère.

– Ouais, pour une fois ils ont raison, pas vrai ?

L'intervention du Death Eater fit rire légèrement certains d'entre eux, tandis que d'autres, dont la famille Malfoy au grand complet, ne purent que réprimer un haussement de sourcils. Draco, quant à lui, lança un regard à Elianor, qui lui rendit avec un haussement inquiet.

– Qu'en dis-tu Pius ?

– On dit bien des choses Maître. _Fit l'homme en bout de table, le regard légèrement tourné vers Nagini qui était à ses pieds._ La vérité n'y est pas simple à déceler.

Le Lord noir laissa un rire faux lui échapper.

– Tu parles en vrai politicien. Tu devrais sûrement t'avérer très utile Pius. _Il retourna son attention vers Severus, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Elianor, qui restait de marbre._ Où vont-ils l'emmener, le gamin ?

– Dans une maison secrète. Sans doute la demeure de l'un des membres de l'Ordre. On m'a dit que cette maison était pourvue de toutes les protections possibles. Une fois-là, il sera impossible de venir l'attaquer de front.

Bellatrix se racla légèrement la gorge, attirant l'attention de son précieux maître vers elle.

– Maître. Je me porte volontaire pour accomplir cette tâche. Je veux tuer le petit. _Fit-elle mielleusement, avant qu'un cri ne retentisse subitement, faisant froncer les sourcils à Elianor et à Draco, mais énervant ainsi Voldemort._

– Wortmail ! Est-ce que je ne t'avais pas demandé d'empêcher notre invité de crier ?!

– Oui mais maître… Tout de suite maître…

– Aussi édifiante que je trouve ta soif de sang Bellatrix, c'est moi et moi seul qui dois tuer Harry Potter.

Bellatrix se ratatina alors sur place, comme prise en faute et baissa les yeux. Le Lord reprit alors, en se levant.

– Mais, je suis aux prises avec une malheureuse complication. Ma baguette et celle de Potter partagent le même cœur. Elles sont, d'une certaine manière, jumelles. Nous pouvons nous blesser mais nous ne pouvons nous tuer. _Il posa sa baguette sur la table, regardant l'assemblée, tout en passant derrière les occupants des chaises._ Et si je dois le tuer, je ne pourrais le faire qu'avec une autre baguette.

Alors qu'il passait derrière les différentes personnes attablées, au moment où il passa derrière Draco, celui-ci ancra son regard dans celui de sa petite-amie, en diagonale face à lui. Ils se regardèrent jusqu'à ce que le Lord reprenne son discours.

– Allons. Je suis sûr que l'un d'entre vous se fera un point d'honneur. Hum… ? Par exemple, toi. Lucius.

– Maître ?

– « Maître » ? Je dois exiger ta baguette.

Le Lord Malfoy, ou du moins ce qu'il restait de lui comme Lord, sortit sa baguette de sa canne, pour la tendre au Lord en baissant les yeux.

– Est-ce que je sens de l'orme ?

– Oui maître.

– Et le cœur ? _Demanda-t-il en cassant le pommeau en serpent argenté de la baguette._

– Du ven… Du ventricule de dragon maître.

– Du ventricule de dragon ?

Toute l'attention était tournée vers eux. Le regard froid de Severus et celui impassible de sa fille ne pouvaient rien laisser passer. Sauf si on savait bien regarder. Leurs mains étaient liées, sous la table, à l'abri des regards. Le père et la fille étaient liés.

Voldemort lança soudainement le pommeau sur la table, faisant sursauter Lucius. Il lança un sort d'attraction sur la prisonnière en lévitation depuis le début de la réunion. Prisonnière que Severus n'avait qu'entraperçu en entrant. Il la connaissait.

– Pour ceux d'entre vous qui l'ignoraient, nous recevons ce soir, Miss Charity Burbage. Qui jusqu'à tout récemment, enseignait à l'école de sorcellerie Hogwarts. Sa spécialité était l'étude des moldus. _Les Deaths Eaters présents eurent des rires faux, malsains_. Miss Burbage est persuadée que les moldus ne seraient pas si différents de nous. Si on l'écoutait, elle voudrait même que nous nous marions avec eux. _Certains firent mine de vomir, comme Bellatrix._ Selon elle, la mésalliance de sang magique et de sang moldu, n'est pas une abomination mais une pratique encouragée.

Le silence se fit pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Charity ne tourne son regard vers Severus, murmurant son prénom et le suppliant d'un regard apeuré, avant de lui parler de son amitié avec elle.

Cela ne plut pas au Lord et lança le sortilège de mort sur l'ancien professeur d'étude des moldus, la faisant ainsi tomber raide morte sur la table, devant Draco qui en serra les dents, et Elianor qui retenait difficilement les perles d'eaux salées courir le long de ses joues. Seule la présence de la main de son père dans la sienne lui permit de tenir.

Tous se tournèrent vers le Lord, quand il parla en parseltongue à Nagini. Ils comprirent tous que son dîner était servi.

oOoOoOoOo

Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, Harry s'était éloigné de tout le monde. Même de sa Mione.

Il essayait de faire comme si tout allait bien mais… Il venait de perdre l'homme qu'il considérait un peu comme son grand-père.

Un an à peine après la disparition de Sirius Black. Le sort s'acharnait sur lui, et il n'en pouvait plus. La prochaine personne, qui se sera ? Dobby, l'elfe de maison ? Ou pire Elianor ? Si seulement il pouvait remonter le temps et rencontrer sa sœur plus tôt.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer ce que cela aurait pu être, grandir avec quelqu'un à protéger. Une petite sœur sur qui il aurait pu compter, chez les Dursley. Sa vie chez eux aurait peut-être changée, pour devenir un peu plus agréable. Qui sait ?

Il rangea ses affaires avant de descendre les escaliers, et, par pure curiosité, ouvrit une dernière fois la porte de son ancienne chambre, sous l'escalier. Il entendit alors des sons qu'il connaissait bien, et ouvrit la porte d'entrée pour tomber sur Shacklebot.

Sa Mione lui sauta littéralement dessus quand elle le vit, et il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Ils furent cependant bien vite dans le salon, désormais vide, avec Ron et Hermione d'un côté, les jumeaux Weasley, Fol Œil, Shacklebot, William Weasley et Fleur Delacour, Hagrid, Tonks et Remus. Arthur Weasley était là aussi. Et un court instant, il aurait pensé que sa petite sœur passerait la porte à son tour. Mais il se doutait bien que ce ne devait pas être facile d'échapper à la vigilance du Lord Noir.

Il se tourna vers sa Mione, et comme si elle avait compris le fil de ses pensées, elle avoua.

– Elianor va bien. Elle a réussi à m'envoyer une lettre. Courte, mais une lettre quand même.

– Comment elle te l'a envoyée ?

– Un corbeau. Elle a aussi donné des nouvelles de Pansy, pour Ron, et de Blaise pour Ginny.

Harry hocha la tête. Il savait que sa sœur allait bien, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle, surtout en sachant qu'elle vivait désormais au Manoir Malfoy, avec Voldemort. Et même si elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, le fait que le Lord Noir soit dans les parages à rôder autour de sa sœur et en la gardant à l'œil, ne laissait pas Harry dans un état de plénitude. Sa petite sœur était en danger là-bas, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider pour le moment. Si seulement il savait où était caché les autres horcruxes…

Il s'approcha de sa Mione et lui embrassa le front. Fol Œil attira leur attention et ils durent de séparer, avant que Harry ne comprenne finalement le pourquoi de la présence de tout le monde. Certains d'entre eux allaient prendre son apparence. Et il savait que ça se passerait mal. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que ses amis aillent bien.

En revanche, la présence subite de sa sœur, il ne l'avait pas prévue. Mais visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à ne pas l'avoir prévue. Ron et Hermione étaient aussi surpris que lui. Contrairement à Arthur et Fol Œil.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?! Tu vas…

– Ça va aller. Je connais quelques petits tours de passe-passe. Et de toute façon,mon père me couvre.

– Vous risquez gros tous les deux.

– On le sait. Mais il fallait que je vienne. Ils vont te pourchasser cette nuit.

– Nous le savons Miss Snape. _Assura Arthur._

– … Comment ?

– Il y a une taupe au Ministère de la Magie.

– Il était à la réunion… Pius.

– Nous le savons aussi. Et c'est bien pour cela que nous allons utiliser du polynectar. Je crois que vous êtes familier avec ceci Potter. Miss Granger.

Sans prévenir, Hermione lui arracha quelques cheveux, le faisant sursauter.

Elianor grimaç y aurait donc plusieurs Harry Potter, et impossible de savoir lequel sera le bon, à moins de poser une question à laquelle lui seul pourra répondre.

– Ça va être dangereux.

– Nous le savons Elianor. Mais c'est le seul moyen qu'on a pour le protéger.

– Et pour vous sauver vous… ? Qui sera là ?

Harry prit sa sœur dans ses bras, tentant de la rassurer sur le futur des évènements. Pourtant, il savait lui-même que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'il y avait quelqu'un ici qui n'était pas censé être présent.

oOoOoOoOo

La route était calme depuis qu'ils étaient partis, prenant tous le même chemin pour ne pas se séparer inutilement. Harry était avec Hagrid, et dans un sens, cela le rassurait un peu. Cependant, lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour sa sœur. Il la savait maintenant au manoir Malfoy, avec Voldemort, et il savait que lorsque celui-ci découvrirait la vérité sur sa sœur, il la tuerait, devant lui, s'il le pouvait. Et Harry en avait peur. Il ne permettrait à personne de faire du mal à sa sœur, et surtout pas de la part de Voldemort.

Soudainement, en revenant de ses pensées, Harry entendit le son du tonnerre. C'était mauvais… Très mauvais.

Juste quelques secondes après, des sorts commencèrent à fuser, et Harry voulut de suite aller aider les autres, ce qu'Hagrid refusa promptement, en affirmant qu'il ne fallait surtout pas s'arrêter.

Un sort bleuâtre toucha cependant le demi-géant, qui s'évanouit sur le coup, obligeant Harry à prendre les commandes de la moto volante de Sirius Black.

A bout de force, Harry allait s'évanouir à son tour, quand Hedwige intercepta l'un des sorts des Death Eaters qui les suivaient depuis un moment. Le sbire du Mage Noir s'arrêta alors, et fit comprendre à son Maître où était Harry Potter.

Sa cicatrice le fit souffrir quelques secondes plus tard, lui annonçant l'arrivée imminente de Voldemort. Il ne dut qu'à ses réflexes sa survie en lançant un puissant Expelliarmus vers son ennemi.

Les sorts des deux sorciers fusionnèrent pour finalement laisser celui de Harry prendre le dessus, détruisant ainsi en parti la baguette de Lucius Malfoy.

Le Mage Noir entra dans une rage folle, et fit exploser tous les piliers électriques autour de lui alors qu'Harry pouvait s'enfuir avec Hagrid, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à la mort de sa chouette. Sa première amie lorsqu'il avait onze ans.

oOoOoOoOo

Hagrid et Harry étaient arrivés au Terrier depuis quelques minutes, quand Fred et Remus arrivèrent. Hermione apparut ensuite, avec Kingsley, et Harry ne put que soupirer de soulagement, avant de l'embrasser et de la prendre dans ses bras, sous le rire des jumeaux Weasley, qui attendaient l'arrivée des autres ensuite. Ron fut le suivant, et le trio d'or se retrouva ensemble.

Cependant, Fol Œil ne revint pas, et ils surent par Bill que l'Auror était mort, alors que sa charge avait transplanné lors de leur rencontre avec Voldemort.

oOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain, le mariage entre William et Fleur avait lieu, et il ne fallait que rien ne puisse entacher cette fête, surtout pas les Deaths Eaters et Voldemort.

Pour Ron et Ginny, il manquait quelqu'un qui avait désormais une place auprès d'eux. Alors quand une ombre vint se poser devant leurs yeux, ils ne purent que hoqueter de surprise, sous le sourire de Harry et Hermione qui étaient un peu plus loin.

Puis ce fut Harry qui se retrouva les yeux assombris par une paire de main. Elianor. Il soupira de soulagement.

– Comment tu as fait ? Tu l'as dupé ?

– Je vais bien Harry. C'est juste un passage rapide.

– Comment tu as réussi à passer les protections magiques du domaine ? _S'enquit Hermione._

– Je suis la petite sœur de Harry. Sans doute que le domaine m'a reconnu. Je ne sais pas en fait Hermione… J'ai juste pensé à retrouver mon frère, pour être sûr qu'il aille bien et que rien ne lui était arrivé, et que vous…

– Eh ! Eli' c'est bon ! Respires on va bien !

– J'étais si inquiète… Je ne tenais pas en place depuis ces quelques jours… Et quand IL est revenu tellement en colère, on… Draco et moi, on a décidé de se rendre dans une des pièces secrètes du manoir pour être en sécurité.

– Malfoy t'a aidé à… ?

– Oui, Harry. Je te l'ai dit, il m'aide à faire le mur.

– Il te protège…

– Exactement comme tu souhaites protéger Mione. Enfin, j'ai décidé de passer prendre Blaise et Pansy, pour rendre mes meilleures amies heureuses. _Sourit Elianor en voyant les deux couples s'embrasser._

Harry prit sa sœur dans ses bras, et plongea son visage dans ses cheveux. Ils sentaient la poussière et la Magie Noire, mais il y fit fit, et Harry serra sa petite sœur contre lui, pour lui montrer son soutient.

Elle due cependant se détacher de lui pour partir, à contre cœur, et lui fit un bisou sur la joue avant de prendre Hermione dans ses bras et de passer les barrières de transplanage pour retourner au manoir Malfoy.

oOoOoOoOo

La fête de mariage battait son plein, tout le monde s'amusait. Et Harry cru bon d'aller voir Elphias Doge pour le remercier sur l'éloge qu'il fait sur Dumbledore dans le Daily Prophet. Pourtant, il apprit grâce à lui que le révélateur des sources de Rita Skeeter n'était autre que Bathilda Tourdesac, celle qui était l'historienne la plus reconnue du siècle dernier.

Soudainement, une petite sphère bleue traversa la tente et se planta devant les invités du mariage.

– Le Ministère est tombé. Le Ministre de la Magie est mort. Ils arrivent. Ils arrivent…

Puis ce fut le chaos, les Deaths Eaters étaient là, et Remus ordonna à Harry de fuir, lançant son louveteau vers Hermione et Ron, qui l'attendaient, avant de transplanner tous les trois.

Ils apparurent tous les trois en plein milieu de Londres. Et ils avaient peur. Ils ne savaient pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé, mais si le Ministère venait de tomber, ils n'avaient plus le choix que de partir à cette foutue recherche de Horcruxes pour enfin espérer vaincre Voldemort une bonne fois pour toute.

OooOoOoOo

Le Lord était dans une colère noire. Le gamin lui avait encore échappé, et il n'avait aucun doute qu'il était parti pendant l'attaque, puisqu'un de ses Deaths Eaters l'avait vu.

Il se tenait devant ses sbires, droit, et lançait des Doloris à tour de bras. Seuls Elianor Snape et Draco Malfoy n'étaient pas visés. Contrairement à leurs pères qui devaient supporter toute cette douleur émanant du sortilège. Surtout Severus. Il savait qu'avec lui, quelque chose clochait. Il doutait de plus en plus de sa loyauté, et cela ne lui plaisait pas.

– Votre incompétence me désespère… Le gamin ne doit pas prendre la fuite. Si jamais, il vous échappe encore une fois, vous servirez de dîner à Nagini.

Il se mit soudainement à siffler à l'encontre de son serpent, et Elianor fronça les sourcils. Elle ne devait PAS comprendre ce qu'il disait. Alors pourquoi elle parvenait à le faire ! Elle ne parlait pas le parseltongue… Elle devait absolument en parler à son père, après l'avoir soigné. Elle avait peur, de plus en plus.

Elle sentit une légère pression sur sa main, Draco, à côté d'elle, la tenait dans la sienne, exerçant une pression pour la rassurer. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, priant pour que son frère aille bien.

Ils furent tous congédiés de longues minutes plus tard, et Elianor suivit son père jusqu'à la cheminette qui leur permettrait de retourner à Hogwarts.

Severus deviendrait le directeur à la rentrée, et il savait très bien que sa fille adoptive l'aiderait à faire face.

OoOoOoOoOo

Arrivés dans les appartements de Severus, Elianor regarda son père s'affairer à prendre des potions dans ses mains. Elles tremblaient, et la jeune fille le remarqua rapidement. Elle le fait s'asseoir et lui donna diverses potions. Régénération sanguine. Essence de dictame. Potion de nutrition. Encore une de régénération sanguine.

Elianor s'assit à côté de son père, et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle se mordit la langue, avant de sentir son père la prendre dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il le faisait depuis quelques années. Alors elle en profita, avant de briser ce moment si précieux, par une simple phrase.

– Je parle le parseltongue.

Severus sursauta, et la fixa, prenant son visage en coupe entre ses mains.

– Impossible.

– Il a dit qu'il tuerait tout ceux qui s'oppose à lui. Toi. Lucius Malfoy. Draco et moi. Il nous tuera tous papa… J'ai peur.

Il reprit sa fille entre ses bras, et ferma les yeux à son tour, alors qu'Elianor était terrifiée. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle vive tout cela. Il aurait voulu qu'elle vive dans un cocon familiale sain et bon pour elle. Loin de toute cette Magie Noire du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il aurait voulu que Lily soit présente.


End file.
